L'Étoile Perdue
by Plume de Corbeau
Summary: Après une conversation saugrenue avec un vieillard décati et un peu aliéné, Elenna tombe dans un autre monde. Elle croit rêvé, avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux sur sa nouvelle réalité. Elle tentera alors par tous les moyens de revenir auprès des siens, en faisant des choix lourds de conséquences. Quitte à se perdre elle même. Quitte à mentir. Quitte à mettre sa vie en jeu.
1. Prologue

À l'aube du monde, alors que tout n'était que crépuscule, noirceur et toile vierge, la plus puissante des entités engendra des êtres. Ils étaient le miroir de ses pensées, sachant ses desseins, ses projets et ses rêves. De toutes ses nombreuses créations, quinze devinrent des exceptions, les plus grands et plus puissants que le Dieu eut créés. L'amour, ces êtres le connaissait déjà, ils en étaient remplis. Alors le Dieu leur apprit une mélodie, la plus grande Musique que ce monde eut entendue, porter par les échos d'un âge ancien, et ancré dans la mémoire du monde. Elle fut l'écho de la vison de ce Dieu et le monde fut créé, plat, dans l'esprit de chacun. Un croquis à la base de tout, le commencement de quelque chose de grand.

Le Dieu parla alors à ses créations et leur donna un dernier don, celui de la vision. Il expliqua sa nature, les abreuvant ainsi de ses dernières connaissances. Ce fut seulement à cet instant, qu'il rendit le monde réel et leur laissa le champ libre. Certaines des créations prirent forme mortelle et décidèrent de s'y installer, préparant ainsi au mieux le monde à la venue des futures enfants du Dieu. Les Premiers Nés et les Cadets, ceux qui seraient liés à jamais à ce monde, jusqu'à sa fin, et sur lesquels les êtres devaient veiller.

Mais d'abord, ils façonnèrent cette terre comme de l'argile, la rendant vivable, agréable et magnifique. Tels des peintres, ils créèrent des œuvres sublimes, d'une beauté inégalée. Un d'eux, le traître, se détourna du rêve et de la vision du Dieu, voulant façonner le monde selon sa convenance et n'écoutant que son arrogance. Pour la première fois, le monde connut la discorde et le mal. Mais bientôt, après avoir tari les ténèbres, ceux qui étaient restés du côté du bien terminèrent leur mission. Le monde fut prêt à accueillir les Enfants, qui y vivraient heureux et libres, n'obéissant qu'à leur propre loi. Avec des règles qu'ils créeront au fur et à mesure qu'ils prendront en sagesse et en connaissance.

Une seule cependant, invisible et immuable, régissait ce monde et ne pouvait être brisée ou modifiée par ces Enfants. Ni même ceux qui avaient tant de pouvoirs et qui étaient les élèves du Dieu. Quand bien même le Créateur n'avait pas prévu le Mal dans sa création, il avait cependant prévu des solutions. Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être contrôlé ou deviné par quiconque, même par les protecteurs des Enfants.

C'était la justice.

L'harmonie et le pur équilibre entre le bien et le mal, la lumière et l'ombre.

Parfois, le mal arrivait à prendre le dessus, malgré tous les efforts des protecteurs. Malgré tout leur pouvoir et leur mise en garde, il arrivait que les Enfants commettent de terribles fautes. Et qui provoquaient d'épouvantable ravage sur la terre, la marquant à tout jamais. Des ravages qui blessaient l'âme des Aînés et affaiblissaient le courage des protecteurs. Jusqu'à ce que la roue tourne, et que les protecteurs trouvent enfin des solutions.

Et parmi toutes ces entités puissantes qui avaient érigés le monde dans toute sa splendeur, vivaient leurs frères et sœurs, de pouvoirs et de possibilités moindres. Personne ne connaissait leur histoire mais ces êtres à leur manière, essayer de réduire le mal. De faire pencher la balance de l'harmonie vers le bien, en délicatesse, jusqu'à ce que le mal disparaisse. Leur rôle n'était pas des plus impressionnants et jamais ils ne faisaient autant de fracas et de démonstration de force que leurs propres aînés. Mais ils étaient là, ces protecteurs, et eux aussi avaient décidés de prendre place en ce monde de pure beauté, de manière plus subtile.

Ils étaient l'eau, le feu et la poussière. Ils nageaient auprès des créatures de la mer, et glissaient aux côtés de ceux qui voltigeaient dans les airs. Ils étaient dans l'atmosphère et au cœur de la terre. Bien loin des préoccupations et de l'intérêt des élèves du Dieu. Invisibles aux yeux des Cadets, comme des Aînés. Mais ils étaient là, à veiller sur la création de leur père avec autant d'amour que les plus grands, si ce n'était plus. Des petites choses, qui faisaient des actes bienveillants et invisibles dans la vie de chacun des mortels, mais qui étaient remplies de tendresse et de bonté.

Des petites choses, avec une grande volonté.


	2. Chapitre 2 : James Bond Girl

**Disclamer** **: Le Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages ni les lieux, mais au grand professeur Tokien. Les OC sont mes créations cependant.**

 **Avant propos** **: Bonjour à toutes (et à tous) et bienvenue sur ma Fanfic sur le Seigneurs des Anneaux ! Le scénario n'a rien d'original, mais je promets une OC des plus humaine, qui a des qualités, des défauts et surtout incapable de lancer des boules de feu. Je vais sûrement suivre le livre, et un peu des films, mais je vais surtout faire tout mon possible pour que mon univers soit cohérent. Les mots en italiques (quand ils n'ont pas de tirets) sont des pensées.**

 **Petit blabla de rigueur avant de commencer. Depuis toute petite, je suis fan des films, et quand je suis devenue assez grande, j'ai lu les livres de Tolkien. J'ai toujours été inspirée par son univers, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à écrire cette fiction le 30 Octobre 2015 (Et oui, ça fait un moment). Je ne me suis jamais autant remerciée de ne pas l'avoir publié à l'époque. Le personnage était complètement Mary-Sue (je plaide coupable), et le récit à la première personne, ne me plaisait plus. Alors qu'elle faisait 169 pages, donc environ 100 000 mots, je me suis décidée à la modifier, dans son intégralité. Presque 3 ans après, et voilà que je me sens assez courageuse pour vous la présenter. Au moment ou j'écris ces lignes, elle fait 462 pages et presque 260 000 mots, donc j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance. La fin est encore loin et déjà écrite dans mon cerveau. Ce ne sont que des chiffres, mais c'est pour que vous compreniez un peu le « background » de cette fic et à quel point je suis fébrile de vous la présenter.**

 **Bien évidemment, j'aime ma fiction comme elle est, même si elle n'est pas parfaite (il m'arrive encore de changer des paragraphes entiers.), cependant, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont justes et construites. C'est ainsi que nous, petits écrivains à nos heures perdues, pouvons nous améliorer.**

 **Je remercie Nynaeve A. Mandragoran pour sa première review, malgré ma courte introduction ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et si vous aimez les parings Oc/Thranduil, je vous invite à aller voir son profil. Sa fiction "Quête Ratée" est une des meilleurs que j'ai lu.**

 **Ah ! Une dernière chose. Je sais d'ores et déjà que l'orthographe est mon pire ennemi. Je rajoute des « s » à chaque fois, et la conjugaison me prends la tête. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas en faire, mais vous allez sûrement en voir des grotesques. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Si une âme charitable apprécie la fic qui va suivre, et qu'elle souhaite devenir ma bêta je lui en serais reconnaissante !**

 **Voilà, assez parler, je vous laisse avec ma fanfiction !**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

La jeune femme avait les yeux fermés depuis maintenant près d'une heure. Elle discutait avec sa conscience, dans une veine tentative de se rendormir, malgré la chaleur qui émanait de sa gauche. La sueur coula le long de sa tempe, et elle poussa ses longs cheveux sur le côté, en maugréant.

 _J'ai trop chaud, bordel._

Avec un léger gémissement de mécontentement, elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux collés. Ceux-ci glissèrent directement vers la source de cet inconfort. Un bras lourd était posé sur son ventre. Un corps d'homme collé de tout son poids contre elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un vulgaire ourson. Elle grimaça et tourna la tête vers la droite pour voir l'heure sur le réveil. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

 _13 heures. Wouah, nouveau record !_

En tournant un peu plus la tête, les yeux dorénavant bien en face des trous, elle entraperçue Louis, qui dormait à ses côtés. Enfin dire qu'il « dormait » était un euphémisme. Dire qu'il ronflait à en réveiller les morts, serait plus précis. Et tout ça à côté de son oreille, et près de son nez. L'effluve de son haleine et les relents de la soirée de la veille lui vint dans les narines et elle détourna la tête, dégoûtée.

 _Pourquoi faire des campagnes sur les dangers de l'alcool ? Cette odeur suffit simplement !_

Une migraine commença à poindre au niveau de ses tempes, et l'envie de se rendormir laissa place à l'agacement. Son palet avait un goût désastreux, sec et quémandant de l'eau, comme une fleur laissée trop longtemps dans un désert aride. Elle décida de se lever et, avec une infinie douceur, prit doucement la main qui reposait sur son abdomen avant de la mettre sur celui de son propriétaire. Elle se déplaça avec lenteur, tout en forçant sur le corps flasque de son ami. Il s'arrêta de ronfler, puis grogna dans son sommeil, quand il remarqua son départ du lit. Elle en profita alors pour se lever rapidement et son pied buta sur une bouteille, cadavre de la soirée de la veille. Celle-ci roula dans la pièce jusqu'à un autre tas de bière vide beaucoup plus gros, provoquant un tintement de bruit. Le grognement dans le lit se fit plus fort, et quelqu'un beugla dans un lit d'appoint de l'autre côté de la chambre.

\- Mais heu ! Dodo ! geignit la voix, étouffée par d'epaisse couverture.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la femme, en reconnaissant la voix.

 _Émilie._

Sa meilleure amie était toujours d'une humeur de chien le matin, et encore plus un lendemain de soirée. À cause de son travail éreintant, elle fut la première à avoir rendu les armes et s'endormir. Elle était tombée comme une masse sur le matelas, alors que la fête battait encore son plein.

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de dormir avec Louis, alors que celui-ci aurait dû dormir à la place de Émilie.

Elle se fraya un passage parmi les tas de vêtements et de paquets de chips, fixa la salle de bains semblable au Graal. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux ouvrit la porte avec douceur tout en plissant inutilement ses lèves, pour éviter le moindre bruit. Elle s'enferma directement, puis se plaça devant la baignoire pour faire couler l'eau. Voyant avec contentement la fumée de l'eau chaude qui montait dans la pièce, elle se plaça devant le miroir. Son reflet lui rendit une grimace, en voyant son état. Le maquillage qu'elle s'était faite avait bavé, et elle ressemblait à un zombie avec ses cheveux gris pleins de nœuds. Elle soupira face à ce désastre, toujours pas habitué.

…

* * *

...

Face au ton enjoué de Émilie durant son passage chez le coiffeur, elle n'avait pas pus résister et avait suivis ses conseils. Elle était partie pour changer radicalement de coupe. Et quel changement !

« - Mais si ! Fais ça, Elenna ! Tu vas être méga classe ! Avait-elle dit d'un ton enjoué.

La jeune femme l'avait fixé avec un air septique, mais presque convaincu. En retour, son amie avait souri à pleine dent, et ses yeux marrons avaient été remplis de confiance insolente, comme pour l'encourager à le faire.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Elle lui avait rétorqué en ricanant. Si je veux ressembler à une petite vieille !

Émilie avait eu un air triste devant son manque d'entrain, et avait alors baisser les bras. C'est alors que Cédric, son coiffeur habituel, y avait mis son grain de sel.

-Franchement, si tu veux mon avis, fais-le. Il lui avait chuchoté sur le ton de la conspiration, comme un secret. Les stars ne jurent que par ça ! Ça va être ultra tendance cette saison !

Il avait ensuite caressé ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Il avait haussé les sourcils de manière suggestive, les yeux tentateurs. Et c'était sans compter sur son amie, à l'imagination débordante, qui s'était écriée :

\- Et puis après, tu deviendras une star ! Et tu m'emmèneras avec toi sur les routes au US ! Je rencontrerais Orlando Bloom, et il se rendra compte que je suis la femme de sa vie ! Et puis j'aurai de beaux enfants !

-Tu sais très bien que...

\- Tu ne veux pas, parce que tu te chierai dessus sur scène, je sais. Elle avait dit, crûment et avec une voix de routier. C'est un foutu gâchis de ta voix, mais laisse-moi au moins rêver. »

…

* * *

...

Elenna soupira de nouveau, cette fois-ci, dans la salle de bain de Louis. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin dit oui, facilement convaincu, Émilie et Cédric avaient presque crié de joie.

Elle enleva le t-shirt large de Louis qui lui servait généralement de pyjama et se plongea dans la baignoire. La chaleur fut douloureusement agréable, tant, qu'elle ferma les yeux de plaisir en sentant un frisson monter dans son dos. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, à force d'avoir chanté et brayé toute la nuit. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour savourer ce pur moment de plaisir, puis elle plongea la tête dans l'eau, en se frottant énergiquement le visage. Elle commença à se laver sa longue tignasse avec soin, tout en chantonnant une mélodie. Après avoir fini, elle quitta son bain avec un léger regret. Elle était du genre à traîner pendant une bonne heure dans un bain, mais comme il fallait penser aux autres, il fallait se dépêcher. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette, et avisa son sac à main fourre tout dans un coin de la salle de bains.

À l'intérieur, elle avait à peu près tout pour survivre. Une tenue de rechange, Jean, débardeur noir et veste à carreaux, qu'elle allait mettre, ainsi qu'une trousse de maquillage bien fournit. Il y avait aussi plein d'autres babioles : bracelet, bague, tampons, préservatif, pilule, et des objets qu'elle se surprenait à redécouvrir de temps en temps. Comme si son sac avait son propre univers, la menant droit vers Narnia. Louis s'était souvent moqué d'elle, lorsqu'il voyait l'épaisseur de son sac.

 _Il est pourtant bien content quand je lui sors une barre de céréales de mon "bordel", comme il dit._

Elle avisa son téléphone, puis remarqua un message et un appel manqué de sa mère. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle lui envoya un rapide sms, en lui disant qu'elle rentrait. Court simple et efficace, sa mère savait avec qui, et quand elle sortait. Comme s'était souvent avec les mêmes personnes -qu'elle connaissait pratiquement depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle- sa mère était loin d'être inquiète de son sort. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui avait marqué de vite renter, car elle commençait à se languir de sa fille chérie. Elenna sourit doucement face à cette étendue d'amour, les mots et les câlins qu'elle lui faisait parfois, la surprenant toujours. Elle avait vingt-trois ans, mais sa mère veillait sur elle, comme si elle était encore adolescente. Trois jours passés loin de la maison pendant ses congés, et elle lui faisait toujours le même charabia.

Mais Elenna comprenait, elle était la seule qui lui restait maintenant.

Après avoir mit un coup de crayon noir sous ses yeux bleu foncés, elle sortit enfin, son sac sous la main. Ses yeux rencontrèrent son étui rigide à guitare, et s'y dirigea toujours en faisant le moins de bruit possible. En enjambant la masse endormie sur le lit par terre, elle remarqua les beaux cheveux auburn de son amie, qui respirait paisiblement.

 _Elle s'est rendormie._

Avisant ses bottines, elle sursauta quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Bébé, tu vas me chercher des croissants ? Demanda Louis d'une voix endormie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et regarda son ami, dont les cheveux bruns lui cachaient ses yeux verts.

\- Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois. Elle répliqua avec un large sourire.

\- Je t'invite chez moi, et tu me remercies comme ça ? S'indigna le jeune homme. T'as changé Ellie, et pas en bien.

\- Je vais me rattrapé la prochaine fois, mon cœur.

Elle mit ses chaussures en sautillant ce qui fit trembler le sol, pendant que Louis soupira une réponse. Émilie se réveilla juste une seconde et lui dit d'un air goguenard :

\- Ellie ! La ferme !

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas rester encore une nuit ? Proposa Louis, cette fois-ci accoudé sur son bras tout en haussant un sourcil aguicheur. On va se faire une soirée film, avec Émilie. Saw, ça te dit ?

Bien que la proposition fût tentante, Elenna devait reprendre le travail le lendemain.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je vous ai assez supporté ces trois jours ! Elle ricana. En plus, je crois que mon foie va exploser.

\- FERMEZ LA ! Hurla Émilie dans son cousin.

Elenna attrapa sa veste en cuir et son écharpe rouge sang en riant aux éclats, tout comme Louis. La brune évita de justesse un coussin que venait de lui lancer son amie, et leur dit au revoir. Au pied de l'immeuble de Louis, l'air froid de Paris la submergea et s'insinua dans ses poumons. Elle frissonna, ses cheveux mouillés la glacèrent encore plus. Ce mois de janvier ne semblait pas vouloir se réchauffer. Les habituelles odeurs des pots d'échappements remplirent ses narines. Elle avisa une boulangerie au loin, le sourire aux lèvres. Après quelques minutes, elle ressortit et se prit fièrement en photo avec son croissant. Elle l'envoya à Louis, fière de sa bêtise qui allait le faire crisser des dents. Plusieurs personnes la regardèrent bizarrement, tandis qu'elle ricana étrangement. Elle mangea son croissant avec délectation, et posa son pain au chocolat avec précaution dans le sac, pour le goûter. À cet instant précis, Elenna se dit à quel point elle était sacrément heureuse, avec ses amis, un boulot et sa mère.

Sa vie était banale, mais pour elle, elle était parfaite.

Reprenant son sérieux, elle sortit ses écouteurs de son sac et commença à écouter de la musique. C'était son rituel, aucun trajet ne se faisait sans cette douce mélodie qui tapait dans ses oreilles, sans ce rythme qui faisait danser chacun de ses pas. Louis habitait près du bois de Boulogne, alors elle marcher un peu sur ces abords pour rentrer chez elle. Son lieu d'habitation était un sujet de blague intarissable, car à chaque fois qu'il disait avoir rencontré quelqu'un, elle lui demandait s'il l'avait vu dans les bois. Nullement effrayée par le lieu somme toute peu recommandable, elle se surprit cependant à accélérer le pas, tout en tenant plus fermement les hanses de sa housse de guitare. Elle ne voulait pas être confondue par les habituelles personnes fréquentant le lieu, même si le soleil à son zénith la mettait dans une relative confiance.

Son téléphone vibra, un message de Louis, qui la menaçait d'une fessée à cause de son ingratitude.

Ellie ricana à haute voix, et secoua la tête en pensant au jeune homme.

Louis était toujours comme ça avec elle, il la taquinant. C'était un jeu entre eux, mais elle savait que Louis était fiable et sans aucune arrière pensée. Émilie dans sa grande sagesse, ou dans insupportable imagination débordante, lui disait à chaque fois qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Elle avait même tenté de lui montrer par a plus b qu'il semblait y avoir plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux, mais Elenna n'y prêtait pas attention. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient au moins fait le tour des millions de fois, les détails avaient été décortiqués grâce à l'analyse romanesque de son amie, mais pourtant tout cela avait été inutile.

Louis était un homme loin d'être laid, il était adorable pourtant.

Ses cheveux marrons foncés et ses petits yeux vert clair pleins de malices le rendaient charmant. Et sa douceur que peu d'homme avait, la faisait fondre, tellement au petit soin pour ses deux amies, les « femmes de sa vie » qu'il disait. Elenna adorait par-dessus tout son humour, la façon qu'il avait de ne pas se prendre au sérieux. Lors des soirées il était très tactile à son encontre - il y avait même eu un baiser entre eux, lors d'un pari. Cela faisait près de dix ans qu'ils se connaissaient et la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à y voir plus qu'une simple amitié. Parce que s'il y aurait dû y avoir quelque chose, cela se serrait passé depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce qui l'empêchait de s'imaginer avec lui de son côté, c'était leur amitié. Ils étaient un trio, et Elenna craignait de tout gâcher avec une amourette de passage, incertaine de son déroulement. Elle était prudente de nature en amour, mais là, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air.

Qu'avait dit un de ces ex à son encontre une fois ? Que son cœur était aussi froid que de la glace, qu'elle était calculatrice et que malgré les apparences, elle n'aimait jamais vraiment les personnes de son entourage. Elenna eut un sourire dépité en entendant à nouveau ces mots dans son esprit, si distincts et clairs, qu'ils auraient pu être dit par l'homme en question devant elle. Elle cessa de penser à cet idiot qu'elle avait aussi blessé de son côté, avec des paroles toutes aussi dures et revint à la réalité.

Alors qu'elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer, avec la musique Burn de Taylor Momsen criant à fond dans les oreilles, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, sans s'en rendre compte.

Son esprit se vida, et cet étrange sentiment de déjà vu qui lui tenaillait les entrailles de plus en plus ces derniers jours, refit surface à cet instant. Quelque chose l'attirait vers les bois, là où la forêt était plus dense, plus fournie. Mais il semblait y avoir un passage qui avait l'air naturel, fait avec le temps, de la taille d'un homme. Une idée étrange, folle lui passa par la tête, elle qui était d'un naturel si prudent.

 _Et si c'était un raccourci ?_

Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de plan foireux, couper à travers les bois. Elle s'était perdue, puis était revenue sur ses pas, tout en gueulant. Elle sortit une cigarette d'un paquet neuf, l'alluma, puis réfléchit à toute vitesse en pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, comme si elle émergeait d'un long rêve, elle soupira et poursuivit son chemin. Elle continua jusqu'à la bouche de métro et s'y engouffra, tandis que les odeurs d'urine et de bière agressèrent son nez délicat. Elle grimaça et s'installa sur une place miraculeusement vide, alors que le tram était rempli. Cette fois-ci, la musique changea et Elenna tomba sur un morceau de musique classique. Elle ferma quelques instants ses yeux fatigués, tandis que le chamboulement léger du tram la berça. La jeune femme était une mélomane à ses heures perdues, envoûtée par ces douces litanies que sa mère adorait. Ces mélodies l'avait tellement charmées qu'elle avait demandé plus jeune à son professeur de musique, de lui apprendre à faire du piano, alors qu'elle s'était toujours contentée de sa guitare. Il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs de justesses, de notes. Mais son professeur, lors des rares fois ou il n'était pas dure et exigeant avec elle, lui avait une fois avoué qu'elle était une de ses élèves la plus assidue et concentrée.

D'après lui, c'était la clé de tout.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de trajet, Elenna sortit de la bouche du tram, et commença à marcher vers sa maison. Elle habitait au quatrième étages d'un immeuble ancien, qui avait charmé ses parents à l'époque. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte sécurisée d'un code, elle lança une salutation polie à la veille concierge, et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, car les marches lui parut être une épreuve insurmontable. Elle rentra rapidement, car elle savait que son voisin allait lui sauté dessus, à peine il croiserait son regard. Elle avait beau répété à ce vieil homme qu'elle n'avait pas sa lettre, il était persuadé du contraire.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Elle lança à voix haute, en posant ses clés dans un bol prévu à cet effet sur la commode de l'entrée.

À peine elle eut fait quelques pas qu'une délicieuse odeur de lasagne qui lui sauta au nez. Bien que l'alcool parcourait encore son organisme, elle se mit à saliver, signe que son ventre vide souhaité autre chose que du liquide. Elle lança son sac à terre, posa plus précautionneusement son étui à guitare, retira ses écouteurs et marcha lentement vers la cuisine américaine.

L'appartement de sa mère était pourvu de trois chambres spacieuses, d'un grand salon décoré dans le style baroque, donnant sur la cuisine ultra moderne. Le grand écran plasma était allumé, montrant un vieil épisode de plus belle la vie. Sa mère, absorbait par la série, ne remarqua sa présence seulement lorsqu'elle se montra dans son champ de vision.

\- Te voilà fille ingrate ! Elle la sermonna gentiment, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa télé. Tu étais chez ton amant, c'est ça !?

Elenna leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'étais barrée chez Louis. C'est comme ça depuis des années et ça ne changera jamais.

\- Ah Louis... soupira sa mère, en la regardant d'un air rêveur. Ce petit est une crème, tu devrais sortir avec !

\- MAMAM !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Elle ria en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, maintenant rougit par les tomates. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, j'ai saisi.

Elenna maugréa, tandis que sa mère attrapa le sucre sur le comptoir dans son dos. La jeune femme observa quelques instants les cheveux fous de sa mère peu arrangés car elle était, comme elle se nommait elle même, en mode ''détente''. Malgré ses cheveux bruns encore présent, le manteau de la vieillisse était visible, à cause des nombreuses mèches blanches éparses. Elle portait un pantalon des plus simple et un grand T-shirt ample. Bien qu'elle s'affaira de dos, Elenna, si elle aurait eu des dons dans le dessin, aurait pu tracer de mémoire toutes ses rides du sourires et celles qu'elle s'étaient forgées à cause du stress de son travail.

Lorsque sa mère se retourna elle croisa son doux sourire, aimant et apaisant. Dans ses mains se trouvait un plateau de crêpe, encore toute chaude. Elle en avait sucré une, qu'elle commença déjà à engloutir.

\- C'est en quel honneur toute cette bouffe ? Demanda Elenna en haussant un sourcil à l'encontre du four, contenant un plat conséquent de lasagne. On va voir tata ?

\- C'est pour toi ! J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

La jeune femme brune, pas dupe pour un sous, perdit son sourire.

\- T'es de garde cette nuit c'est ça ? Je croyais que tu étais en vacances à partir d'aujourd'hui.

\- Normalement, oui, j'aurais dû. Sa mère acquiesça, l'air contrite. Je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est un cas de force majeur.

\- Bon, bah ont remet notre séance ciné à plus tard.

\- Tu fais la tête ?

\- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Elenna en prenant une crêpe, l'air nonchalante. Faut bien ramener de quoi payer le loyer.

Sa mère se contenta de chantonner une réponse, avant de prendre quelque chose dans son sac, posé sur le comptoir.

\- J'aurais un service à te demander, comme tu seras là cette après-midi.

Elle sortit enfin un vulgaire morceau de papier, et le tendit à sa fille, qui le prit sans comprendre. Sur ce morceau de papier, dans une écriture finement entrelacée et d'une couleur verte, elle pouvait lire : Jon Roland Reed Tempel, brocanteur.

\- Oh nooon ! S'indigna Elenna en soupirant. S'il te plaît !

\- Ne fais pas d'histoire ! Il a bien voulu réparer mon vieux collier, alors va le chercher ! Et demande lui s'il compte restaurer la vieille commode victorienne qui m'a taper dans l'œil la dernière fois.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller, sérieusement ?

\- Et comment je fais alors que je vais bientôt partir bosser ? Rétorqua sa mère avec un sourire ironique, tout en retirant son tablier.

\- Tu m'agaces ! Mais tu m'agaces ! S'écria la jeune fille en secouant le papier au dessus de sa tête. Il faut toujours que tu fasses des choses à la dernière minute, et c'est toujours moi qui dois m'y coller !

Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Fais ça pour ta vieille mère, tu seras un ange.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi, je ferais pas ça pour tout le monde. Elle maugréa en tentant vainement de se soustraire à son étreinte aimante.

\- Que Dieu te garde, toi et ta grande générosité ! Ria sa mère en retirant son tablier et en l'accompagnant.

Elle partit alors d'une pas faussement rageur aussi lourd qu'elle le pouvait, sous le rire amusé de sa mère. Puis elle avisa son étui et son sac, qu'elle attrapa. Une de ses cordes avait lâché hier, il lui fallait en racheter d'autre. Alors en passant, elle fera d'une pierre deux coups. Alors qu'elle positionna tous son barda sur ses épaules, attrapa d'une main leste ses clés de maison, quelque chose la retint et la fit jeté un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle observa sa mère, à fond dans son épisode et qui se tenait dans l'ouverture de la grande double porte. Elenna jeta alors un regard sur cet environnement familier, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle observa les photos de famille accrochées sur les murs, celles de ses amis, que sa mère aimait comme ses propres enfants. Elle regarda cette porte blanche, sur sa droite au fond d'un autre couloir, qui menait vers sa chambre.

Son environnement, son cocon, qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Une dernière fois, elle posa un regard sur sa mère et sentit son cœur se serrer, d'une manière étrange. Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer, lui jeta un coup d'œil surprit.

\- Et bien ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non... La brune secoua la tête, les mots lui manquèrent. C'est juste que... Je t'aime, maman.

\- Oh... Ma chérie. Le regard de sa mère devint tout d'un coup brillant, et Elenna sut qu'elle était émue. Je t'aime aussi.

\- À demain midi ! Elenna se détourna rapidement pour ne pas faire face aux larmes de sa mère qui menaçaient de coulés, et dévala les escaliers.

Dans son dos, elle entendit sa mère lui dire :

\- À demain midi ! Bon courage pour le boulot !

Ses paroles se perdirent en écho dans l'escalier, et Elenna fit de nouveau face à la rigueur du froid. Elle serra son écharpe près de son cou et observa quelques instants la buée s'échapper de sa bouche. Cette fois-ci, elle ne toucha pas à son baladeur, bien au chaud au fond de son sac et préféra marcher en écoutant la délectable politesse des Parisiens aux volants. Elle marcha, la tête dans les nuages et un peu rêveuse. Elle s'arrêta au passage piéton qui était passé au rouge et patienta, tandis qu'une femme se posta un peu plus loin dans son dos, compagne silencieuse durant cette galère commune qu'était d'attendre le feu vert. Alors qu'elle chantonnait quelques paroles sans aucun sens, elle sortit son téléphone et répondit aux SMS suppliant d'Émilie et de Louis.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce geste inconscient, si ce n'est une sorte d'instinct étrange. Mais Elenna, pendant une demi-seconde et un réflexe innée, releva la tête quelque temps, et faillit se faire rentrer dedans par un vélo. Elle se jeta sur le bas-côté, tandis que son téléphone glissa sur le bitume et que la vieille dame hurla dans son dos. L'homme n'avait même pas tenter de freiner, et s'était enfuit comme un lâche.

\- Nan mais ça va pas bien ho ! Espèce de vaurien !

Elenna, encore sonnée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, mit du temps à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Son regard tomba alors sur la main ridée et faible, mais secourable, de la vieille femme. Elle l'attrapa de bonne grâce mais ne força pas tout son poids, craignant d'entraîner cette âme charitable dans sa chute.

\- Ça va mademoiselle ? Êtes-vous blessée ?

\- Nan... Balbutia Elenna, titubante.

Elle ramassa son téléphone, et vérifia l'état de chacun de ces membres. Mis à part une légère douleur dans la hanche, dans sa chute peut être son sac ou son étui, avait amortit le choc.

\- Ça va, elle continua, j'ai juste mal aux fesses.

\- C'est tout de même un monde ! Les trottoirs sont pour les piétons, mais ces gredins roulent quand même dessus ! Voulez-vous appeler la police ?

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas grand-mère, je crois qu'il est déjà partis bien loin. Elenna épousseta son jean, et lança dans un rire rassurant. J'ai rien de cassé et c'est le principal, ne vous en faite pas.

Après bien des échanges et des paroles rassurantes, Elenna parvint à convaincre la grand-mère un peu trop inquiète, que non, elle n'avait de traumatisme crânien, et que non, elle n'allait pas mourir étouffé par son vomi, après s'être évanouie dans une ruelle sombre. Décidément, cette journée commençait à devenir étrange et particulièrement dangereuse. S'il fallait être une James Bond Girl avec des supers gadgets pour marcher d'un point a, à un point b, Elenna était persuadée qu'elle n'allait pas faire long feu. Elle avait l'instinct de survie d'un nouveau né et d'un chaton sans défense.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Vieux Fou

**Bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic, le deuxième étant un léger descriptif de la vie d'Elenna, je me suis décidée à poster directement celui-ci. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Voir chapitre 2.**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et après des péripéties dignes d'une héroïne de (mauvaise) série B, elle arriva devant la si étrange, mais pourtant orignal boutique de Jon composée de deux étages. Les initiales du vieil homme, comme si elles se suffisaient à elles même pour être connues de tous, étaient faites de bois. Peintes en vert sombres, elles trônaient au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Un panneau de bois, semblable à celles des veilles tavernes, volait au vent avec un bruit métallique, tandis que le soleil frappa une fenêtre. Ce qui était original dans cette petite allée pavée, à l'abri du vent froid de l'hiver, c'était le colombage en bois foncé du bâtiment qui contrasté avec les bâtiments modernes aux alentours. La boutique détonait tellement avec les bâtiments plus récents de Paris en général, qu'Elenna avait l'impression de se retrouver en pleine campagne. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'être sur le chemin de Traverse et de faire partie des rares élus qui connaissaient son emplacement.

 _Tu es une sorcière, Elenna !_

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une bâtisse secrète, car ce bon Jon Roland Reed Tempel, vieux dandy Anglais qui avait déposé ses valises dans la belle capitale Française après la guerre, gérait une brocante assez huppée. Il était connu de tous dans le monde entier, comme étant un farouche défenseur de vieilleries aussi poussiéreuses que lui, et qui valaient sûrement beaucoup plus que tout l'immeuble d'Elenna. Les collectionneurs les plus riches de la planète venaient voir ses arrivages coûteux, provenant tous de contact mystérieux.

Si elle ne l'avait pas connu aussi « bien sous tous rapport », Elenna aurait été persuadée qu'il était de la mafia, ou quelque-chose de plus glauque encore.

La comparaison avec Harry Potter ne s'arrêtait pas là, car la magie et l'étrangeté du lieu continuait à l'intérieur. Dans cette maison, ou magasin qui se voulait similaire à une maison malgré son apparence cossue et intimiste, se trouvait une grande pièce. Elle était aussi chaleureuse qu'étouffante par la quantité effrayante d'objet. La décoration avait un charme rustique fou, tant par les meubles richement décorés datant de l'époque du Roi Soleil et qui auraient pu prendre place dans un musée, que par les tableaux colorés. Il y avait aussi des bijoux, montres à goussets, poignards ayant appartenu à d'anciens Tsars et diverses choses coûteuses et vieilles, protégés par une épaisse vitrine en verre incassable, à la caisse.

Et le vieillard qui porter toujours son trousseau de clés sur lui, posséder un fusil dans son bureau. De quoi refroidir des voleurs téméraires.

Sa mère adorait le vieil homme et son goût en matière de décoration. Pour preuve, tous les meubles de leur appartement venaient d'ici. C'était une cliente habituelle, qui aimait même prendre le thé avec le propriétaire, devenu un ami au fil des années. Mais Elenna, elle, n'aimait pas rester trop longtemps à l'intérieur de ce magasin, qui sentait la poussière. Car si la décoration et la découverte des objets, des bouquins et des joyaux auraient pu maintenir sa curiosité éveillée pendant des heures, elle se sentait étrange en ce lieu. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être épiée sans cesse, ce qui la rendait inconfortable.

Et son propriétaire n'aidait pas se sentir à l'aise, malgré sa gentillesse et son amabilité. Il avait toujours l'air un peu fou et dérangé. Farfelu, c'était le mot qui le caractérisait le plus.

C'était comme si tous ses propos étaient teintés de non-dit, d'énigme mystérieuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elenna n'était pas douée avec les énigmes, loin de là. Lorsqu'elle venait le voir, avec sa mère où dans un cas de force majeure comme celui-ci, seule, elle en avait pour des heures. Ça, c'était seulement dans les cas ou elle n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser avec politesse. Sa mère tenait à ce vieux bougre, comme à un très cher ami. Elenna ne pouvait certainement pas faire preuve d'irrespect. Mais le vieil homme radotait, racontait des histoires fascinantes, mais vraiment trop longues pour Elenna, qui avait l'impatience d'une enfant dans ce lieu, et un planning beaucoup trop chargé.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était à l'intérieur et que la cloche de l'entrée avait tinté, elle savait que le vieillard ne tarderait pas à venir pointer le bout de son nez. Il fallait faire vite. Elle inspira, et secoua ses épaules en essayant de retirer l'étrange sensation qui tomba sur son cœur, comme d'habitude. Elle marcha entre les commodes, les immenses armoires pourvues de gravure élaborées, soulignées avec des feuilles d'or. Ses pas furent étouffés par les tapis duveteux pourpre et poussiéreux, tandis qu'elle passait un épais rideau en velours, qui cachait en partie le chemin naturel fait par les meubles anciens. Elle leva son nez, et observa les lampes de papiers, les lanternes anciennes, et des multitudes de guirlandes multicolores parsemant le plafond, comme une voûte étoilée. Elle eut un sourire et en mettant sa mauvaise foi de côté, elle se mit à penser qu'elle aimait bien cet endroit. D'une certaine manière, avec toutes ces breloques qui scindés les murs, les lumières aux plafonds et les couleurs chatoyantes du papier peint, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans le _château ambulant_ , et dans la chambre du magicien plus précisément. Elle était même inspirée parfois, dans ce lieu magique et étrange. Elle arriva enfin au comptoir en bois brut qui servait de caisse au vieil homme remplit de papier, livre et parchemin, tandis que sur les côtés, se trouvait les présentoirs en verres, protégeant les bijoux. Elle frappa sur la sonnette en acier, qui servait aux clients à signaler leur présence. Elle crut entendre le murmure d'une voix, provenant d'un petit bureau derrière le comptoir. La porte était cachée par une tenture épaisse.

Elle tendit l'oreille et discerna la voix de Jon, qui parlait fébrilement.

\- Je sais.. Je sais ! Je vais la voir bientôt, c'est promis.

Agacé, Elenna frappa sur la sonnette une nouvelle fois, puis posa ses avants bras sur le comptoir, et attendit que Jon arrive, en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle croisa son regard dans un imposant miroir à la bordure dorée, de la taille de cinq hommes, entrelacés de vignes et d'épaisses branches noueuses. En forme d'ogive, il avait une forte inspiration gothique. Inconsciemment, elle frappa de nouveau sur la sonnette, tout en observant attentivement la glace. Elle avait un sentiment étrange en la regardant, comme si des yeux se promenaient, cachés dans le reflet de son propre regard.

\- Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive bon sang ! S'écria le vieil homme, dont la voix se rapprocha.

Elenna se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil, tandis que le visage du brocanteur pourtant sec et austère jusque là, se fendit d'un sourire.

\- Aaaaah ! Il s'exclama. Elenna ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Monsieur Tempel. La brune hocha rapidement la tête, en le saluant, tandis que l'homme fit le tour de son comptoir pour se rapprocher.

Il tendit sa main épaisse et ridée, qu'elle serra. Vêtu d'un élégant tailleur noir et d'un pourpoint argent, l'homme, dans son style vestimentaire, mêlait l'élégance du dandy Anglais, à celui du raffinement des hommes Parisiens. Bien qu'il était très âgé, ce bon vieux Jon était charmant avec sa barbe blanche, longue et épaisse ainsi que sa moustache cirée, parfaitement taillé. Il la contempla avec douceur et des yeux aussi sombre qu'un ancien parquet poli, qui semblaient beaucoup plus âgés qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Et la gentillesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, finit par radoucir le cœur d'Elenna. Elle qui était un peu de mauvaise humeur avec des heures de sommeil en moins, et avec quelques grammes d'alcool restants dans le sang. Un éclat lumineux sur la droite sortit Elenna de sa contemplation, et elle fixa de nouveau cet étrange miroir. La glace se mit à luire d'une teinte bleutée, fugace et rapide, comme si une lueur magique l'éclaira. Elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux à la recherche d'un lampadaire bleu sur le plafond, mais la voix du vieillard la fit sortir de son enquête.

\- Un beau miroir, pas vrai ?

Elenna acquiesça et l'homme poursuivit en se rapprochant de l'objet. Ménageant son suspens, il observa son reflet, avant de jeter un coup d'œil malicieux par dessus son épaule :

\- Il y a une histoire à son propos, veux tu l'entendre ?

\- Allez-y.

Elenna savait qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts, car l'homme était généreux en anecdote, sur tous les objets, meubles et bijoux présents dans son magasin. Il lui faudrait bien toute sa vie et la prochaine dans l'au-delà pour toutes les raconter, mais ce miroir avait attiré son attention. Le vieil homme confia alors son histoire, l'air tout à fait sérieux :

\- On dit que ce miroir peut communiquer avec d'autres, qu'il est un passage vers une autre contrée. Qu'il mène vers un ailleurs insoupçonnable, au-delà de ce monde et au-delà de la matière.

Le ton juste, les mains dans son dos, la jeune femme aurait pu croire cette histoire tant soit peu elle aurait été censée et surtout vraisemblable. Mais au lieu de le prendre sérieusement, la jeune femme ria en haussant un sourcil fatigué comme tout être humain sain qui se respectait.

\- On dirait une histoire toute droit sortit d'un bouquin fantasy ! Je sais pas ce que vous fumez dans votre bureau, mais vous devriez faire attention à votre âge !

\- Je ne fume pas de ce genre de chose, allons ! L'homme ria à son tour, toujours avec ce doux sourire. C'est ce que m'a confié l'homme à qui je l'ai acheté, et je le crois !

\- Vous gobez vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Allons, allons, jeune fille ! Un peu d'histoire mystérieuse ne fait pas de mal, de plus il est très beau ce miroir ! Sermonna l'homme, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers celui-ci. Si tu es intéressée, dépêche toi de te décider. Une jeune femme semblait prête à l'acheter il y a quelques jours, mais elle a disparu tout d'un coup. Je n'ai même pas entendu la clochette sonnée.

\- Merci du conseil mais vu la hauteur du truc, il ne passerait même pas dans mon ascenseur. Refusa Elenna en posant toutes ses affaires sur le sol, car elle commençait à fatiguer.

\- Alors que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Souhaites-tu boire une tasse de thé en ma compagnie ?

\- Pas du tout ! S'exclama Elenna, tandis qu'elle sortit victorieusement la facture de sa poche et le présenta sous le nez du bonhomme. Et puis le meuble que ma mère a vu, elle demande ce qu'il devient.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Commença t-il en déchiffrant sa propre écriture. Ah ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Le bijou de ta mère, Léo l'a réparé.

Et puis il se déplaça vers l'arrière boutique, un peu plus loin.

Elenna tiqua à ce nom et sentit un violent frisson qui parcouru son échine. Une réaction épidermique, qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son nom. Léo Moringotto, était l'assistant personnel de ce bon vieux Jon. Si le vieillard ressemblait au père Noël, étincelant de blancheur et de pureté grâce à sa barbe enneigée, Léo, lui, était le parfait opposé. Sa peau caramel, comme un vieux cuir tanné au soleil, ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon et ses cheveux longs, la rendaient mal à l'aise. Tout en lui, même son caractère, était angoissant. Ses sourires étaient très rares et il les faisait généralement en sa présence pour l'effrayer. Comme un requin se délectant de la terreur de sa proie qui sentait la mort arrivée. Il était peu loquace hormis avec le vieux Jon, mais d'après lui, c'était un homme sérieux, qui se passionnait pour l'art et les joyaux. Un fait soi-disant rare pour un homme âgé de la trentaine, et qui valait le respect de cette pie de Jon, qui amassait autant d'objet précieux que possible. Peu importait s'il faisait fuir les clients avec ses sourires carnassiers.

Jon revint vers elle, avec le pendentif ancien et atrocement coûteux de sa mère. Lové dans son écrin de velours, le collier de platine véritable, le pinçon de l'empereur manchot le prouver, étincelait de mille feux sous les lumières colorés de la boutique. Le pendentif était rond, des fines fleurs gravées en cercle entrelacées à des vignes et des feuilles en reliefs, embrassaient une émeraude étincelante. Elenna tenait dans sa main, un pur bijou d'orfèvrerie qui aurait pu tout aussi bien convenir à un homme, malgré les fleurs. C'était un cadeau de mariage de son père à sa mère, pour leurs vingt ans. Elenna se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise et sa tête tourna, en s'imaginant le prix de ce bijou, du coût de la réparation et surtout de devoir faire le chemin de retour avec un truc pareil dans son sac.

Jon ouvrit un sachet en papier kraft devant son nez, et Elenna s'empressa de refermer l'écrin et de le mettre dedans. Le brocanteur, réparateur de bijoux et restaurateur de vieux meuble de talent, le lui tendit alors, qu'elle prit sans comprendre.

\- Ta mère m'a réglé dès son dépôt. Pour le meuble qui lui a tapé dans l'œil elle devra attendre, j'ai malheureusement des commandes urgentes.

\- Oh d'accord...

Elenna laissa son regard voltiger sur les vitrines à côté du comptoir, tandis qu'elle glissa son précieux bien au fond de son sac, en sûreté. Parmi la multitude de colliers aux prix effarants, des bagues et pendentifs, plus élaborés les uns que les autres, un seul anneau, tout simple, retint son attention. L'anneau était aussi doré et brillant que le soleil et la laissa bouche bée d'admiration. Elle qui avait qualifié le vieux de pie il y a quelques minutes, à cet instant précis elle eut l'impression d'avoir attrapé sa maladie. Comme si appréciait la beauté des bijoux était contagieux. Des fines striures, semblables à des petits anneaux assemblés tout autour de la bague, l'entouraient comme un serpent.

Malgré la simplicité de l'ouvrage, ce qui la captiva, c'était la couleur du joyau.

Aussi rougie que des lèvres après un baiser ardent. Aussi pourpre que le sang vermeil qui battait dans son cœur et dans son corps. Si elle se rappelait les mots passionnés de sa mère devant un reportage sur les pierres précieuses, elle devait avoir un sang de pigeon devant elle.

\- Il est beau, pas vrai ? Fit Jon avec une voix amusé par l'air ébahit de la jeune femme. C'est un nouvel arrivage, qui vient d'Orient. Le joyau est si magnifique, que certains font une longue route pour le voir.

\- C'est vrai... c'est un beau caillou. Souffla Elenna, en battant des cils. Je me demande... si ma mère l'aimerait pour son anniversaire.

Elle se doutait que le prix devait être sacrément élevé, mais Elenna avait de quoi s'acheter ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait. Elle travaillait assez pour ça, et habitait encore chez sa mère. Malgré une participation médiocre du loyer, et malgré toutes ses activées et ses loisirs, Elenna avait un budget confortable. Et puis sa mère allait bientôt avoir cinquante-cinq ans, il fallait marquer le coup ! Alors que son côté rationnel allait la fustiger d'avoir eu une idée pareille, et que son côté grippe-sou était mort dans une partie de son cerveau, Jon enfonça un peu plus le clou, en attisant sa curiosité.

\- J'en suis persuadé, il plaît beaucoup. Mais malgré sa beauté, certains le veulent car une légende court sur cet anneau.

\- Encore une légende ? Ricana Elenna. C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ici ou quoi ?

\- On peut dire ça. Jon eut une étrange lueur dans le regard, comme s'il se murmurait une blague connue de lui seul, avant de poursuivre. On dit de cette bague qu'elle apporte paix et prospérité à son porteur. Que la chance l'accompagne, et que la richesse est assurée pour la famille. Même si peu en ont reçu les bienfaits, cette légende est connue parmi les acheteurs.

\- Bien sûr que les gens deviennent riches ! Rétorqua Elenna, avec un sourire désabusé lorsqu'elle se mit à douter de la lucidité du vieil homme. Ce truc doit valoir une blinde, il faut déjà l'être pour se le procurer !

\- Pas forcément, mais ce n'est pas la question. Répliqua Jon, en haussant ses sourcils broussailleux. Tu manques cruellement d'imagination, pour une mélomane et musicienne.

Sa mine se fit plus soucieuse et s'assombrit comme si cela le rendait triste. La brune ne comprit pas sa réaction.

\- L'imagination ? Elenna haussa un sourcil outré, indigné par sa remarque. C'est ce que vous vous dîtes, quand vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes fait pigeonner par un de vos clients farfelus ? Quand vous vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes fait avoir par des histoires rocambolesques, que personnes d'autres que vous, ne croit ?

Jon tempéra la chose, en ignorant la jeune fille et en observant lui aussi le joyau.

\- Joanne était folle lorsqu'elle a su que je l'avait. Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont semblables, mais ta mère et elle, ont le même âge. Et puis connaissant les goûts de ta mère, il pourrait lui convenir.

Elenna soupira, en essayant de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir d'ici, car plus le temps passait, plus cela l'agaçait d'être en compagnie de ce vieillard qu'elle respectait pourtant. Mais elle était beaucoup trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

\- Joanne ? Quelqu'un que je suis censée connaître ?

\- Oh c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que les fans qui connaissent son vrai prénom, j'oublie ces choses là, à mon âge. L'homme hocha la tête, comme s'il était d'accord avec lui même et se dirigea vers le mur couvert de photo puis il en prit une entre ses doigts.

Intriguée, Elenna la regarda, sans comprendre. Une belle femme blonde, aux yeux azuréens, se tenait aux côtés d'un Jon toujours aussi vieux. Elle haussa un sourcil sans reconnaître ce visage, même s'l lui était familier.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle est passée me voir il y a quelque temps. Informa Jon avec un clin d'œil amusé, sur le ton de la confidence. Pour moi elle est Joanne, une vieille amie, mais pour le monde entier, elle est plus connue sous le nom de J.K Rowling.

Elenna s'étouffa en avalant de travers sa salive, stupéfaite par sa révélation. Si elle ne s'était pas tenue au comptoir elle aurait atterri sur ses fesses. Maintenant qu'il le disait, Elenna la reconnaissait.

\- Putain de merde ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle s'étrangla avec grossièreté. Émilie serait cinglée en apprenant ça! Elle serait capable de mettre une tente devant votre magasin pour l'apercevoir au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Elle est folle d'Harry Potter !

L'homme partit dans un rire, et raccrocha sa précieuse photo sur son mur, qu'Elenna se surprit à observer les autres photos avec minutie, dans le but de reconnaître un des membres de Muse.

 _Sur un malentendu, on sait jamais. Peut-être qu'ils sont aussi amis !_

\- Ton amie risque d'attendre bien longtemps avant de la revoir. Ces dernières années, nous nous voyons moins souvent.

\- Pourquoi cela ? S'étonna Elenna.

\- Elle est très occupée, et aime beaucoup trop sa ville pour la quitter aussi souvent. Et puis nous nous parlons grâce aux emails, ou plus rarement par téléphone. Notre amitié est ainsi, mais nous savons que nous serons toujours là, l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours.

\- Je comprends cela...

Mais elle n'adhérait pas à cette façon de penser. Car si Elenna s'imaginait loin de ses amies proches, ou de sa famille elle risquait de devenir folle. Ils étaient son point de repère en ce monde. Si elle se retrouvait seule avec elle même, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre. Il ne faisait pas bon ménage pour elle de supporter le silence et la solitude car ses pensées étaient pernicieuses, malines et déprimantes parfois.

\- Bon sang, si on m'aurait dit un jour que j'ai serré la main, de quelqu'un qui connaît JK Rowling... S'étonna encore la jeune femme, en observant sa main.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, nos conversations ont grandement aidés à l'élaboration de ses bouquins ! Et je dirais même que son inspiration était à son apogée lorsqu'elle venait me voir ! Il se vanta, l'œil brillant et amusé.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Elenna, suspicieuse.

\- Allons à mon âge, tu crois vraiment que je vais mentir pour impressionner une enfant, qui pourrait être ma petite fille ?

\- Vous n'y gagnerez pas grand chose, c'est vrai... Concéda la jeune femme. À part le fait de vous rendre plus intéressant.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le dans le caractère du vieil Homme. Il était farfelu, étrange avec ces histoires rocambolesques, mais il était loin d'être un menteur pour vendre ses bijoux et ses objets. Le charme de sa boutique et la beauté des objets se suffisaient à eux même. Elenna regarda encore l'anneau, tandis que l'homme sortit son trousseau de clés caché jusque là dans sa poche, et solidement attaché à sa ceinture. Il fit à nouveau le tour du comptoir, et se posta derrière la caisse. Il enfila des gants en lin sortit de nulle part et entreprit d'ouvrir la vitrine.

\- Oh ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je dois... Je pense que je dois réfléchir avant d'acheter un truc pareil.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté, et étrangement, il accéléra même ses mouvements. Elenna, gênée, se balança sur ses pieds et en se demandant comment elle allait se sortir de cette situation. Elle était du genre à faire ses magasins toute seule, et détester que les vendeurs viennent lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide. Dans ces moments là, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour se débarrasser des serviables vendeurs.

\- Regarde donc ce magnifique joyau ! S'extasia l'homme, l'œil brillant. Il en existe peu en ce monde, je dirais même que rien ne pourrait l'égaler, tant il est **unique** !

\- Je.. oui, il est très beau. Souffla la jeune femme, gênée.

L'homme rapprocha ses mains gantées de son visage, avec un air empressé.

\- Prends-le donc ! Pour l'admirer de plus près !

\- Je ne porte même pas de gants ! S'indigna la jeune femme en reculant un peu.

 _Pourquoi il a l'air d'être aussi excité ! C'est qu'un foutu bijou !_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je te donne l'autorisation ! Prends-le !

\- Je.. je... Non !

Une voix monta du fond de la pièce, dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt et atelier pour restaurer les meubles.

\- Monsieur Tempel ? Je ne trouve pas la commande de quinze heures.

Elenna papillonna des yeux, et profita de cette interruption pour encore plus s'éloigner. Le vieil homme stoppa son geste, et son air fou, presque fanatique, se brisa. Il regarda la jeune femme qui marchait vers la sortie, sans un au revoir ni un dernier regard, avec affliction. La clochette de son magasin sonna, et il sut que la jeune femme était partie, et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Il déposa le bijou à sa place, et soupira, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué une terrible occasion. Il marcha alors vers son assistant, qui l'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte du son atelier, les bras croisés. Étrangement, Léo avait l'air mal à l'aise, et son masque d'arrogance habituel s'était brisé.

\- Qui était là ?

\- Peu importe mon garçon. Indiqua l'homme en soupirant. Viens là, que je te montre où est cette commande.

Elenna marchait beaucoup trop rapidement pour se rendre compte du chemin qu'elle prenait. Ce vieux fou l'avait carrément fait flipper, elle avait été à deux doigts de le gifler, lui et sa foutue bague, pour qui ne l'approche plus. Maintenant qu'elle était assise sur un banc au milieu d'un parc peu fréquenté en cette fin d'après-midi, et que son cœur semblait apaisé, Elenna commença à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Jon avait eu l'air d'un toxico revendeur qui avait insisté trop fortement pour vendre sa marchandise. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi forcé, aussi empressé de lui faire acheter quelque-chose. Et puis la question d'un manque d'argent vint dans son esprit, mais elle raya immédiatement cette idée. L'homme était capable de se payer n'importe quoi avec le fric qu'il se faisait en vendant ses trésors. Et il était tellement peu dépensier, mis à part pour acheter des objets hors du commun pour sa propre collection, qu'Elenna était certaine qu'il devait garder un sacré pécule sous son lit.

Finalement, la meilleure des hypothèses, était que Jon avait été enlevé par des OVNIS, et remplacé par un robot.

\- Vieux fou décati va ! Elle s'écria à voix haute. Pourquoi ça finit toujours bizarrement quand je vais chez lui !?

Elle se souvint alors qu'étant gamine, l'homme avait eu l'air étrangement intrigué par sa personne, posant des questions un peu trop personnelles à son encontre. Sa mère, pas du tout inquiéter qu'un être extérieur à leur cercle d'amis se mette à poser des questions à son sujet, lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde, et en toute innocence. Après ce comportement n'était pas étonnant, elle avait toujours parler de ses enfants comme les joyaux de sa vie. Et depuis ce fameux jour où il était rentré dans leur vie, après que sa mère ait souhaité assouvir sa curiosité sur cette étrange boutique, les situations de ce genre s'étaient accumulées. Elenna n'arrivait même plus à en tenir le compte, tant elles avaient été nombreuses.

Elenna poussa un soupir énorme, tant, qu'une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola de l'arbre dans son dos. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune femme n'était pas trop loin de chez elle, à vingt minutes de marche. Le parc dans lequel elle commença à vagabonder, elle le connaissait comme sa poche, alors aucun risque qu'elle ne se perde. Elle commença même à couper à travers les arbres, en quittant le sentier battu. Apaisée par le son de la nature, des feuilles qui dansaient au vent et des oiseaux chantants, Elenna inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Les arbres étaient touffus, épais et ils empêchaient ainsi tout son de la circulation de parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, seule le bruit de ses pas crissant perturbaient le silence.

C'était rafraîchissant et reposant.

Lentement, mais sûrement, elle continua sur ce chemin en prenant garde où elle posait les pieds. Les racines étaient noueuses, sorties de terre, alors le passage était ardu. Un oiseau s'envola avec un bruissement d'ailes près de son oreille et la fit sursauter. Son cœur, tel un cheval de course au galop, battit promptement dans sa cage thoracique. Le calme revint assez rapidement cependant et l'odeur de la forêt humidifiée par une ancienne pluie, emplit ses narines. Elle sortit son téléphone, et envoya un texto rapide à sa mère, en lui disant que ses visites chez Jon étaient finies, et qu'elle n'y passera plus. Elle resserra l'écharpe que Louis lui avait offerte autour de son cou, prise d'un frisson. Alors qu'elle quitta des yeux son téléphone, son regard glissa vers le sol.

Un éclair rouge, fugace, attira son attention, comme un flash.

Intriguée, elle s'accroupit pour mieux voir la source, mais avec difficulté, car le poids de sa guitare ainsi que celui de son sac lui pesèrent lourdement sur les épaules. Et avec les feuilles humides, elle était à deux doigts de glisser par terre, la tête la première. Elle reprit son équilibre avec difficulté, enleva quelques branches et feuillages, et entraperçu une bague. Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts pour mieux l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Putain de merde ! C'est la bague du vieux fou !

Elle se redressa vivement, à l'affût d'une caméra cachée. C'était étonnant et quasiment impossible qu'une bague semblable à celle qu'elle avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors là, je pige que dalle !

La pierre brillait d'une telle force à la lumière du soleil, qu'elle semblait être vraie et coûteuse. Elle tourna l'anneau sur lui-même et admira la finesse de l'ouvrage qui avait été effectué. Des fines striures, semblables à des petits anneaux assemblés tout autour de la bague, l'entourant comme un serpent. Pas de doute possible, elle était la parfaite réplique de la bague de Jon. Un début de migraine commença à poindre, lorsqu'elle vérifia pour la énième fois qu'une caméra n'était pas dans un coin, et qu'un imbécile de présentateur n'allait pas lui sauter dessus en criant un :

 _« Surpriiiiiise ! On t'a bien eu, avoue, c'était marrant ?! Hein, que c'était marrant ? »_

Mais aucune personne ne vint, et aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, mis à part celui du vent dans les feuilles. Aucun bruit trop précipité dans un buisson, qu'elle pourrait confondre avec celui d'un être vivant. Et si quelqu'un l'avait volé, entre les courtes minutes de son départ, et l'avait perdu dans sa fuite ?

 _Impossible, à moins que le type ait des supers pouvoirs, de super voleur._ Contra Elenna au fil de ses suppositions.

La question qui la taraudait maintenant, c'était le sort de cette bague. Allait-elle la vendre ? Elle en tirerait sûrement un bon prix, mais si cette bague était **réellement** celle de Jon, par un hasard vraiment étrange, elle était en quelque sorte une voleuse. Mais pour le moment, alors qu'elle sentit un frisson d'appréhension parcourir son échine à l'idée même de se forcer à revoir le vieillard, pour un acte citoyen, elle se décida à la garder avec elle quelques temps. Et puis finalement, envahit par un étrange sentiment, Elenna voulut apprécier d'avoir un bijou aussi coûteux à sa main. Elle lança le portable dans son sac et passa l'anneau avec lenteur, appréciant son éclat au soleil. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, les oiseaux ne volaient plus de branches en branches, et même le vent sembla se taire. Fascinée, un sourire fendit son visage, alors qu'elle leva la main au niveau de ses yeux. Ce bijou la captivait d'une bien étrange manière. En plein adoration, elle aurait pu passer pour une folle à quelqu'un qui aurait surprit cette scène de contemplation. Mais pour Elenna, qui tournait sa main sous les rayons du Soleil pour apprécier plus encore son éclat, elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir un beau bijou sur elle. L'accalmie fut courte, et ce moment de flottement se brisa, quand une énorme bourrasque de vent la traversa de part en part, semblable à une tornade dont elle était l'épicentre. Paniquée par ce phénomène, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et la peur figea ses mouvements. Cela dura quelques secondes, tandis que son souffle commença à lui manquer. Comme si la tornade aspirait la moindre parcelle de vie et d'oxygène autour d'elle. Une douleur sourde commença à poindre dans son cœur et elle porta ses mains à celui-ci, dans un vain espoir d'apaiser cette souffrance qui s'amplifia, s'amplifia tant, qu'elle en devint insupportable.

Le doigt où elle avait passé la bague la brûla, comme-ci celui ci sortait tout droit des fournaises de l'Enfer.

Un hurlement de douleur sorti de sa bouche, le premier son depuis le déchaînement du vent. Sa peur se fit plus grande encore, à tel point qu'elle implora un dieu clément de la libérer. Elle fit un unique pas, au prix d'un immense effort et de lutte contre la bourrasque, et une lumière apparut droit devant elle dans un éclair aveuglant. Les yeux plissés, Elenna parvint à discerner avec difficulté une forme humanoïde, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres. La forme étrange portait une longue robe et tout ce que Elenna parvint à voir à travers ses larmes, ce fut de longs cheveux qui tombaient en une élégante cascade jusqu'à ses pieds. Ce scintillement qui émanait de la personne, d'abord pâle, se fit de plus en plus éblouissant, tant qu'elle ferma les yeux et mit une main en visière sur son visage baigné de larme.

La regarder dans les yeux était insoutenable, c'était comme fixer le soleil sous sa forme terrestre.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de son cœur, indescriptible, mais toute envie de fuite et de peur s'envola. Elle ne se sentait plus en danger, elle était comme apaisée. Et après un long moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, la forme se rapprocha avec lenteur. Comme suspendue dans le vide, tel un fantôme qui flottait et caressait l'herbe, elle ne fit aucun bruit. Elenna fut terrifiée, et se dit alors que tout ceci ne pouvait être réel, que cela n'existait pas. Qu'elle était en train d'halluciner sévèrement, et que son corps était simplement paralysé. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la forme avait disparu et un maigre sourire rassuré traversa ses traits. Pourtant elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, et le vent l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement.

Une voix résonna en écho dans son esprit, sans propriétaire physique. Elle était proche et éloignée à la fois, dans un écho qui faillit la rendre folle.

 _\- I amar prestar aen, gwenwin in enninath, Henig._

Il y eu un moment de flottement, un moment d'accalmie. Elenna crut que son calvaire se finissait, mais la voix se fit plus forte, impérieuse.

 _\- Ú i vethed... nâ i onnad. Han bâd lîn._

La jeune fille écarquilla des yeux terrifiés, et sa lèvre trembla. Cette voix avait ébranlé son âme, elle la sentit se briser. Et son maudit corps qui refusait toujours de bouger, de fuir. Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, l'être lumineux réapparut. Il brilla alors de plus en plus fortement, illuminant les arbres aux alentours, et les alentours Elle entendit le son particulier de son cœur qui battait avec force dans ses oreilles, alors que la lumière se calqua sur le même rythme. Son onde éclatante s'enroula autour de son corps avec une douce chaleur. Tout d'un coup, l'être s'évapora en une myriade de gerbes d'étincelles aveuglantes. Elenna dut fermer les yeux avec force, tant cela fut puissant et faillit la faire s'écrouler. Son corps ressentit la gravité, elle eu l'impression de voler dans le ciel, avant de descendre avec une rapidité affolante. Elle se sentit dégringolée, tombée dans le vide comme si elle venait de faire un saut à l'élastique. Elle retrouva sa voix et hurla de toutes ses forces. La pression écrasa sa poitrine et un danger de mort lui serra les entrailles, mais elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. La chute sembla se ralentir, étrangement, avant de ressentir une violente douleur dans tout son corps.

Et alors que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient entièrement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Mais ohmondieu ! Qu'arrive t-il Elenna ? Et cette lumière qu'est ce que c'est ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! :P (Je vais poster tous les dimanches dorénavant, merci de la lecture !)**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Maudite

**Disclamer : Chapitre 2**

 **Voici le chapitre 4 et c'est presque honteusement que je vous le poste. Comme j'ai écrit toute ma fic d'une traite les chapitres ne sont pas fait au fur et à mesure alors je les découpe. Celui-ci va être affreusement court, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de faire du délicieux suspens ! Navrée ! :P** **Promis, le prochain sera plus long.**

 **Merci à tous ceux/celles qui suivent, mis des reviews et des favoris !** **ça me fait plaisir !**

 **Et je réponds ici à une partie de la review de Nynaeve A. Mandragoran, pour vous faire profiter de la réponse : Non, la bague qui attire autant Elenna n'est pas un Silmaril, même si j'avoue que cette idée m'avait effleuré l'esprit à une époque. Eux, je les laisse dans la terre, la mer et le ciel d'Arda.**

 **Si vous avez la moindre question, ou si vous souhaitez me faire part de votre avis, n'hésitez pas ! :)**

26.08.2018

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Elenna se réveilla en sursaut, le visage face contre terre et trempée par une pluie diluvienne. Elle battit des paupières, complètement hagarde et le corps légèrement ankylosé. Celui-ci la faisait tant souffrir, qu'elle avait l'impression d'être passée à la machine à laver. Elenna était frigorifiée et tremblante, trempée jusqu'à l'os. Un vent souffla dans les branches et elle tressaillit en craignant que la lumière ne revenait. Elle et son vent semblable au souffle de la mort. Mais l'air glacé fut simplement une bourrasque, gelant son corps et son âme. Alors qu'elle gigotait légèrement pour se replacer, une puissante douleur diffuse partit dans son dos jusqu'à ses omoplates.

Elle glapit de douleur, le souffle coupé et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Avec toutes les peines du monde, elle se redressa en prenant appui sur son bras gauche, quand tout d'un coup une douleur fulgurante traversa celui-ci. Elle hurla à nouveau de douleur et son cri se répercuta dans la forêt, effrayant au passage plusieurs grives apeurés. Au prix d'un effort et d'une immense peine, elle parvint à s'asseoir sur ses fesses trempées. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fixa son bras avec effroi. Impossible de bouger sans que celui-ci ne soit traversé par une vive douleur.

 _Comment je me suis fait ça ?!_

La panique commença doucement à monter. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans une situation pareille, aussi improbable ? Elle calma sa respiration, renifla misérablement ses larmes et tenta maintenant de remettre les choses en place dans son esprit embrumé par la terreur. Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, riche en excès niveau de l'alcool ou même de la nourriture. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque substance illicite ingurgité, ou fumé. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu ces dernières heures la faisait légèrement douter. Il lui était arrivée d'en fumer un peu, lorsqu'elle avait été un peu plus jeune. Mais cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Quand bien même, les effets se seraient estompés depuis des lustres, surtout au regard de la cohérence de sa discussion avec le brocanteur.

Avant même d'appeler à l'aide, elle vérifia d'abord les alentours. Hagarde, courbaturée et fatiguée, elle chercha en vain des repères. Mais aucun environnement familier et simplement des arbres aux troncs énormes, si hauts qu'ils caressaient la cime des nuages. Différents des bouleaux et des simples chênes du parc. Les haies semblaient sauvages et non taillées par la main de l'homme. Elle tendit l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruissement de feuille agité, provenant de quelqu'un qui l'aurait entendu dans sa chute. Mais seul le vent glissa dans les branches, dans les buissons. Et pas même les bruits de la circulation dense de Paris, ne parvinrent à elle. La pluie commença à se calmer, tandis qu'un rayon de soleil traversa la canopée des arbres, lui apportant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.

Le soleil était en train de se lever, constata-t'elle avec effroi.

 _Est-ce que je viens réellement de dormir une foutue nuit dehors ?!_

Comme pour souligner ses pensées, elle éternua, signe d'une nuit à la belle étoile. Elle aperçut alors son étui à guitare plus loin, barbouillé de feuilles mortes et de terre. Son sac à main était à l'exact opposé, ouvert et débraillé. Elle se dévissa alors la tête et vit une pente raide juste dans son dos.

 _Je n'ai pourtant pas descendu un truc pareil ! Le parc, c'est un terrain plat, pas vrai ?_

\- Pas vrai ? Elle demanda à voix haute, apeurée.

Elle pensait subir un rêve, un songe drôlement réel et douloureux. La panique monta un cran au-dessus et les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai. Putain. Putain. Elle répéta dans un sanglot, en proie à une terreur grandissante jusqu'au point de rupture.

 _-_ HEHOOOO ! Y'A QUELQU'UN ?! Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix. À L'AIDE !

Innocemment, elle espérait sincèrement qu'un promeneur l'avait entendu et que les secours allaient arriver.

Mais personne ne vint. Ni maintenant, ni après cinq minutes d'attente.

Elle parvint à se lever avec douleur, marcha lentement en direction de son sac à main et s'écroula devant lui. Elle farfouilla dedans rapidement, sentit les clés de son appartement et enfin son portable. Elle le déverrouilla avec empressement, tandis que l'écran d'accueil lui indiqua onze heures. Une photo s'afficha. Une version antérieure de sa personne les cheveux noir de jais, à côté d'une Émilie, qui lui souriaient. Elle son cœur se serra, elle cligna des yeux et essuya ses larmes. Elle remarqua alors avec horreur le réseau inexistant. Lorsqu'elle tenta d'appeler le numéro d'urgence, elle n'entendit rien, seulement le sanglot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle éteignit alors à contre cœur son téléphone pour économiser sa batterie. Le regard vide, elle rapprocha son sac à main de son flanc, comme une bouée de sauvetage et en secouant la tête. Elle se pensait folle à cet instant, autant que l'était Jon avec ses histoires farfelues et qui selon ses dires, aurait pu vivre une telle chose. Et c'est alors qu'un éclat rouge attira son attention et cette maudite bague sembla la narguer pendant quelques secondes. Cette foutue bague qui avait fait apparaître quelque chose d'étrange, tant, qu'elle était en train de remettre en cause sa santé mentale. Et elle devait loin d'être saine, vu comment elle commença à la maudire intérieurement.

 _C'est à cause de toi tout ça ! À cause de toi et de ce vieux fou !_

Des larmes commencèrent à troubler sa vision, encore. Elle pleura de nouveau à chaudes larmes, en se sentant tout à coup très idiote et pathétique. Ce n'était pas la faute d'un stupide bijou, mais juste de la malchance. Elle aurait dû rentrer dès qu'elle avait ramassé l'anneau, ou le rendre à son propriétaire, sans tenter de le garder pour elle. Est-ce que dieu avait vu son larcin et avait décidé de la juger instantanément ?

 _Dieu ? Mon cul ouais !_ Elle maugréa intérieurement, avant de se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Elle tira sur l'écharpe de Louis avec son membre valide et le passa en douceur autour de son bras lésé. Puis elle passa le nœud, qu'elle avait noué grâce à ses dents au préalable, autour de sa nuque. Son bras était collé contre son torse, dans un vain espoir de ne pas le bouger plus que de rigueur. Elle remercia sa mère, qui lui avait enseigné les gestes de premiers secours.

Maintenant, plus de larme, il fallait retrouver la civilisation coûte que coûte.

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Quatre heures.

Quatre heures de marche avec le dos en compote, chargé comme un mulet.

Quatre heures qu'elle marchait avec lenteur sur un chemin de terre sans avoir entendu, ne serait-ce que le moindre bruit d'un monde civilisé. Tout ce qui l'avait accompagné, c'était le chant des oiseaux qui glissaient sur le vent et inconscients de ses déboires. Pas même un seul avion avait troublé leur joyeuse mélodie.

 _Pas un ! Peut-être une grève ? Pourquoi ils sont toujours en grève ceux-là ?!_

Pendant tout ce temps, des milliers d'arbres centenaires avaient défilés devant ses yeux pleins de désespoir. Ses bottes étaient pleines de terres, lourdes. Ses jambes lui faisaient terriblement mal, commençaient à se raidir. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi mal physiquement, ce fut pendant les maudites heures de sport au lycée. Son bras bougea un peu, et elle sentit un pic électrique dans celui-ci. Lui aussi était mal en point. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour soulager cette douleur, n'importe quoi pour qu'un beau gosse médecin du genre de la série « Urgences » vienne la sauver. Mais pas de beau médecin sortant tout droit d'un buisson en vue, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle était à deux doigts de compter les feuilles pour s'occuper l'esprit. Prête à tout pour détourner ses pensées, qui étaient principalement concentrées sur le fait que son corps était douloureusement à sa limite.

Mais il fallait continuer, sortir de ce foutu parc qui faisait la taille de Paris même.

Elle suivait le même chemin de terre du début, formé naturellement par le passage des animaux. Plus tôt, elle avait rencontré une bifurcation et le choix s'était décidé grâce au fameux « plouf, plouf ». Elle changea son sac de position, essayant de lui faire prendre une place confortable. Pourquoi elle ne voulait pas les abandonner, lui et son étui ? Parce que sa guitare, elle y tenait plus que tout au monde, c'était son premier instrument. Et son sac contenait au moins de quoi survivre un peu. Le chemin continua, alors que les ombres de ce début soirée se firent plus présentes. Elenna s'étonna du climat, le temps était un peu plus froid, comme si l'hiver s'était endurci en une nuit. Plus frigorifiant que celui qui lui avait sauté à la gorge, lorsqu'elle était sortie de chez Louis, il y a maintenant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité.

Louis et Émilie.

Comment réagiront-ils quand ils apprendront sa disparition ? Et surtout lorsqu'elle les reverra ? Ils se moqueraient d'elle pendant des décennies, au moins. Par contre, s'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui risquait de moins rire, c'était sa mère. Elle qui pensait que sa fille chérie était rentrée après son passage chez le brocanteur, comment elle réagira quand elle verra qu'Elenna n'était pas allée à son travail et ne donnait plus de nouvelle ? Elle deviendra morte d'inquiétude et remuera ciel et terre. Et avec son téléphone qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas, chose qui l'énervait plus que tout vu son prix.

\- Quelle merde. Elle sanglota et shoota dans une pomme-de-pin.

Son souffle était erratique, alors elle s'arrêta pendant de longues minutes.

Des larmes coulèrent et des soubresauts secouèrent son corps à chaque sanglot. Depuis quatre heures, Elenna ne comptait plus les fois où elle s'était arrêtée pour chouiner comme une gosse. Plus le temps passé, plus la jeune femme mature et adulte laissait place à une enfant apeurée. Elle perdait pied, son self-control s'était brisé en mille morceaux et sa terreur était incontrôlable. Elle se mit à penser à qu'elle point elle était maudite et ce, depuis sa naissance. Il lui était arrivé des mésaventures un nombre incalculable de fois, mais jamais elle n'avait subi pareil acharnement. Pareille situation aussi incontrôlable et incompréhensible. Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir le repos ? Ne pouvait-elle pas vivre sa vie, enfin en paix et en bonne santé ? Pourquoi est-ce que le monde lui même, semblait s'acharner sur elle ? Maudit soit-elle, maudite bague et maudite forêt !

Finalement au bord de l'épuisement, elle décida de se reposer sous un grand arbre. Elle posa sommairement ses affaires à ses côtés et s'installa contre celui-ci, en douceur. Le moindre de ses mouvements étaient douloureux et faisaient trembler son bras blessé, alors elle devait y aller doucement. Ravie de pouvoir reposer ses jambes douloureuses quelques instants, elle soupira d'aise. Ce moment d'accalmie lui permit de retrouver ses esprits et elle arrêta de penser à des choses aussi sombres. Quelque chose ne tarda pas à attirer toutes ses pensées. La faim tirailla ses entrailles, tordant ses boyaux dans tous les sens. Sa main s'engouffra dans son sac, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Lorsque le bruit familier du sac en papier kraft de la boulangerie se fit entendre, un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle le dévora avec un plaisir non dissimulé, gémissant goulûment. Le « repas » fut maigre et frugal. Pour passer le temps et occuper son esprit qui commençait à imaginer un steak imaginaire, elle fouilla dans son sac. Sa robe de la veille rejoignit ses chaussures et sa trousse de maquillage, aux côtés de ses jambes. La suite, ne fut que des babioles. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait enlevé tous ses bijoux et les avaient balancés au fond de son sac. L'idée de faire Petit Poucet l'avait effleuré, mais elle avait vite abandonné. Elle n'aurait jamais eu assez de bijou. Le seul qui était encore sur elle, dans sa poche de son jean, c'était cette bague rouge. Combien de fois l'avait-elle observé avec colère, sans pouvoir se résoudre à la jeter, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Même si la haine lui avait susurré de rejeter inutilement sa rancœur contre cet anneau, une partie de son âme l'en avait empêché.

Et elle ne s'était jamais pensée aussi folle qu'à cet instant.

Des écouteurs entremêlés ainsi que son baladeur, rejoignirent le tas qu'elle venait de former. Avec une joie immense, elle aperçut deux barres de céréales. Celles-ci auraient dû être englouties pendant ses pauses déjeuners. Elle contint à grande peine son envie de les dévorer sur-le-champ. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps un sourire naquit sur son visage, même s'il fut pâle et fatigué. Si jamais sa mésaventure durait plus de vingt-quatre heures, elle aura de quoi manger un petit peu. Combien de temps un être humain pouvait rester sans manger avant de mettre en péril sa vie ? Et de boire ? Elle espérait ne pas être obligée d'autant se rationner et que les secours la trouveront avant de mourir comme une idiote. Elle était un ventre sur patte, et n'avait jamais aussi peu manger de sa vie, en autant de temps.

 _Quelle histoire de dingue ! Personne ne me croira, si je leur raconte que j'ai vu une lumière blanche avant d'être tombée comme une merde ! Direction l'asile !_

Un maigre sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres desséchées, avant de s'évanouir. Elenna essayait de se cacher derrière un semblant d'humour, mais elle se voilait la face pour cacher son inquiétude. Car pour la première fois de toute sa foutue vie, elle avait peur de l'inconnu, de son avenir. Pire que tout autre sentiment, elle était surtout terrifiée à l'idée de mourir seule dans cette forêt incompréhensible. Un frisson la parcourut, lorsqu'un vent hivernal s'insinua sous ses vêtements et la fit éternuer. Elle pressa un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle, en tremblant comme une feuille. Ses vêtements étaient encore légèrement trempés, mais c'était supportable. Le bois était-il encore mouillé depuis ce matin ? Les branches non loin d'elle semblaient l'être en tout cas. Incapable de faire un feu même si elle possédait un briquet, soudainement accablé d'une grande fatigue. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire le moindre mouvement, le moindre soupir.

Ce fut sur un sentiment de soif âprement mêlé à du désespoir, qu'elle réussit par miracle à s'endormir.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez et ce fut épuisée qu'elle reprit sa route. Elle était épuisée par cette nuit, durant laquelle des bruits d'animaux, de hibou hululant comme dans les films d'horreurs et des insectes grouillant l'avaient réveillé. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir dormi plus de quelques heures d'affilées. Mais elle était forte d'une nouvelle détermination, elle qui ne voulait pas mourir seule et savoir son corps dévorer par les animaux sauvages. Surtout pour finir par être retrouvée vingt ans plus tard et finir dans la rubrique « fait divers ». Elenna observa avec attention à son environnement, et prit garde à ne pas trop faire de bruit dans le but de ne pas manquer quelqu'un qui l'appellerait. La forêt était calme et même si elle tendait l'oreille pour entendre le moindre petit bruit de circulation, aucun son ne lui parvint. Seulement le bruissement du vent et les gazouillis des oiseaux qui s'éveillaient pour cette nouvelle journée.

À force de concentration, elle parvint à entendre un bruit qui fit bondir son cœur.

Le chant de l'eau parvint à ses oreilles, comme une mélopée salvatrice. Elle marcha dans sa direction, pria pour ne pas rater ce miracle, jusqu'à atterrir devant un maigre ruisseau. L'herbe sauvage parcourait la berge et était parsemée de grosses pierres saillantes. Elle s'agenouilla devant ce miracle et plongea sa main dans l'eau fraîche. Elle but autant que son estomac le lui permettait, sans s'inquiétait des quelques saletés qui flottaient sur l'eau. Elle passa ensuite une gerbe d'eau sur le visage, tout en frottant légèrement. L'eau glacial la revigora et les résidus de sommeil la quittèrent enfin. Elle exalta un soupir profond et remercia la chance qui l'avait emmené jusque-là. Elle regarda son bras blessé en soupirant.

 _Il faut que je vérifie son état._

Avec douceur, elle retira son écharpe de fortune. Celle-ci était mouillée de transpiration, due à ses efforts. Ses cheveux commençaient à être gras et collants sur son crâne. Et impossible de s'attacher les cheveux avec un bras en moins. Elle qui vouait un culte à ses longs cheveux, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose dorénavant ; se raser le crâne. Elle les plaça sur le côté, là où ils ne pouvaient pas la gêner, avant d'enlever avec douceur sa chemise. Malgré toutes ses précautions, un faux mouvement provoqua une douleur sourde irradiant de son dos et dans son bras. La souffrance ne tarda pas à irradier dans son avant-bras gauche, qui avait bleui. Une étrange nuance de violet qui détonnait sur sa peau blanche, mais aucun os ne sortait.

 _C'est déjà ça, je serais tombée dans les vapes sinon_.

Ce n'était pas une fracture, mais une entorse. Enfin, elle en déduisait cela, elle n'était pas médecin. Elle gémit encore de douleur et balança sa chemise sur son sac en tirant une grimace de dégoût. Elle plaça sa main en coupe et déversa de l'eau qu'elle venait de recueillir sur sa peau. Elle entendit presque sa peau brûlante et douloureuse qui lui hurla des remerciements. C'était inutile, elle le savait qu'il lui fallait une atèle, un diagnostic. Le monde moderne quoi.

Mais au moins la morsure du froid calma la douleur.

Elle replaça son écharpe en atèle, faute de mieux, bien plus doucement que la première fois. Reprenant ses fardeaux et avec une énergie nouvelle, Elenna était déterminée à trouver enfin la sortie de ce bois de malheur. Elle commença tout d'abord par remonter cette rivière, rassurée d'avoir enfin de l'eau, quand bien même elle aurait été croupie, à ses côtés. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle eut le déplaisir de voir que la rivière terminer son chemin. Elle était traversée par des cailloux aussi acérés que des lames de rasoir et des arbres couchés par une tempête. Elle ne pouvait poursuivre ce chemin alors que la rivière continuait plus loin à travers ce mur de ronce infranchissable. Et alors que l'eau s'écoulait paresseusement à travers les pierres qui lui barraient la route, Elenna perdit espoir. Que fallait-il faire ? Rester là, près de cette eau salvatrice et infinie à attendre les secours, ou bien trouver une autre porte de sortie, car la première solution comptait trop sur la chance pour elle ? La brune mit du temps à prendre sa décision, mais ce fut le cœur lourd qu'elle décida à regret de reprendre la route.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait, elle retrouva un chemin fait de terre battue. Il y avait même quelques pierres, érodées par le temps et les intempéries, mais si éparses et en si mauvais états, qu'elle sut au fond d'elle que ce passage était abandonné depuis des siècles. Elle n'eut même pas la force de ressentir le moindre espoir de trouver une civilisation non loin.

Et puis c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rappela les jeux grandeurs nature des adultes, comme des enfants. Ces grands rassemblements qui regorgé de personne, vêtus comme à l'époque du Moyen-âge et qui s'imprégnaient de leur rôle, devenant des Seigneurs, des paysans ou même des moines à la coupe au bol. Ces gens là aimaient ce regroupés dans les forêts, dans d'immenses et joyeuses réunions, et souvent dans des lieux remplit d'histoires. Peut-être que ces pierres étaient le chemin vers une ancienne ruine et repaire de grands enfants, qui aimaient vivre à nouveau des époques particulières ?

À en juger par la hauteur du soleil, il devait être midi et cela faisait longtemps que le sentier naturel s'était terminé, ainsi que son espoir de tomber sur des rôlistes. Une suite d'arbres et de petits buissons qui se ressemblaient les uns les autres, l'accompagnaient dorénavant. Trouvant la fraîcheur sous un arbre dans une minuscule clairière après quelques nouvelles heures de marche, elle s'affala par terre. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu emmener de l'eau avec elle, faute de récipient, car sa gorge était sèche et en feu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant de sa petite pause. Dire que ses pieds étaient en compote, était un euphémisme. Un bruissement de feuillage et des craquements de branches qui venaient de sa droite, la firent sursauter. Elle se redressa lentement, aux aguets, dans l'attente d'un autre bruit.

 _J'ai dû rêver ?_

À force de vouloir être retrouvée, voilà qu'elle imaginait des sons. Cependant, l'agitation du buisson reprit de plus belle. Elle aurait été incapable de deviner la cause du bruit, qu'elle soit animale ou bien humaine. La seule chose dont Elenna était certaine, c'était qu'elle était morte de trouille. Sa vie partait en vrille depuis plus de quarante-huit heures déjà et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle essaya de se rassurer en se disant que les meutes de loups étaient loin d'être monnaie courante dans une ville. Puis elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas forcément de bête féroce dans des parcs, mais le doute s'empara alors d'elle. Et si un chien errant allait lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer vivante ?

 _Et merde, je savais que j'aurais dû rester couché._


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Enfants Perdus

**Disclamer : Voir chapitre 2.**

 **Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont mis des reviews, des favoris et qui suivent cette histoire !**

 **Un grand merci à luneriane, qui a corrigé ce chapitre. J'ai aussi modifier le chapitre précédent (surtout la fin) qui manquait de cohérence, suite à ses remarques. J'ai rajouté quelques détails à celui-ci, pour que tout soit plus homogène. La lecture sera un peu plus agréable grâce à son analyse et ses conseils dorénavant !**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme déglutit et s'écria d'une voix forte :

\- Si c'est le croque-mitaine qui vient s'occuper de mon cas, qu'il avance !

Il y eu un bruissement beaucoup plus bruyant, quand tout d'un coup, quelque chose sortit des fougères. Elenna écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et les bras lui en tombèrent. Enfin le seul en état. Un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans se tenait devant elle, dans un état misérable. Vêtu de vêtement étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de toute son existence, le chérubin la fixa d'un air interrogatif. Une cape boueuse le recouvrait jusqu'au pied, entourant ses épaules affaissées par la fatigue. Ce n'étaient pas ses vêtements qui coupèrent la voix d'Elenna, mais son état général. Il était amaigri et de fines griffures lézardaient sa peau, salie par la boue et la terre. Des cernes qui engloutissaient son visage et agrandissaient ses yeux vert clair. Ses bouclettes blondes lui tombaient sur ses épaules, cachant ses oreilles. Il penchait légèrement et interrogativement la tête sur le côté.

C'était un beau petit garçon, même s'il était couvert de boue.

La surprise qui se lisait sur son visage, fit écho à celle d'Elenna. Puis la peur lui fit écarquiller ses yeux et la jeune femme fut quasi certaine qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou.

-Non petit, reste ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle. Je rigolai pour le croque-mitaine ! Je peux t'aider... lança-t-elle avec douceur.

 _Même si je suis moi-même dans la merde._

Elle garda ses pensées peu encourageantes pour elle-même. Le petit être chétif se rapprocha doucement, d'abord en posture défensive et à pas de loup. Puis lorsqu'il vit l'état de la jeune femme il finit par s'agenouiller à sa droite, un peu loin d'elle.

\- Est-ce que... ça va ? demanda Elenna, inquiète de l'état du garçon. Tu as mal quelque part ? tu es blessé ?

L'enfant répondit négativement de la tête. Puis il l'étudia de haut en bas, jugeant si elle était dangereuse, si elle allait lui faire du mal. Son regard enfantin s'attarda quelques instants sur ses cheveux gris. Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme se contenta de l'observer en retour, attendant que le petit parle de lui-même. Elle observa ses beaux cheveux emmêlés et remplis d'herbe. Il poussa un soupir, puis il lui sourit faiblement, rassuré par sa minutieuse enquête.

\- Où sont tes parents, petit ? Tu te promenais avec eux, rassure-moi ? Ils sont peut-être encore dans le coin ?

À peine les questions posées, Elenna fut surprise de l'air étrange que ce garçon prit. Toute joie ainsi que toute innocence quittèrent ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Il baissa misérablement et répondit à la négative.

\- Mince, souffla Elenna, tu sais où est la sortie alors ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis il hocha la tête de gauche à droite avec un air grave sur le visage. Elenna s'adossa contre l'arbre, ferma les yeux avec douleur et soupira.

 _On est dans une de ces merdes !_

Inquiet et apeuré, comme tout petit garçon normalement constitué réagirait en se rendant compte qu'il était vraiment mal barré avec cette adulte, l'enfant commença à chouiner. Elenna attrapa délicatement sa main glacée, en espérant que ce geste lui apporterait du réconfort. Il releva de nouveau sa tête et des petites larmes glissèrent sur ses joues rebondies.

\- Écoute petit. Je sais pas vraiment comment je me suis débrouillée pour arriver ici. Je sais pas où sont tes parents. Mais sache que je suis certaine d'une chose, on va nous chercher, les secours vont venir nous sauver, murmura la jeune femme. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, chassant sa tristesse alors que les propos d'Elenna lui avaient rendu du courage.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, encore. Puis il pointa tout d'un coup du doigt son bras en bandoulière, sans un mot. Elenna lui lança un regard intrigué, avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse. Puis, consciente qu'elle avait une nouvelle priorité, elle se releva doucement en maugréant. Le petit garçon devait mourir de faim, il fallait trouver la sortie de cette forêt, pour son bien et pour le sien. Elenna savait qu'ils ne feraient pas long feu tous les deux, elle n'avait même pas de quoi manger. Elle-même sentait que son corps commençait à être à bout, elle était éreintée et aussi fatiguée qu'une vieille femme par le poids de l'âge. Le petit l'observa sans un mot, fixant le sac à main d'Elenna avec interrogation, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Ou alors il souhaitait le porter à sa place, Elenna n'en était pas certaine. Elle était plutôt douée pour lire dans le regard des gens, mais celui de ce garçon était aussi terne qu'un ciel pluvieux. Elle se demanda s'il était muet de naissance. Et avec horreur, elle se demanda si, au contraire, il avait plutôt vécu quelque chose d'extrêmement choquant pour son âge. Elle-même avait été cette enfant, il y a des années. Sa mère lui avait raconté comment elle n'avait plus dit un seul mot après la mort de son père et de son frère. Ce manque de communication et cet enfermement sur elle-même avaient duré près d'un an. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser plus que ça.

\- Tu viens ? proposa-t-elle en tendant sa main de libre. Pour le moment, on va devoir marcher.

Il la regarda pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le visage impassible. Puis, il finit par la prendre, avec un léger tremblement dans sa main frêle. Elenna lui lança un doux sourire encourageant et la serra en retour. Ils commencèrent à marcher d'un pas lent, en suivant une route prise au hasard, tout en évitant de retourner sur leur pas.

Le cœur d'Elenna se remplie de joie en sentant un contact humain, seule depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Mais elle regretta instantanément de ressentir ce soulagement, car elle aurait préféré rester seule, au lieu d'avoir un enfant à ses côtés. Il aurait été bien mieux avec ses parents, en sécurité. Celui-ci se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, le regard vide. Elenna avait l'impression de trop en faire, mais elle était inquiète pour leurs vies. Et toutes ses décisions pouvaient avoir de désastreuses conséquences sur leur santé, bien plus pour celle du petit que la sienne. Elle, elle avait un corps d'adulte, mais lui, était très jeune, moins d'une dizaine d'années et donc avait besoin de plus de soin. En ayant minutieusement observé le physique du garçon, Elenna s'était rendue compte qu'un jour de diète de plus, ne lui ferait pas du bien. Et en plus de ça, il était déjà bien maigre. Qui sait combien de temps, lui aussi, avait marché seul et sans eau. Combien de temps était-il resté seul dans ce bois, qui semblait plus grand encore que la forêt amazonienne ?

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle sentit le garçon sursauter. Il la fixa avec étonnement et elle parla alors toute seule.

\- Je commence à devenir aussi cinglé que Jon ! MAIS D'OÙ ! cria-t-elle. D'où Paris a des forêts dans le genre ?!

Le garçon la regarda étrangement, puis se contenta de hocher la tête, avec peu d'énergie. Elle reprit rapidement son calme et son souffle. Maintenant qu'il tenait sa main, son bras avait relevé sa cape entourant ses épaules. La femme avait alors tout le loisir d'observer ses habits et cela confirma son premier jugement.

Il était habillé vraiment bizarrement.

Son haut vert, une veste semblable à une longue tunique lui arrivait au milieu de ses fines cuisses. Sous sa grande tunique, il avait un petit haut près du corps de couleur verte, un peu plus clair. Il portait un pantalon marron, ainsi que de longues bottes de même couleur. Son regard se détourna de nouveau vers le chemin qui continuait de manière interminable. Elenna n'avait jamais vu cette forme de vêtement, ce style. Pourtant, dans un souvenir lointain, elle avait l'impression de le connaître. Un éclair fugace traversa son esprit.

 _Un cosplayer !_

La réponse lui tira un sourire. Le petit garçon semblait tout droit sorti d'une convention, du genre

Moyen-âge ou Fantasy. À Paris, ils y en avaient souvent, et c'était un sacré repère de fan à l'imagination débordante. Les parents y étaient sûrement allés et ils avaient déguisé leur enfant comme eux. Ou bien il s'agissait d'un ce ces grands rassemblements de personnes, qui se déguisaient comme à une certaine époque et qui jouaient des rôles !

C'était très probable.

Un jour, Émilie l'avait emmenée dans une de ces conventions, pour rencontrer un mec. Elenna, bercée depuis sa plus tendre enfance dans les jeux vidéos, avait accepté avec joie sans rechigner. Et c'était dans ces conventions qu'elle y avait vu le plus de personnes déguisées au mètre carré, sans raison. Juste pour le plaisir des yeux, la joie de s'imprégner d'un personnage et de fabriquer son costume. Elenna avait réussi à prendre une photo avec un homme, cosplayé en Fenris de Dragon Age. Un jeu qu'elle avait fini en une semaine et durant lequel son personnage ainsi qu'elle même, étaient tombées sous son charme. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage, en se remémorant ces bons souvenirs. Sauf que le garçon qui se tenait à ses côtés et marchait sans se plaindre, n'était pas un lutin sorti d'une convention, mais un enfant perdu. Le sourire d'Elenna s'effaça aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit son air sombre. Même un aveugle aurait réussi à sentir sa tristesse, sa peine. Elle se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle se demanda comment il avait bien pu se perdre lui aussi, dans cette forêt. Peut-être qu'il avait été enlevé et qu'il s'était enfui. Elle eut un violent frisson en imaginant cette hypothèse. Et le sang qui maculait sa tunique, était-ce celui de quelqu'un d'autre, lui qui n'était pas blessé ?

Qui sait ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Elle secoua la tête. C'était du faux, tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, la vérité, c'était le garçon qui la détenait. Alors faire des suppositions ne la mènera à rien. Perdue dans des pensées qui commençaient à assombrir son moral, ce fut l'enfant qui la sortit de sa semi-torpeur en tirant doucement sur son bras. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et observa les alentours. Elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il allait bientôt faire nuit, avant de regarder l'enfant. Sa tête faisait peur à voir, il était épuisé, luttant pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Elenna grimaça et se fustigea de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt la fatigue du petit. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et lorsqu'elle vit un arbre qui leur permettrait d'être à l'abri du vent et de la pluie, elle s'y dirigea. Elle s'installa en poussant un soupire ravi, la tête contre l'arbre. Le petit la regarda faire et s'installa tout naturellement à ses côtés, toujours en la fixant avec ses grands yeux. Son ventre gronda et il posa une main dessus, gêné.

\- Oh, tu as faim ? s'étonna-t-elle en commençant à farfouiller dans son sac. Bien sûr que tu as faim, quelle idiote.

L'enfant acquiesça avec force, tandis que la jeune femme tomba sur la fameuse barre de céréales. Elle lui tendit et l'enfant regarda l'emballage d'un air dubitatif. Il l'attrapa alors, tout en le triturant avec ses petits doigts.

-Et bien ? Mange !

 _C'est mieux que rien,_ pensa-t-elle en salivant. _Humm... Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un bon Mac Do, gras et pas du tout nourrissant, avec un Coca._

Pourtant, l'enfant continuait de la fixer avec cet air interrogatif.

-Je te jure, marmonna Elenna en attrapant la barre céréale. T'es empoté ?

Elle réussit à l'ouvrir tant bien que mal grâce à ses dents et lui tendit de nouveau sous le nez.

-Ouvre la bouche !

Dubitatif, il obéit cependant. Il commença à mâcher doucement, puis une lueur de ravissement traversa son visage. Il attrapa lui-même la barre de céréale et l'avala goulûment, du chocolat fondu plein les doigts. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit bout et il s'arrêta pour fixer la jeune femme. Le ventre de celle-ci, traître, décida que c'était le bon moment de signaler que lui aussi, il était vide. Un bruit monstrueux s'éleva de son ventre, et Elenna gémit en posant sa main sur celui-ci. Il tendit alors le dernier morceau, grand prince. La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Hors de question ! Mange-le !

Le petit n'avait que la peau sur les os, il était impensable pour Elenna de passer avant un enfant. Elle pouvait encore se priver un peu, elle le sentait, même si ses forces fondaient comme neige au soleil. Mais il insista et le tendit en fronçant les sourcils, comme pour signaler qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elenna commen **ç** ait presque à se fâcher de l'insistance adorable du garçon, comme s'il avait les moyens de la faire obéir.

\- Mange, ou je te le fais avaler de force !

Surpris par le ton pourtant doux, mais implacable d'Elenna, il obtempéra et termina de le manger. Le regard qu'il lui jeta, remplit de gratitude et de remerciement, réchauffa son cœur. Ensuite, de son propre chef, il commença à ramasser quelques brindilles qu'il posa non loin d'elle. Fascinée, elle le regarda s'activer à mettre des grosses pierres autour du tas de bois. Puis avec ses petites mains, il ramassa deux cailloux et il les frotta l'un contre l'autre, comme pour créer une gerbe d'étincelles. Et elle comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire.

\- Attends, j'ai mieux.

Et en un rien de temps, elle alluma une touffe d'herbe sèche avec son briquet et bientôt le feu fut assez grand pour les tenir au chaud toute la nuit. Satisfaite, elle rangea de nouveau son précieux briquet, à l'abri. Elle se fustigea en secouant la tête, dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à se faire un feu la première nuit, par fatigue.

 _Une vraie cruche, j'suis incapable de penser à un truc aussi simple qu'un feu._

L'enfant la regarda avec un air ahuri, comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à partir de son front.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. T'en fais une tête bizarre.

Il tendit un doigt tremblant sur son briquet et lui jeta un regard terrifié. Elenna ne comprit pas sa réaction et ralluma son briquet, en penchant la tête sur le côté. L'enfant ouvrit grand la bouche, alors qu'elle le rangeait précieusement. Elle tapota le sol à ses côtés avec sa main et lança un sourire à l'enfant. Craintivement, il se rapprocha et posa la tête sur ses genoux qu'il venait de replier. Il la fixa avec ses grandes prunelles, une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elenna crut comprendre une sorte d'admiration. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce feu et dans tous les cas, elle ne méritait pas une telle vénération à son égard. En voyant la tête déconfite d'Elenna, le garçon fronça les sourcils, l'air songeur. Croyant qu'il commençait de nouveau à déprimer, elle lui fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Je te promets que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aiderai et je resterai avec toi.

Elle lui tendit son petit doigt et l'enfant la fixa sans comprendre. Bien qu'elle ne jugeait pas cela nécessaire, elle lui expliqua la signification de cette promesse. Fébrilement, il plaça son petit doigt et Elenna exerça une pression avec le sien.

Après un long moment, ou seul le silence était présent ainsi que les bruits nocturnes, Elenna se mit à parler. Plus pour combler le vide ainsi que les sons de la forêt qui commençaient à faire partir son imagination dans tous les sens et qui l'inquiétaient. Elle lui raconta le début de sa mésaventure tout en pensant, après réflexion, qu'il allait la prendre pour une dingue. Mais elle avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Dire de vive voix, pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de faire un rêve étrange.

Elle n'omit aucun détail mis à part les mots que lui avait soufflé la « grande lumière blanche ». Elle aurait été incapable de lui répéter mot pour mot, sans erreur, cette phrase d'une autre langue.

Tout le temps de son récit il la fixa avec attention, battant des cils avec lenteur. Il eut une palette plutôt large de sentiment, allant de la surprise à la peur. Il était absorbé par ses paroles, intéressé. Au fur et à mesure du récit, il passa de l'incompréhension la plus totale, à du pur émerveillement. Il n'avait rien dit, et Elenna ne l'avait pas forcé à le faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une oreille attentive Lorsqu'elle eut fini son long récit, le jeune garçon bailla légèrement. La jeune femme tapota le sol à ses côtés et il s'installa tout naturellement. Il se blottit contre son bras valide et Elenna lutta contre le sommeil. Parfois l'enfant se redressait violemment sur son séant, à l'affût d'un bruit que lui seul avait entendu. Son manège dura longtemps et sa crainte finit par atteindre Elenna. Elle qui avait passé une terrible nuit la veille, elle sentait que son calvaire recommençait à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci son mental épuisé lui faisait croire, entre songe et réalité, qu'un horrible monstre tentait de les tuer. Mais à chaque fois la respiration profonde du garçon l'apaisait et la replongeait dans son sommeil. Cela voulait dire qu'au moins, il n'entendait plus de bruit étrange.

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Ce fut une nouvelle journée difficile, remplie de mauvaises nouvelles.

La première et non des moindres, c'était que son corps, ainsi que tous ses membres étaient en feu. Elenna sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'une journée de repos, tranquille dans son canapé en regardant sa série préférée : The Walking Dead.

Deuxièmement, son ventre criait sa faim depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures et lui faisait regretter son manque de nourriture par une douleur constante. Même s'ils avaient mangé quelques baies, ça ne cassait pas trois pattes à un canard. Le petit lui avait donné quelques regards pleins de remords, car une fois de plus, Elenna lui avait donné une part plus importante de ce maigre butin. À croire que tous les animaux de la forêt s'étaient fait une salade de fruit. Elle avait essayé de penser à autre chose en regardant les alentours avec un intérêt feint, cherchant une sortie, ou même un promeneur. Tout ça, en entendant l'enfant se goinfrer.

Une véritable torture psychologique.

La troisième mauvaise nouvelle, ce fut son odeur corporelle, qui faillit la faire tourner de l'œil. Dès qu'elle faisait le moindre mouvement, l'odeur agressait ses narines, à lui en faire vomir ses tripes. Elenna aimait son confort personnel et son hygiène atteignait toujours le podium dans la liste de ses priorités. Ne pas avoir pris de bain depuis... depuis bien trop longtemps, quelle horreur !

Et bien sûr, surpassant toutes mauvaises nouvelles confondues : ses chaussures, certes adorables, mais peu pratiques, n'étaient pas faites pour une petite randonnée champêtre dans une forêt Amazonienne. Elles lui sciaient les doigts de pied, à tel point qu'elle les pensait en miette, au fond de ses bottines. Ils devaient ressembler à des knackis bien trop cuites dans leur jus, senteur vieux fromage. Elenna eu un soubresaut de dégoût en y pensant.

 _EUUURK._

Quand les secours les trouveront, elle prendra le plus long bain du monde et mettra ses chaussures en quarantaine. Puis elle brûlera ses chaussettes avec un cocktail Molotov. Et interdiction de s'approcher à cause des effluves dangereuses qui en émanerait. Mais tout ceci, ses plaintes concernant sa fatigue, son confort personnel, ce n'était rien comparé à sa soif. Sa gorge était aussi sèche que le plus aride des déserts. Elle avait tellement soif, qu'elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de boire son urine, comme dans « Man vs wild ».

Plus « Women vs Wild » pour le coup.

Dans tous les cas, qui allait gagner cette manche ? La nature, évidemment. Cette dangereuse nature qui lui enverra ses insectes pour se repaître de ses entrailles, une fois qu'elle sera morte. Le EHNI - être humanoïde non-identifié - avait été vicieux de la mettre cette situation. À croire qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire long feu et que la survie et elle, cela faisait deux.

 _Hey attend une minute ! Et si les OVNIS m'avaient enlevée ? Pour voir comment une humaine survivrait dans un lieu inconnu et complètement dangereux ?_

Elle soupira en se frottant le cou, elle commençait dangereusement à délirer. Alors qu'elle allait s'engueuler intérieurement d'avoir pensé à des knackis et d'avoir réveillé ainsi sa faim, le petit garçon tira brusquement sur son bras, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber son sac dans un bruit sourd.

-Rho bon sang ! râla-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de se baisser aussitôt pour le ramasser.

Ses cheveux sales, glissèrent devant ses yeux et elle ne remarqua pas l'enfant turbulent qui lui faisait de grands signes. Elenna se redressa rapidement en sentant son étui à guitare pencher dangereusement vers l'avant, manquant de la faire tomber la tête la première. À cause de sa précipitation, elle sentit sa tête tourner quelques secondes et cela la fit grimacer. Elle croisa enfin les yeux du petit garçon, qui tendait le doigt vers des arbres, sourire aux lèvres. Ces immenses arbres qui cachaient le ciel étaient entourés de buissons épineux. Des arbres qui se ressemblaient tous, semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient croisés un million de fois. Elenna fronça les sourcils.

Il lui montrait des arbres.

Juste.

Des arbres.

Quand bien même elle pouvait être aussi patiente que bouddha lui-même parfois, ce fut trop pour elle. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour rester gentille face à un tel comportement agaçant.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Oui, il est beau l'arbre, c'est bien petit garçon ! lança-t-elle avec une voix enfantine, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Maintenant remettons-nous en route ! termina-t-elle sa phrase en prenant une direction au hasard.

Un bruissement lui fit comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie et pire, qu'il était parti dans son coin.

\- C'est une blague ? maugréa-t-elle. Il se moque de moi ! J'hallucine !

Furieuse, elle prit cette fois-ci la même direction que l'enfant. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le buisson qu'il venait de traverser. Un mur épais de feuillage se dressa devant elle, remplit d'épines et sûrement de bestioles grouillantes. Elle déglutit d'appréhension et se demanda, juste une seconde s'il ne valait pas mieux essayer de trouver un autre chemin, avant d'oublier cette idée. Avec précaution, comme si le sol avait été fait de glace, elle s'avança doucement, en prenant garde où elle plaçait ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas que son pied se dirige droit dans un trou et la fasse tomber dans ce lit d'épines. Le chemin était particulièrement ardu. Le mur naturel de feuille était de hauteur d'homme et certaines épines lui lacérèrent le visage, même si elle se protégeait de son bras. Ce fut en gémissant de douleur, entrecoupée d'insulte pour Dame Nature maudissant son don pour créer des choses aussi exaspérantes et inutiles, qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le léger trou qu'avait formé l'enfant.

La colère monta d'un cran en plus, quand une branche lui fouetta les fesses et qu'elle sentit son sac coincé par une épine.

\- J'en ai, mais alors, vraiment plein le cul de cette forêt ! s'écria-t-elle en tirant violemment sur son sac, manquant de tomber dans les buissons.

Elle commença à enguirlander l'enfant, alors qu'il était bien loin de son courroux.

-Écoute ! Toi et moi, on est dans la merde ! Dans une sacrée merde, je dirais même ! beugla-t-elle à travers les fourrés. Mais si on va chacun de son côt...

Sa phrase mourut dans le fond de sa gorge et elle écarquilla les yeux, ébahit face à la vision enchanteresse qu'elle regardait, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la sortie. Le vent cessa même d'agiter les branches, aucune feuille ne trembla. Les oiseaux ne chantaient pas de leur mélodie pourtant si enchanteresse, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Sur sa droite, le soleil qui se tenait au-dessus des montagnes lointaines, l'aveugla quelques instants, lorsqu'il projeta ses rayons avec force. Le temps était beau, clair, aucun nuage ne voilait le ciel. Des pentes de pierre abruptes, parsemées d'arbres aux racines noueuses, longeaient la rive opposée.

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour souligner ce moment de grâce, ce miracle.

Avec lenteur, comme si elle n'en revenait pas, croyant à un mirage que son esprit épuisé avait créé, elle s'avança. Les galets blancs crissèrent sous ses bottes, alors que l'enfant qui l'avait abandonnée, était prostré, près du sol. Dans cette position, comme s'il priait, on aurait pu croire qu'il était blessé, malade. Sauf qu'il était loin d'être en aussi mauvaise posture, l'enfant buvait goulûment, il avait la tête dans l'eau et comblait sa soif. Une rivière dont la source provenait de cette imposante montagne, s'écoula paresseusement devant les yeux ébahis d'Elenna.

\- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! croassa-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif.

Elle courut, marcha rapidement plutôt vu le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, vers la rivière, les galets sautant et crissant sous son poids. Elle posa ses affaires avec tout l'empressement et la douceur qu'elle pouvait. Puis elle courra comme une dératée dans l'eau, formant des ondes désordonnées à son passage. Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, elle éclaboussa cette merveilleuse tête blonde. Puis lorsque l'eau fut à la moitié de son mollet, elle répéta le même geste qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt. Elle commença à remplir son ventre d'eau, jusqu'à en vomir. La morsure du liquide froid coulant dans sa gorge desséchée, la fit frissonner. Ce fut douloureux au début, mais elle n'y prêta bientôt plus attention. Elle en voulait plus.

 _ _Encore ! Encore !__

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin rassasiée, elle s'allongea dans l'eau. Le visage face au ciel et le dos contre les galets, elle était à peine immergée. L'eau glacée permit de refroidir ses muscles douloureux. Un sourire d'idiote était figé sur son visage ravi. Profitant du calme et du vent qui faisait chanter les feuilles, elle sortit de l'eau seulement après un bon quart d'heure. Elle dégoulinait de la tête au pied, ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau et elle allait sûrement avoir du mal à se sécher, mais elle était heureuse. Un sourire béat sur le visage, elle se planta devant le garçon, les mains sur les hanches. Lui aussi lui rendit un sourire, quoiqu'un peu moins expansif. Il les avait sauvés.

\- Tu sais petit, j'allais te crier dessus pour t'être barré comme ça, commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Le petit la fixa avec ses yeux verts, songeur. Elenna continua de lui parler et se mit à sa hauteur, en s'agenouillant devant lui. Elle lui fit un beau sourire, soulagé et rempli de respect.

\- Mais je crois que je vais te remercier à la place, tu es bien plus débrouillard que moi.

Elle tendit la main à son camarade d'infortune, qui la prit sans comprendre. Elle lui serra simplement et eut un rire en voyant son air si intrigué. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement lorsqu'elle accentua la pression, avant de se détendre. Même les battements de son cœur apeuré se faisaient entendre. Soudain, il se leva rapidement rompant leur contact et se retourna à toute vitesse. Il regarda l'endroit par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Elenna remarqua avec stupeur ses petites mains tremblantes d'émotions et ses épaules secouées de soubresauts. Elle craignait de l'avoir brusqué en le touchant, un contact physique lui rappelant sans doute de mauvais souvenirs. Elle se fustigea intérieurement et commença à préparer dans sa tête des excuses. Elle se plaça à côté du petit garçon en faisant la moue. Alors qu'elle croyait être à l'origine de son trouble, elle remarqua le regard terrifié de l'enfant, dirigé vers la forêt. Son regard fébrile chercha ne serait-ce que la moindre feuille qui bougeait un peu trop bizarrement. Son visage était tendu, sa mâchoire crispée. Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux du petit bonhomme, réminiscences du cauchemar qu'il avait dû vivre. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Elenna se souvint des quelques taches de sang sur sa tenue. Elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un faux au début et n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais en le voyant maintenant dans cet état, elle comprenait certaine chose.

Si lui-même ne portait pas de blessure, peut-être que d'autre personnes qu'il connaissait, l'avaient été ?

Elenna se porta devant lui, prête à faire barrage de son corps, bien qu'elle fut persuadée que l'agresseur n'aurait pu les suivre. Cette nuit, ils avaient tous les deux dormi quelques heures et le coupable en aurait sûrement profité pour les attaquer. Quand bien même elle voulait paraître forte, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade. Quand bien même elle essayait de se convaincre avec une certaine logique, Elenna était effrayée, tout autant que le garçon. Comme une maladie contagieuse, il avait réussi à lui redonner son stress, sa panique. Elle avait peur. Peur de l'inconnu. Peur de ce qui pourrait se trouver devant elle, peur d'apprendre ce qu'avait vécu l'enfant. Car ce n'était pas de la comédie. Pas un caprice d'enfant. Elle le savait au fond d'elle. Le bruissement se fit énergique, plus proche. Quelque chose sauta le dernier buisson au milieu de sa route et se plaça devant eux.

\- C'est une biche ! s'exclama-t-elle. Putain de merde... J'ai vraiment eu peur.

Sans un regard pour l'enfant, elle plaça sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Les yeux rivés sur la bête, elle commença à saliver.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de la choper pour la bouffer ?

Cependant en sentant son regard affamé sur elle, la biche finit par s'enfuir. Dans un bruissement de feuillage elle déguerpit en vitesse, elle-même autant si ce n'était plus, effrayée par la présence des humains. Dépitée, Elenna poussa un soupir en sentant son ventre se tordre et se tourna vers l'enfant.

Il avait le regard vide et morne. Maintenant des larmes coulaient sur son visage, traçant des sillons clairs sur son visage sale.

\- Hé petit, ça va aller... souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Tu vas bientôt retrouver ta famille, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il commença à reculer de quelques pas, en secouant la tête. Son buste se levait et s'abaissait avec une rapidité effrayante. Elenna écarquilla les yeux et tendit les mains vers lui, inquiète par sa réaction étrange.

-Gamin ? souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il redressa la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent violemment. C'était comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas, que ses yeux vides revivaient une scène horrible. Elle semblait être à l'origine de sa crise de panique, comme si son ombre était celle de ses cauchemars. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elenna ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais leva la main en signe de paix, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais il continuait d'avoir peur et de pleurer, sans qu'aucun son ne soit émit de sa part. Le voir ainsi déchira le cœur d'Elenna et des larmes menacèrent de couler. Elle se sentait impuissante face au stress de l'enfant, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Il recula encore et tout d'un coup un voile passa sur ses yeux, qui se révulsèrent. Il tomba à la renverse et Elenna, dans un réflexe incontrôlé, parvint à lui attraper le bras de justesse avant qu'il ne se fracasse la tête par terre. Avec douceur, elle l'allongea sur le sol et l'angoisse serra son cœur. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et observa son état avec inquiétude. Il transpirait tant, que ses boucles blondes collaient contre ses tempes. Elenna commença à secouer doucement son épaule. Sa tête dodelina, son visage blême allant de gauche à droite, mais il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux. Elenna sentit le sang quitter son visage et elle devint blanche, tandis qu'elle commença à chercher sa respiration.

\- Gamin, ouvre les yeux ! GAMIN !

La gorge d'Elenna se noua, tandis que l'incompréhension la plus totale rendait ses gestes plus tremblants. Elle se pencha vers lui et sentit alors le souffle de la vie, presque imperceptible sur son visage. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de rire bêtement. C'était seulement la faim qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Il était seulement inconscient. Idiote comme elle était, elle avait cru à une attaque cardiaque. Elle commença à caresser doucement le dessus de sa tête, cependant toujours aussi inquiète. Comment pourrait-elle réussir à le transporter et surtout arrivera-t-elle à le porter vers la civilisation ? Des pas résonnèrent sur les fins galets, dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face, inquiète.

Deux hommes se tenaient derrière eux, les fixant avec stupeur et étonnement. Leurs tenues étaient singulières, semblables à celle de l'enfant, en taille adulte. C'était le seul point en commun entre eux trois. Bien que l'enfant était adorable, les deux êtres qui se tenaient devant Elenna étaient beaux comme des Dieux. Tous deux avaient de longs cheveux noirs de jais, le soleil miroitant faiblement sur leurs chevelures tressées sur les côtés. Un instant, ils regardèrent ses cheveux avec étonnement. L'un avait la mâchoire carrée et dure, serré à l'extrême. La stupeur se lisait dans son regard et ses yeux d'un magnifique gris orage s'attardèrent sur le fardeau d'Elenna, avant de la fixer avec dureté et fureur. L'autre avait un visage plus doux et ses yeux trahissaient une inquiétude, une crainte palpable. Elenna s'en rendit compte que leur oreilles étaient pointus, l'idée d'un grand rassemblement rôliste ne lui parut jamais aussi vrai. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail face au soulagement immense qu'elle ressentit en voyant des êtres vivants pour la première fois depuis de nombreux jours.

\- Venez-vite, j'ai besoin d'aide ! s'écria-t-elle. Il ne va pas bien !

La jeune femme sentait des larmes de joie et de fatigue rouler sur ses joues. Hélas pour seule réponse, ils pointèrent vers elle, sous ses yeux ébahis...

 _ _DES ARCS ?!__

Prenant ces hommes pour des cosplayers tout droit sortis d'une convention, Elenna resta sans voix devant ce jeu d'acteur. Cette immersion dans leur personnage poussée à l'extrême, était tout bonnement incompréhensible.

\- Mais... Mais... bégaya-t-elle outrée.

\- Donnez-nous votre nom, Femme ! Tout de suite ! vociféra le plus énervé des deux, en tendant en encore un peu plus son jouet entre ses doigts fins. De quel village venez-vous ?

La colère monta au nez de la jeune femme et sa patience s'envola en un instant. La faim, la fatigue et l'inquiétude concertant le garçon, la fit démarrer au quart de tour.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? hurla-t-elle, bouillonnante de rage. C'est ça, les secours qu'on nous envoie ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas mangé ! TROIS ! Je serais incapable de vous attaquer, même en temps normal ! Pourquoi nous menacer, alors que j'ai un gamin évanoui dans les bras !? termina-t-elle en se redressant légèrement, tout en tenant le garçon contre elle.

L'agitation soudaine d'Elenna entrouvrit la cape de l'enfant inconscient et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Ils s'échangèrent quelques paroles dans une langue inconnue sans que la jeune femme ne puisse comprendre un seul mot. Puis, le constipé qui n'avait cessé de contracter sa mâchoire, se déplaça avec lenteur sur le côté tout en venant vers elle, l'arc tendu. L'homme avec l'air inquiet resta à sa place, même s'il était tout aussi menaçant. Il la fixa avec une inquiétude palpable et ses paroles confirmèrent les pensées de la jeune femme.

\- Éloignez vous de l'enfant, tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton dur et froid.

Elenna en resta sans voix, et ses pensées mirent du temps à reprendre leur court. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur cet homme, son cerveau avait du mal à analyser ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle était tout bonnement épuisée et à bout de souffle. Elle avait aidé l'enfant, elle n'était pas son ennemie. Mais c'était elle, désarmée et affamée, qu'ils considéraient comme dangereuse ?

\- Ça suffit, arrêtez votre jeu débile ! C'est pas... Hmmf !

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, car elle sentit tout à coup une violente douleur dans la nuque et s'effondra alors sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une Mauvaise Habitude

**Vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, mais le rythme d'un chapitre tous les dimanches n'a pas été tenu. Trop de chose à corriger, à relire et le temps que je fasse une version ''finale'' il faut aussi laisser le temps à Luneriane de corriger tout ça. Et il y a du boulot. x)**  
 **Alors si cette fic vous intéresse, je vous conseille de la suivre, car dorénavant la parution des chapitres sera moins ponctuelle.**

 **Merci à celles/ceux qui commentent, et à Luneriane pour ses conseils!**

 **Disclamer : Voir chapitre 2.**

 **17.09.18**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

L'humidité emplit ses poumons et bientôt une odeur âcre, profonde, s'y mêla. Elenna battit faiblement des paupières, hagarde, mais abandonna l'idée. Tout à coup, une douleur sourde contre sa tempe lui tira une grimace. Elle avait un mal de tête digne d'un lendemain de soirée remplie d'excès. Avec difficulté, elle palpa la base de sa nuque. Sans surprise, une vilaine bosse de la taille d'un œuf se cachait là, malgré ses cheveux gras.

 _ _Les enfoirés.__

Elle était très en colère contre ces gens. Dans un misérable but de rendre leur jeu réel, ils l'avaient agressée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur étaient passés par la tête ? Elle geignit lorsqu'elle bougea un peu, elle était beaucoup trop faible. Son corps entier était semblable à une planche de bois, devenu dur et tendu à cause de tous ces efforts physiques. Faiblement, elle reposa sa main sur le sol et sentit de la paille jonchée au sol. C'est là qu'elle comprit avec stupeur qu'elle avait dormi sur un matelas de paille rudimentaire, avec une simple couverture. Elle battit encore des paupières et discerna enfin une lueur en dehors de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'endroit était petit, moins de cinq mètres carré. Son lit sommaire se trouvait dans une alcôve et plus loin un mur cachait en partie la porte de sortie. Il y avait même un pot de chambre. Elle prit une inspiration, profonde. Étrangement cette odeur particulièrement aigre, mélange de moisissure et de poussière, lui rappelait des souvenirs de son enfance.

Comme la cave de sa grand-mère.

Une douce odeur de plante et de rose flotta jusqu'à son nez. D'un œil étonné, elle vit que son bras blessé avait été bandé et soigné. Une pâte étrange avait été badigeonnée sur celui-ci. Elle parvenait à le bouger un peu plus qu'avant, mais la douleur était toujours présente. Son écharpe favorite transformée en attelle avait disparu, remplacée par des bandes épaisses en lin. La brune se renfrogna et essaya tant bien que mal de se lever. Elle prit appui sur le mur et se releva en grimaçant. Elle reprit son souffle et calma ses vertiges qui menaçaient de la faire s'écrouler au sol.

Elenna leva alors le nez vers la porte de sortie.

Porte qui était cloisonnée par d'épais barreaux en fer. L'incompréhension et le doute la submergèrent. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle devait rêver ! Elle s'approcha en titubant, se tenant contre le mur. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle agrippa un barreau d'une main, qu'elle réalisa enfin sa condition. Elle était enfermée dans une prison ! La fureur la submergea, de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Ces gens l'avaient non seulement blessée mais aussi enfermée !

\- FAITES MOI SORTIR ! hurla-t-elle.

Aucune réponse ne parvint à ses oreilles, seulement l'écho furieux de ses propres mots. Ces adultes, qui s'amusaient en jouant des rôles imaginaires, avaient poussé le bouchon trop loin ! L'avaient-ils enfermée exprès, pour suivre leurs histoires fantasques ? Étaient-ils fous à ce point ?

\- Je vous préviens, si vous ne me sortez pas de là, j'appelle mes avocats ! cria-t-elle d'une voix résolue en secouant un barreau avec sa main valide. Et je porterai plainte pour coups et blessures !

Elenna n'avait ni l'argent, ni les moyens d'appeler un quelconque avocat. Mais elle espérait au fond d'elle, que ce bluff réussirait à faire peur à ces idiots. Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait fait quelques erreurs discutables, mais jamais elle ne s'était retrouvée en prison. Alors, ce n'était pas âgée de vingt-trois ans que cela allait arriver. Lorsqu'elle vit que ses menaces ne servaient à rien, elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa couche de paille en maugréant. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua un bol remplit d'une mixture semblable à du gruaux. Elle prit la cuillère en bois et goûta du bout des lèvres, suspicieuse. C'était plutôt bon. Malgré son côté méfiant qui lui soufflait que ça pouvait être empoisonné, elle mangea en trois bouchées son plat. Une fois qu'elle eu le ventre plein, Elenna parvint à sourire.

Celui-ci s'effaça au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulèrent. Après avoir cherché en vain ses affaires disparues. Après avoir cherché en vain une faille dans cette minuscule pièce. Après avoir longuement sentit la douleur diffuse dans son bras, qui l'avait maintenu éveillée. Après avoir tant pleurer, que ses yeux étaient dorénavant secs, elle en eut assez.

Sa colère revint au galops plus puissante qu'avant, elle attrapa un des barreaux et s'écria :

\- C'est injuste, je n'ai rien fait ! Je me suis perdue dans les bois et j'ai juste aidé ce gamin !

Son cri se répercuta loin dans les geôles, humides et sinistres. Elle agita la barrière avec hargne, avant de hurler :

-Je suis innocente ! C'est une erreur judiciaire ! UNE INJUSTICE MONSIEUR !

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa un des barreaux. Le coup se répercuta en écho et la fit sursauter. Le bruit lui vrilla douloureusement les oreilles et son mal de tête s'accentua. Elle recula en fronçant les sourcils tout en passant une main sur son front.

-Allez-vous vous taire !

Suspicieuse, Elenna fixa à travers les barreaux l'homme déguisé en Elfe. Le visage de celui-ci, jusqu'alors dans la pénombre, entra enfin dans la lumière tamisée. Elle fut étonnée de reconnaître celui qui l'avait frappée, près de la rivière. Derrière lui se tenait l'autre homme, plus silencieux. Le duo infernal était de retour, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.* Est-ce qu'ils allaient traîner son corps au bûcher cette fois-ci ?

 _ _Génial.__

Le premier Elfe lui lança un regard froid, accompagné d'une grimace de dégoût en regardant son visage.

\- Faites-moi sortir d'ici !

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit, rétorqua l'Elfe en haussant un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Si je sors d'ici, je vous bote le cul ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés avec votre jeu débile ! grogna-t-elle. Va falloir revenir à la réalité à un moment !

L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son compagnon parut tout aussi surprit et même soucieux. L'humaine était devenue folle à cause du coup de son ami. L'Elfe agressif secoua la tête et prononça d'une voix froide :

\- Tant que vous ne sortez pas d'ici, vous ne pourrez rien me faire. Ce n'est guère intelligent de votre part de proférer des menaces à notre encontre. Je peux tout aussi bien vous laisser croupir dans **c** es geôles, en attendant que votre courte et misérable existence se termine.

Elenna fulminait et serra si fort le barreau, qu'elle s'en fit mal. Cet idiot était complètement fou, mais il avait au moins une certaine logique dans son pathétique rôle de garde ! Il était en effet dépositaire de sa liberté. Elenna désirait une chance de s'enfuir, ou de lui botter le cul au mieux, alors elle allait devoir lui obéir. Ou du moins faire semblant quelques temps.

\- Bien, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant que votre voix niaise ne m'agresse plus les oreilles, donnez moi votre nom.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Voilà un nom décidément bien étrange, dit-il écarquillant légèrement les yeux, mais les humains en sont coutumiers.

Il avait rajouté cela pour lui même avec un dégoût palpable. Elenna commençait déjà à en avoir marre de son comportement. Elle aurait pu frapper le plat de sa main sur son front, si elle n'était pas aussi faible et fatiguée de ce jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas mon nom, soupira-t-elle. J'ai encore la dalle.

Un silence gênant s'installa. L'Elfe ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre, et attendait patiemment la réponse à sa question. Alors que le combat de regard s'éternisait, la femme rendit les armes la première en maugréant :

\- Elenna Rosendal.

L'Elfe haussa un sourcil, avant d'avoir un sourire, sans aucune chaleur. Et puis, c'est là qu'elle remarqua l'objet scintillant qu'il faisait tournoyait dans sa main avec nonchalance. Elenna lui lança un regard remplit d'espoir et d'attente, qui semblait satisfaire l'homme. Il la fit patienter et se délecta de cette attente interminable qu'il avait provoqué chez elle. Avec une lenteur tout aussi calculée, il plaça la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit enfin cette satanée porte. La jeune femme s'empressa de fuir cette cellule, à deux doigts de bousculer ce serpent perfide. Elle observa alors les alentours avec minutie.

\- N'y pensez même pas, grogna-t-il. Vous ne parviendrez pas à vous échapper.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Mais cela vous a effleuré l'esprit !

Il tendit une corde et attacha aussitôt les mains d'Elenna, sans douceur.

\- Aïe ! beugla-t-elle, sans avoir le temps de se débattre. Ça va pas bien !?

\- Suivez-moi et ne tentez rien, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Mon Seigneur souhaite vous parler.

Elenna s'étrangla légèrement en entendant ça, tout en tentant de retirer ses liens. Mais ils étaient solidement attachés, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était grogner dans sa moustache. Alors finalement, tout ce cirque, cette démonstration de force n'avait servi à rien ! Il avait reçu des ordres et en bon chien de garde, il lui fallait les suivre.

\- Sa Seigneurie est-elle si importante que ça, pour ne pas bouger son cul elle-même ? fulmina-t-elle.

\- Assez ! tonna-t-il. Petite impertinente, respectez mon Seigneur, ou cela vous en coûtera !

L'Elfe le plus véhément prit la tête de cet étrange cortège et poursuivit :

\- Avancez. Vous n'êtes pas encore tirée d'affaire, Humaine.

L'autre se plaça dans son dos, toujours aussi silencieux. Elle était encadrée et ne pouvait même pas tenter de fuir.

 _ _Seigneur, Humaine ?! De vrais artistes ces abrutis !__

Est-ce que ces gens étaient vraiment sains d'esprit ? Ils l'avaient frappée, dès qu'ils l'avaient vue. Et son bras avait été soigné de façon rudimentaire, archaïque. Peut-être était-elle tombée sur une secte qui souhaitait vivre de manière bohème et fantastique, bien loin de la réalité.

 _Dès que je trouve celui à la tête de ces lutins bobo, je prends son téléphone et je lui fait bouffer ! Après l'avoir utilisé, évidemment !_

Tout deux passèrent dans un couloir sombre, aussi effrayant et nauséabond que sa propre cellule. Il n'y avait que quelques lanternes, qui ne permettaient pas d'y voir grand chose. Elenna sentit la parois de son cœur se serrer et son souffle se fit plus court. Se faisait-elle des idées, ou les murs semblaient se rapetisser ? Pendant quelques minutes encore, ils passèrent devant multitudes de cellules, vides et remplit de poussière. Il ne manquait plus qu'un squelette décharné, pour parfaire le film d'horreur qui se jouait dans son esprit.

\- Hé ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix goguenarde pour combler le silence oppressant. C'est quoi votre nom ?

Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'Elfe l'avait entendu, celui-ci préféra ne rien dire.

\- Allooooo ? Les autres vous sifflent comme un toutou pour vous appeler ?

Il y eut un silence, encore, et le raidissement des épaules de l'Elfe.

\- Ou alors c'est Dobby, l'Elfe de maison ?! continua-t-elle.

\- Si je vous donne mon nom, promettez-vous de vous taire ?! s'écria-t-il, en jetant un regard furieux par dessus son épaule.

\- Ouais, si on veut...

\- Lothond.

La réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire Elenna, qui fit une moue étrange.

\- Je préfère Dobby... marmonna-t-elle dans sa moustache.

L'Elfe tressaillit et elle pensa, pendant un instant, qu'il allait la jeter de nouveau dans un cachot. Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier en pierre taillé en colimaçon. Elenna hésita quelques secondes.

Que pourrait-il bien se passer là haut ? Est-ce que ces gens déguisés risquaient de la mettre dans une marmite immense et danseraient autour, comme des païens ? Elle fit la moue, inquiète. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus à cette question, car Lothond s'engouffra dans l'escalier.

\- Hâtez-vous, le temps presse.

Elenna fronça les sourcils, et l'autre la poussa dans le dos. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas avenant à son encontre, et décidément, beaucoup trop engagés dans leurs rôles. Elle pensa alors à un moyen de le bousculer, le faire tomber et s'enfuir en trombe. Après tout, il lui tournait le dos, c'était le moment ou jamais. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lothond lui jeta un regard acéré par dessus son épaule. Sa main menaçante, survolait la garde de son épée. Elenna lui sourit à pleine dent, avec un air angélique. Il eut un sourire dédaigneux et se retourna. La fuite, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier, Elenna fixa l'arrière des oreilles de l'Elfe, intriguée. Pas un pli, pas une retouche, pas un changement de couleur entre ses fausses et vraies oreilles.

 _ _Peut-être une chirurgie ? Ou bien un maquilleur vraiment doué.__

 _Ses yeux bleutés_ glissèrent vers son dos. Celui-ci, anguleux, bougeait à chacun des ses pas. Lothond avait une posture droite et fière. Des muscles épais, et noueux comme une racine d'arbre, se dessinaient à travers sa tunique en coton. Et puis indubitablement, ses yeux se dirigèrent vers ses fesses, pleines et musclées. Elenna leva les yeux au ciel, avant de secouer la tête en se traitant d'idiote. Même s'il avait été d'une courte distraction, mater cet homme infecte n'était pas des plus judicieux.

 _ _Je devrais penser à un moyen de m'enfuir, plutôt que de mater son cul ! Parce que pour le moment, je suis mal barrée !__ se sermonna-t-elle.

Qui sait sur qui elle était réellement tombée ? Peut-être qu'au fin fond du bois de Paris, il y avait une communauté d'autochtones qui bouffaient les parisiennes idiotes ? Et puis, elle commença à échafauder un plan de fuite dans sa tête. Peut-être qu'une occasion se présentera dans quelques minutes. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit honnête... Chacun de ses pas était une torture, et elle avait encore faim. Et puis qui sait, ils étaient peut-être des dizaines, dehors ? Elle se rendait maintenant compte, qu'elle était en bien trop mauvais état pour fuir ces gens déguisés. Eux qui n'hésitaient pas à frapper une femme déjà mal en point. Et puis, si jamais elle réussissait, que ferait-elle dans cette forêt ? Son bras et son dos étaient encore douloureux. Elle était affaiblie, handicapée. Et survivre seule, loin d'une civilisation aussi archaïque soit-elle, elle avait déjà essayé.

Ça n'avait pas été très concluant.

Elenna pria pour que ces gens ne soient pas aussi fous que son esprit fantasque se l'imaginait. Elle espérait juste qu'ils soient des hippies vivant en marge de la société, et qu'ils feront passer le bedo.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent au bout de cet escalier interminable, Elenna poussa un soupir, la main sur son point de côté. L'homme sortit une autre clé, et ouvrit la porte en bois épais, qui se dressait devant eux. La lumière naturelle du Soleil aveugla quelques instants Elenna, qui fut obligée de porter sa main sur ses yeux. Une fine buée s'échappa de ses lèvres, et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Elle se mit à renifler bruyamment, et une goutte perla sur le bout de son nez. Lorsque son regard s'habitua enfin à l'astre, ce qui se dévoila sous ses yeux ébahit, lui coupa le souffle.

Un jardin intérieur se dressait devant les yeux d'Elenna. Des poutres sombres richement sculptées s'entrelaçaient sur la voûte du plafond clair. Le sol, fait de marbre blanc, était parsemé d'une mosaïque d'une couleur subtile, comme un chatoiement d'aurore boréale. Des rayons de soleil glissaient sur le sol, au travers d'arches ouvertes sur l'extérieur. Les oiseaux, sereins et heureux, chantonnaient de leurs gazouillis clairs et mélodieux. Ils barbotaient dans une petite fontaine sculptée en pierre. Encadré par une galerie de colonne ce jardin était somptueux. Les arbres, les fleurs et toutes sortes de végétaux, étaient vêtus du manteau de l'hiver. Une fine pellicule de gel scintillait de mille éclats sous les rayons du Soleil. Tel un tableau digne des plus grands peintres, les couleurs pâles et lumineuses se mélangeaient entre elles. Sous ce ciel d'hiver, une vison enchanteresse s'offrait à elle, et lui ouvrait les portes du paradis.

Dans sa profonde contemplation, Elenna s'était rapprochée des ouvertures donnant sur le jardin, comme une abeille attirée par le miel. Elle revint à la réalité lorsque Lothond l'attrapa par l'épaule et la secoua sans douceur.

\- Croyez-vous que mon Seigneur ait le temps d'attendre la fin de vos observations minutieuses ?

Elenna plissa les lèvres et se contenta de le suivre. Malgré la rudesse de ces mots, le jeune femme ne pipa mot. Et alors que ses pensées divaguaient, elle pensa tout d'un coup au garçon qui l'avait accompagné et la panique lui scia les jambes.

\- Le petit ! s'écria-t-elle. Comment va le garçon ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en parler.

\- Par contre, pour me donnez des ordres ça oui ! rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. En plus vous venez à l'instant de me parler !

Malgré sa pique, il resta de marbre.

 _ _Quel connard.__

Elenna soupira fortement, comme un buffle, de manière intentionnelle. Cela provoqua le raidissement dans les épaules de l'Elfe, qui ne répondit toujours pas à sa question, pourtant légitime.

Le chemin, qui défila sous ses yeux, fut un dédale de couloirs semblables aux autres, mais toujours aussi magnifiques. Elena, en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil, ni d'architecture semblable. Ni entendu parler de gens qui avaient créé une ville moyenâgeuse, dans un des bois de Paris. Que cela soit sur internet, ou de la part d'Émilie, grande fan de ce genre de rassemblements. Et puis, elle commença à douter de la véracité de cette réalité, croyant peu à peu à un rêve. Car personne, même les plus acharnés des fans de fantasy, n'auraient pu construire une telle structure avec du papier mâché. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche sans avoir croisé âme qui vive, Lothond s'arrêta net devant une porte. Celle-ci était d'un bois sombre, richement sculpté. Il frappa avec fermeté, avant de se décaler sur le côté. Une voix grave parla au travers de la porte, invitant la jeune femme à rentrer. Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. En sentant le regard acéré de Lothond sur son dos, elle sut qu'il attendait le moindre faux mouvements de sa part.

Elenna pour la millième fois depuis son réveil dans cette forêt étrange, soupira encore.

Une grande pièce remplit de bibliothèque se dévoila sous ses yeux curieux. Il y avait des petits pupitres alignés tout du long, avec des tomes ouvert dessus. Un riche fauteuil en bois sombre rembourré d'un tissu rouge, était placé derrière le plus grand bureau de cette pièce, tout au fond. Elle remarqua alors son sac, ainsi que sa guitare, posés sur un fauteuil en face du bureau massif. Un escalier de pierre se trouvait aussi au fond, menant à une mezzanine. Sur sa droite, un dôme en bois blanc, surélevé grâce à quelques marches sculptées. Des piliers taillés comme des arbres soutenaient une voûte imposante. Du lierre naturel montait en serpentant vers le plafond, comme si la nature y avait parfaitement sa place. Un arbre se dressait même à côté de cette place surélevé, ses racines envahissant le lieu. Une grande table en bois encadré de chaise se trouvait sur ce plateau, recouverte de livres et de parchemins. Au delà de cette rotonde, une vue spectaculaire, dévoilait le ciel bleuté.

Elle remarqua enfin un homme sous le dôme, observant la vue à couper le souffle. Sa stature était carrée, longiligne et imposante à la fois. Les mains dans le dos, ses longs cheveux noirs de jais descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau pourpre, richement brodé de fil doré. Son allure était digne d'un Roi. Le soleil passa sur ses cheveux et un éclat de lumière passa au niveau de sa tête. Comme des branches entrelacées, une couronne d'acier scindait son front. Même si elle ni connaissait rien, Elenna était capable de dire qu'il s'agissait d'un magnifique ouvrage, et surtout coûteux.

Ce qu'elle avait devant elle, était bien un Roi, ou du moins une excellente réplique.

Elle penchait plutôt vers la deuxième option vu les énergumènes de ce lieu étrange. Il se retourna enfin et Elenna l'observa à loisir. Sa prestance, ainsi que l'élégance, qui parcouraient ses traits, coupèrent son souffle. Il paraissait jeune tout autant qu'il était vieux, même si elle n'aurait pu dire précisément son âge. Son regard gris souligné par des sourcils broussailleux, lui donnait un air taciturne. Son visage était agréable à regarder, et surtout, son sourire était d'une rare douceur à son égard. Elle soupira de soulagement et ses épaules se détendirent. Au moins, lui n'était pas agressif à son encontre, et ne la menaçait pas. Il parut même en un peu agacé, et observa Lothond, qui attendait ses ordres.

\- Détachez cette femme Lothond, et vite !

L'Elfe sursauta au ton impérieux de son Seigneur et s'empressa d'accéder à sa demande. Puis d'un seul regard, celui-ci le congédia. Les deux Elfes partirent et fermèrent la porte. Elenna frotta ses poignets rougies par la corde rêche. Dire qu'elle s'était attendue à un immense barbare sauvage, prêt à lui découper la tête. Malgré la douceur palpable de cet homme, l'aigreur d'Elenna était à son comble. Le souvenir d'avoir été aussi durement traitée fit ressortir sa colère et son amertume. La fatigue et le périple éreintant qu'elle avait vécu, la rendirent sèche dans ses propos :

\- Nan mais franchement, merci pour cet accueil, vous vous prenez pour qui ?! Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

L'homme eut la décence de s'excuser et même d'avoir l'air honteux.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, ma dame, prononça-t-il d'une voix profonde tout en se courbant avec respect. Comprenez les, ils vous ont découvert avec l'un des nôtres, très mal en point. Il fallait qu'ils décident si vous étiez dangereuse ou non, et très rapidement. Ils se sont fourvoyés, jamais ils n'auraient pas du vous mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cette étrange situation les a forcés à réagir dans la précipitation. Maintenant que toutes les informations sont entre mes mains, j'y vois moi même plus clair dans cette histoire.

Tenant dans sa main un parchemin vieillit et salit, il avait l'air profondément chamboulé. Elenna haussa un sourcil, en entendant le « madame ». Malgré cette marque de respect, elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'elle devra acheter de l'anti-ride en rentrant. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de déclarer avec véhémence :

\- Alors c'est tout, un simple manque d'informations ?! En tout cas, je ne savais pas que les gens civilisés mettaient les autres en prison, sans aucune raison ! Et surtout sans aucun droit !

\- Comme l'enfant refuse de parler, c'est à moi de prendre une décision vous concernant. En évoquant votre présence, il n'a jamais été effrayé. Il est ardu de considérer la dangerosité d'une femme évanouie, simplement en émettant un jugement de valeur. J'ai confiance dans le discernement de mes gardes, mais je suis celui qui prends les décisions finales. Maintenant que je vous parle, et que mes autres éclaireurs m'ont apporté de nouvelles informations, je comprends que tout ceci n'est qu'une regrettable erreur.

\- Une regrettable erreur ? dit Elenna en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de frotter sa bosse à l'arrière de sa tête. Dite ça à mon cerveau, j'ai perdu pas mal de neurones. Sérieux quoi, c'est complètement débile de faire ça...

Alors que l'homme allait lui répondre d'un air affable, Elenna lui coupa rapidement la parole, inquiète.

\- L'enfant ? Comment il va ? Ou est-il ?

\- Arothir s'est bien remit de ses quelques égratignures, expliqua-t-il alors que son regard devint plus sombre. Mais je crains que les blessures de son âme ne puissent jamais se refermer complètement.

\- Et ses parents ? Est-ce qu'il les as retrouvés ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était perdu ?

Le silence s'écrasa sur la pièce et le grand brun mit du temps avant de répondre. Comme s'il cherchait ses mots, ou tout simplement qu'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, ils se sont fait attaqués.

En voyant l'air abasourdi d'Elenna, il poursuivit :

\- Ils se sont tous deux éteint. Les parents d'Arothir ont rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos.

Elenna resta sans voix, ne sachant pas ce qu'était ces cavernes. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se moquer d'elle ? L'homme devint tout à coup plus pâle.

\- Le père du garçon était un grand ami.

Puis, comme si le fait d'avoir prononcé ses mots avaient absorbés toutes ses forces, il s'assit mollement sur son fauteuil. Il passa une main sur son front, las et triste. Elenna aurait du être subjuguée par son talent d'acteur, mais sentit plutôt une colère froide. S'il était encore dans son jeu d'acteur, il allait lui payer. Car l'enfant lui, n'avait jamais joué la comédie en sa compagnie, elle aurait pu mettre sa main à couper !

\- N'avez-vous aucun respect ? Est-ce que tout ceci est une blague pour vous ?

\- J'aurais aimé que tout ceci ne reste que des horribles chimères... murmura le Seigneur, les yeux terne.

Elenna sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais s'il voulait continuer sur cette voie là, autant voir jusqu'où il voulait aller.

\- Et... les meurtriers ? Où sont-ils passés ?

\- Certains ont été tués par mes gardes, les autres se sont enfuis...

Et si tout ceci était vrai ? Elenna fut en proie à un immense doute, qui lui coupa les jambes. Dans ce cas, elle comprit alors avec horreur ce que l'enfant avait vécu. La tristesse submergea la jeune femme alors qu'une peine enfouie et oubliée refit surface. La perte d'êtres chers, de tels repères, étaient une chose profondément douloureuse et traumatisante. Jamais on n'en faisait réellement le deuil, elle le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais, s'il avait été le témoin de l'assassinat de ses parents... Elenna ne pouvait comprendre ce que le garçon avait vécu, c'était au delà de l'inimaginable. Il en restera à jamais marquer.

\- Mais ce n'est point le sujet de votre présence ici. La voix de l'homme la fit violemment sortir de ses pensées douloureuses. Je me rends compte que je manque décidément à tout mes devoirs, ainsi qu'à la bienséance. Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Elrond, le seigneur de Fondcombe.

Il inclina légèrement la tête, la main sur le cœur. Elenna haussa un sourcil étonné. Ses lèvres étaient jointes en une fine ligne d'agacement. Comment osait-il être aussi sérieux en parlant de la mort des parents d'Arothir, mais aussi irrespectueux en gardant son rôle. À moins qu'elle ne commençait à devenir folle elle aussi ? De la réalité ou des conclusions folles, où était la vérité ? Finalement, de la fatigue nerveuse ou de l'agacement elle ne sut ce qui lui fit perdre les pédales. Elle décida de faire comme lui, avec un air précieux :

\- Je suis Elenna, railla-t-elle en imitant ses gestes. Elenna Rosendal.

\- Elenna. L'Elfe eut un sourire remplit de chaleur. Ce nom a des origines Elfiques, c'est un bon présage. Il signifie « vers les étoiles », comme la cité des Hommes perdue à jamais dans les flots.

 _ _Bordel, c'est quoi ça encore ? Des origines ? Il peut pas être sérieux deux minutes.__

\- Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt bordant mes terres ? poursuivit-t-il. Sans de quoi voyager et de surcroît seule, jeune dame ? Êtes-vous une barde ?

\- Non, pas une barde. Je sais pas ce que je foutais là-bas, répondit-elle désorientée. J'étais perdue, enfin je suppose... C'est pas comme si je l'avais choisi, ça m'est tombée dessus.

\- Perdue ?

\- Ouais, en quelque sorte. Elle secoua la tête, avant de tendre la main. Vous auriez un téléphone ? J'aimerai rentrer chez moi, votre petit jeu m'agace finalement. J'en ai assez de perdre mon temps.

Elrond regarda sa main d'un air intrigué et haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Téléphone ? Quel étrange mot. Je n'ai guère cela en ma possession... Mais dites-moi où vous logez et je tacherai de mettre à votre disposition mes gardes. Ils vous mèneront jusqu'à mes frontières.

\- J'habite rue Pasteur vers... peu importe, c'est à Paris dans le 16e arrondissement ! Je vous en prie, dites moi qu'on en est proche ?

\- Je suis navré de mon manque de connaissance, je n'ai jamais entendu le nom de cette... ville. fit-il, interloqué.

\- Vous rigolez ? s'indigna Elenna. Tout le monde connaît Paris ! Et puis le 16e y'a le bois de Boulogne, tout le monde connaît ! Déjà rien que pour les putes !

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si cette information tombait sous le sens. Elrond s'étouffa et ses yeux manquèrent de sortirent de ses orbites. Il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits et son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retrouva son masque impassible.

\- Je vous assure, de toute mon existence, je n'ai eu vent de ce bois, si... Particulier. Et quand bien même ce n'est pas là, la place d'un Seigneur de mon rang.

\- BIEN ! hurla la jeune femme. J'aurai mes deux mains, je vous assure que j'applaudirai à m'en faire mal !

Elle commença à marcher de long en large, à la recherche de quelque-chose. Le Seigneur se demanda alors si le coup qu'avait subit cette humaine était à l'origine de toute cette agitation. Avait-il provoqué des effets étranges sur son cerveau et même irréversibles sur son mental ? Il ne montra rien de ses pensées et embrassa le silence. Il observa calmement cette jeune femme, qui recherchait furieusement quelque-chose.

\- Elles sont où ces foutues caméras ? C'est Émilie, c'est ça ! Elle m'a fait une caméra cachée ? C'est vraiment une connasse, pourtant Dieu sait que je l'aime !

Elrond se redressa dans son fauteuil, peu rassuré par le comportement fou de la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, les joues d'Elenna rosirent de colère et son souffle devint erratique.

\- Si tu croyais m'avoir avec ce foutu jeu d'acteur moisi, c'est mort ! Les décors sont sympas, mais sérieusement des Elfes ! Autant me faire croire à des OVNIS, ça aurait été plus probable ! Vous ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant du doigt Elrond. Dites à votre équipe que j'ai tout compris, je sais que c'est une blague !

L'affolement et la colère menaçaient d'engloutir Elenna, alors le Seigneur Elfe se leva doucement de son siège. Il ne pipa mot, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme reprenne son souffle étatique. Elle arrêta de marcher et fixa cet être impassible, qui attendait patiemment que sa crise passagère soit envolée. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait et essuya sans douceur son visage.

\- C'est même pas drôle comme blague... sanglota Elenna.

\- Dame Elenna, essayez de reprendre votre calme, tempéra l'Elfe, en s'approchant d'elle. Je ne comprends guère vos propos, et je ne peux vous venir en aide. Je ne connais pas tous ces lieux particuliers à des kilomètres à la ronde, ou bien ces objets que vous avez évoqués.

Et comme si ses paroles dites avec douceur avaient eu un effet apaisant sur elle, la colère d'Elenna s'envola. Il se tenait maintenant devant elle, l'air digne et serein, les mains dans le dos. Elenna sentit peu à peu la paix l'envahir, en fixant ses yeux tout aussi gris qu'un jour de pluie.

\- Dites moi d'où vous venez, précisément ? Quel est le nom de votre patrie ou de votre ville ?

\- Je viens de Paris, en France, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le Seigneur, comme s'il flottait sur le sol, marcha en silence vers son bureau. Une immense carte dessinée sur un vieux parchemin s'y trouvait. De ses doigts fins il lissa le plan, avec une grâce et une élégance rare. S'il était légèrement surprit par tout ceci, il n'en montrait rien. Il était si calme et sérieux qu'elle doutait de son humanité. Il semblait impassible et fermé à toute les émotions.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu de pareil nom de cité d'Homme, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce une nouvelle ville qui a fait son apparition récemment ?

\- Paris est vieille, elle a des centaines d'années et même plus.

\- Il reste encore de nombreuses terres inexplorées. Peut-être venez-vous de celles-ci ?

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Elle s'approcha de la carte et sut qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Même si elle n'avait que de faibles connaissances en matière de Géographie, elle était persuadée d'une chose : jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Fondcombe, et la carte qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

\- Je ne connais aucun de ces noms, je ne les aient jamais vu de toute ma vie...

* * *

 **Elle qui croyait à un jeu, on dirait qu'Elenna se rend compte de sa nouvelle réalité. Elle est presque hystérique dans ce chapitre. x)**

 **A** **nnotation : *** **"Ils étaient de retour, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour" : Qui ne connaît pas ? Et si je vous dit : Miaouss, oui, la guerre ? Ça vous revient ? ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Une Réalité

**Disclamer : Voir chapitre 2.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont mis des reviews, des favoris et qui suivent cette histoire ! Et un merci particulier à Luneriane !**

 **Nous retrouvons Elenna, suite à sa rencontre avec le Seigneur.**

 **02/10/18**

* * *

 _Précédemment_ :

Le Seigneur, comme s'il flottait sur le sol, marcha en silence vers son bureau. Une immense carte dessinée sur un vieux parchemin s'y trouvait. De ses doigts fins, il lissa le plan avec une grâce et une élégance rare. S'il était légèrement surprit par tout ceci, il n'en montrait rien. Il était si calme et sérieux qu'elle doutait de son humanité. Il semblait impassible et fermé à toute les émotions.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu de pareil nom de cité d'Homme, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Est-ce une nouvelle ville qui a fait son apparition récemment ?

\- Paris est vieille, elle a des centaines d'années et même plus.

\- Il reste encore de nombreuses terres inexplorées. Peut-être venez-vous de celles-ci ?

Elle haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Elle s'approcha de la carte et sut qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Même si elle n'avait que de faibles connaissances en matière de Géographie, elle était persuadée d'une chose : jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de Fondcombe, et la carte qu'elle avait sous les yeux ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

\- Je ne connais aucun de ces noms, je ne les aient jamais vu de toute ma vie...

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

La logique d'Elenna lui permit de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Elrond ne connaissait pas la France, mais parlait français. Sur Terre, il existait de nombreuses personnes parlant cette langue, dans divers lieux. Et sans aucune prétention, Elenna pensait sincèrement que la France, et surtout sa capitale, était connue dans le monde entier. Quelle était la probabilité qu'une personne parlant cette langue ne connaisse pas Paris ?

Elle soupira, quitta du regard la carte et s'installa en face du bureau d'Elrond. Celui-ci semblait attendre que ses réflexions soient terminées, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il avait les mains jointes posées sur son ventre, debout, et la fixait avec intérêt. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'elle remarqua l'anneau argenté avec un joyau bleu. Étrangement, il ressemblait d'une certain manière à celui qu'elle avait trouvé, celui qui l'avait fait chuter de cette étrange colline inexistante. Pas par sa couleur, ni par le style des gravures, mais par les sentiments que celui-ci lui inspirait. De la fascination, de la paix.

Et surtout un air de déjà vu.

Elle porta la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit l'anneau de feu. Lorsque la bague atterrit dans le creux de sa main, Elrond inspira avec force avant de se maintenir à son bureau.

\- Un anneau de pouvoir, dans les mains d'une humaine... s'étrangla-t-il. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Par terre, en rentrant chez moi.

Comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que la Reine d'Angleterre était enceinte, Elrond devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Lui, qui avait le visage si impassible et sérieux, était tout simplement scié par les propos de la jeune femme. La brune commença à croire sérieusement en son jeu d'acteur, beaucoup trop convaincant. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il parle, pour voir où toute cette histoire allait la mener. Et surtout, ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter comme salade. Elrond s'installa sur son fauteuil, cette information l'avait ébranlé.

\- Cela ne se peut. Cela ne peut être vrai... murmura-t-il, avant de poursuivre. Racontez-moi tout ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Tout ce que vous avez vécu avant de trouver cet anneau. N'omettez aucun détail, c'est très important.

Il joignit ses mains devant son visage, en s'accoudant sur le siège prêtant ainsi à Elenna une attention toute particulière. Et celle-ci lui expliqua tout, dans les moindres détails. Le retour jusqu'à chez elle, le brocanteur bizarre. Le parc et la découverte de la bague similaire à celle de Jon. La magie qui avait eu lieu à ce moment, elle qui avait cru à une hallucination. L'apparition céleste, comme si le monde s'était arrêté pour sa venue. Cette longue chute, interminable, et cette douleur. La marche dans la forêt, le manque de bruit et de toute civilisation, qui l'avait étonnée. Elrond haussa un sourcil intrigué, lorsqu'elle parla de véhicules et d'avions. Et puis le garçon qui l'avait trouvée, leur marche.

L'eau qui fut salvatrice, et le coup qui l'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu avec moult détails et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à son réveil dans le cachot.

\- Comment cet Humain s'est procuré cet anneau ? questionna le Seigneur Elrond. Qui lui a vendu ?

\- Vous croyez que je demande où il va chercher ses objets, que je suis au courant de sa comptabilité ? rétorqua Elenna, acide. Il m'a juste dit qu'il venait d'un pays d'Orient !

\- Est-ce le même anneau qu'il a souhaité vous vendre ? questionna à nouveau l'homme, sans prendre ombrage du ton ironique de la jeune fille.

\- Oui, c'est le même.

Après quelques questions pourtant idiote selon Elenna, concernant les véhicules et ses vêtements, l'homme se mura dans le silence. Il se frotta la mâchoire, l'air las et profondément troublé, comme s'il avait été placé devant un problème indéchiffrable.

\- Vous êtes loin de votre terre. souffla-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui même. Vos effets, votre manière de parler, me sont complètement étrangers. Vous venez assurément d'un pays étranger et yeux ne mentent pas. Quoi-qu'invraisemblable, votre histoire est véridique.

Elenna mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprit et le regarda ensuite avec suspicion.

\- Alors où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais même pas votre carte. Je ne connais rien de tous ce que vous m'avez décrit, les terres, les noms ! Qui me dit que je n'ai pas atterri dans un autre monde même si c'est complètement fou ! Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires, pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

Dans ce moment de questionnement, Elenna ne pensa même pas à se mettre en colère concernant cet état de fait.

\- Vous n'avez rien reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je vous le concède, tous vos effets me paraissent étrange. Vous semblez si certaine de ne plus être dans le même monde... lança-t-il, dubitatif.

\- Et vous, comment pouvez-vous être si sur que je ne mens pas ?

\- Ce dont je suis certain, c'est que le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons est la Terre du Milieu et que cette bague appartient à ma race. il la désigna d'un mouvement leste de la main. De plus, vous ne pouvez mentir en face de moi, personne ne le peut.

Il jeta un regard discret à son anneau bleu.

\- C'est complètement dingue... souffla la femme, étrangement apathique.

Elrond lui lança un sourire rassurant, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire reflétait ses plus profondes pensées. Alors qu'elle aurait du ressentir de la colère, de la crainte ou de la panique, elle était d'un calme effrayant. Elle était apathique, sans émotion. À ce moment, elle ressemblait étrangement au calme avant la tempête. L'Elfe se releva, contourna son bureau et se posta à ses cotés.

\- Nous sommes en temps de troubles, mais vous êtes la bienvenue ici. Si vous le souhaitez vous pourriez vivre dans ma cité. Jusqu'à ce que les réponses à vos questions vous soient donnés, dit-il avec un sourire. Vous êtes libre de marcher en ces murs, comme bon vous semble.

\- Je veux juste... rentrer chez moi, chuchota-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La fatigue, la douleur ainsi que le stress de ces dernières soixante-douze heures lui sautèrent à la gorge. Son corps atteignait ses limites, et elle se mit alors à trembler. Sa chair meurtrie ne lui parut jamais aussi douloureuse qu'à cet instant. Les yeux rivés vers le sol, Elenna pleura de tout son saoul. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter, et son cœur bondit presque hors de sa poitrine.

\- Je suis navrée, Elenna. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de reconnaître l'endroit d'où vous venez, personne ne le peut. Je peux seulement vous promettre le repos et la sécurité. Mais soyez brave je connais un homme, doté d'une grande sagesse. Je lui envoie de toute urgence une missive, je suis sûr qu'il vous sera d'une aide précieuse.

D'une main galante qu'elle prit inconsciemment, il l'invita à se relever du fauteuil. Il la fit marcher tout en gardant contact avec elle de peur qu'elle ne s'effondre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et plongea ses yeux rassurant dans les siens.

\- Le destin a été bon de vous mener ici, dans la dernière Maison Simple des Elfes. Fondcombe est un lieu d'accueil tant pour les Elfes que les Hommes. Qui sait ce qu'il vous serait arrivé si vous étiez tombé sur des individus, peu recommandables ?

 _Déjà, on m'aurait pas assommée comme si j'étais une foutue voleuse, tueuse d'enfant... Ah oui ! Et on m'aurait pas balancée au trou, sans aucune forme de procès ! Foutues oreilles pointues,_ pensa le petit diablotin sur l'épaule d'Elenna.

\- L'on vous aurait sûrement violentée, si vous vous étiez retrouvée seule sur ces terres, reprit Elrond. Les temps s'assombrissent et les Orques sont légions dans le monde, foulant la terre comme s'il s'agissait de la leur. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de votre peau, jeune enfant.

\- Merci de m'avoir assommée pour mon bien, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Le sarcasme est la lie des petites gens, Elenna.

Celle-ci crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage si serein d'Elrond, avant qu'il ne lâche sa main et ne rajoute :

\- Ne croyez pas que j'attends des remerciements. Je ne connais point vos terres. Je vous informe que les miennes sont sombres et en perdition. Il peut se passer pire chose que des Elfes qui vous assomment par erreur, mais qui vous soignent et vous logent par la suite. Ce n'est qu'un simple avertissement sur les dangers qui parsèment ces terres.

Elenna se rapprocha un peu des tableaux accrochés au mur, face à elle. Les yeux dans le vague, elle fit tourner cette maudite bague entre ses doigts. Elle avait été très proche de la vérité en pensant que cet anneau avait été à l'origine de toutes ses mésaventures. Quelle histoire ! Elle devenait complètement folle avec tous ces Elfes et cet anneau ! Elle fit alors volte-face et le tendit à Elrond, qui la fixa d'un air décontenancé.

\- L'anneau est à votre peuple, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. Reprenez-le.

\- Je ne peux l'accepter, car je ne peux en avoir deux en ma possession, refusa-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. Peut-être qu'un jour, je vous conterai leur histoire, mais pour le moment, vous devriez-vous reposer. Vous êtes las et je regrette de ne pas vous avoir donné le confort d'une chambre avant notre entretien et la réception de cette missive. Mais, il y avait quelque chose en vous que je n'arrivais pas à discerner avec exactitude. Le Mal corrompt bien des personnes, et n'ayant aucune certitude, je me devais de prendre des précautions pour le bien de mes gens.

Il tendit la main vers la porte, l'incitant par ce geste à le suivre. Elenna s'y prêta de bonne grâce, et marcha dans son sillon, tandis qu'il continua de parler.

\- Cachez l'anneau, car le fait qu'il soit en votre possession pourrait vous causer du tort. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. Je serais le seul, ainsi que quelques Seigneurs de confiance, à savoir pour votre condition, alors ne vous en vantez pas. Surtout, gardez notre conversation secrète, ainsi que votre origine. Ne dites rien tant que les zones d'ombre ne sont pas éclaircies.

\- Et respirer, j'ai le droit ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

\- Évidemment, mais faites vous discrète, poursuivit-il sans prendre ombrage de son ton. Si l'on vous demande, vous venez d'un village d'Homme dont vous avez oublié le nom. Dîtes que vous êtes amnésique. Il en va de votre vie, Elenna, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

Il prit place devant la porte en disant ces mots, et mit sa main sur la poignée dans un bruissement de tissu. Il l'ouvrit sur un Lothond dorénavant seul, qui patientait dans le couloir. Il arriva dans l'encadrement et fit une révérence à son Seigneur. Elrond lui jeta un regard acéré, les mains jointes dans le dos.

\- Lothond, prenez les effets de cette jeune dame avec vous. Elle est mon invitée, menez la à sa chambre.

Elenna, qui s'était stoppée net derrière Elrond, sentait bien que ses larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues. La situation lui semblait être hors de contrôle. C'était un étrange sentiment que de voir sa vie se dérouler devant ses yeux sans pourvoir y changer grand chose. Sans pouvoir en être l'actrice ou la décisionnaire. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à cette époque sombre de son enfance, ou elle n'avait jamais rien pu choisir et avait dû subir. Lothond passa sur sa droite et se dirigea vers son étui à guitare, en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Ne soyez pas triste dame Elenna. souffla Elrond avec désarroi. Les Valars ont bien des projets et je suis sûr qu'ils ne vous oublieront pas.

Elenna ne comprenait pas ce qu'étaient les « Valars », alors qu'elle secouait la tête, atterrée. Sentant que sa peine n'avait pas diminué, le Seigneur continua d'une voix douce :

\- _Hebo estel, Hiril vuin._

Le langage exotique qui avait traversé les minces lèvres d'Elrond sonnait familièrement dans les oreilles de la brune. Et elle eu un éclair de lucidité, lorsqu'elle se rappela où et quand elle avait entendu ces mots.

\- J'ai déjà entendu des propos dans cette langue, j'en suis certaine. Lorsque la lumière est apparue !

\- Étrange, souffla-t-il. Ceci est une des langues des Elfes, le Sindarin précisément. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Malheureusement, non, souffla Elenna, déçue. Je... je n'y arrive pas, il s'est passé tellement de choses que je...

\- Ne vous tourmentez plus et laissez toutes ces questions, coupa Elrond en levant sa main. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Elenna commença à rejoindre Lothond qui avait quitté la pièce depuis un bon moment, quand la voix d'Elrond résonna dans son dos.

\- Lothond, appelez Lalaith.

L'homme, habitué à obéir à son Seigneur sans faire de vague, hocha la tête. Il le salua et ouvrit la marche. Elenna peinait à le suivre, ses paupières étaient lourdes à cause de la tristesse et de la fatigue. Et ses larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, lui serraient douloureusement la gorge. Lothond lui tendit un mouchoir de soie, tout en regardant ailleurs.

\- Séchez donc vos larmes, le visage d'une humaine est grotesque lorsqu'il en est couvert.

Elenna prit le mouchoir par automatisme. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait le remercier ou non, à cause de sa grossièreté. Finalement, elle opta pour le silence et renifla en essuyant ses larmes dans le tissu. À l'arrière de sa nuque elle sentit une raideur, accompagnée d'une douleur profuse. Comme si de la lave en fusion s'écoulait de sa tête. La femme aux cheveux d'argent porta sa main vers sa bosse et la frotta doucement. Même si elle arrivait à sentir un onguent pâteux censée la guérir, la souffrance n'avait pas disparu.

\- Est-ce encore douloureux ? s'enquit Lothond, avec une voix remplie de douceur.

Elenna haussa un sourcil à son encontre, surprise par sa soudaine gentillesse. Lui qui l'avait habituée à de la suspicion et de la froideur, quel revirement de caractère.

\- Un peu... Vous allez vous excuser ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- J'ai des centaines de personnes à protéger, des femmes et des hommes comptent sur moi, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son masque rigide, le regard au loin. C'est une bien lourde responsabilité, je me devais de ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Un simple « désolé » m'aurait suffit.

Elenna haussa son épaule valide tandis que leurs pas résonnèrent sur le marbre blanc. L'Elfe se renfrogna et ne pipa mot, trop fier pour s'excuser d'avoir fait son travail. Le silence s'étira pendant quelques minutes, et la jeune femme se plongea dans ses pensées, le regard terne. Lothond, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, soupira légèrement.

\- Il me fallait protéger le fils du Seigneur Amangrod, nos éclaireurs nous avaient apporté de terribles nouvelles. Mais ça n'excuse pas mon manque de discernement à votre égard, souffla-t-il l'air contrit. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon comportement agressif, je le regrette.

\- Et bah voilà ! Elenna poussa un sifflement satisfait. Tu vois, c'était pas si difficile ?

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire ravie, signe qu'elle commençait déjà à pardonner à l'Elfe. Elle pouvait comprendre ces intentions, il suffisait juste de mettre les choses à plat. Elenna se permit cette petite familiarité, qui ne plaisait pas à l'Elfe. Lothond devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, de ses joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il s'étrangla un peu, et se détourna du regard amusé de l'Humaine.

\- Le tutoiement montre une certaine proximité que nous n'avons pas, je ne vous permets pas.

\- Ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours chez vous, déplora-t-elle. Vous avez l'air si guindés, détendez-vous ! La vie est courte !

\- Et vous les Humains êtes si grossier, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Ne vous occupez pas des affaires des Elfes et souciez-vous plutôt de vos bonnes manières.

 _Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop._

Elenna qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui, préféra alors la compagnie du silence. Tantôt énervé, tantôt doux, Lothond était assurément un Homme, un Elfe plutôt, bien étrange. Mais Elenna était atteinte d'une curiosité insatiable pour toutes sortes de sujets, alors elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche. Et de toutes les questions pertinentes qu'elle aurait pu choisir, la première qui lui vint à l'esprit était :

\- Là d'où je viens, on dit souvent que les Elfes sont imberbes. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Cette fois-ci Lothond ne rougit pas, mais un voile d'irritation passa sur ses yeux.

\- Occupez-vous donc de votre propre pilosité !

Elenna ria sous cape, consciente d'avoir touché un point sensible. C'est vrai, en y regardant de plus près, pas un seul poil ne parsemait le menton de cet être irascible.

 _Et il doit avoir quoi ? Vingt-cinq, trente ans ? C'est si triste !_ ironisa-t-elle, amusée.

Son regard glissa le long du corps de l'Elfe et elle haussa un sourcil amusé en direction d'une partie plus délicate. Est-ce que cette zone si particulière n'était pas en reste, elle aussi ? L'Elfe capta son regard et faillit s'étrangler de gêne. Il ne lui dit rien pourtant. Ni remarque acerbe ni ordre, mais, il sembla à Elenna qu'il avait accéléré le pas. Il voulait sans doute se débarrasser rapidement d'elle. Lothond finit par la mener dans un couloir pourvu de nombreuses portes en bois gravé. Il en ouvrit une, étrangement différentiable de ses congénères. Lorsqu'elle y regarda de plus près, Elenna se rendit compte que les gravures étaient toutes différentes les unes des autres. Celle qui se dressait devant ses yeux avait une femme tenant dans ses mains une multitudes d'étoiles. Il entra dans la pièce et Elenna lui emboîta le pas. La jeune femme avait les yeux écarquillés par la beauté du grand salon qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Deux canapés blancs, dont les pieds en bois étaient semblables à des branches entrelacés, trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Des tentures pourpres étaient posés sur ces canapés et contrastaient avec la blancheur immaculée du lieu. Cette touche de couleur rendait la pièce plus chaleureuse. Des meubles ainsi qu'une bibliothèque emplie de nombreux tomes se situaient contre les murs. Lothond partit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, sans un regard pour elle, et lui annonça d'une voix grave :

\- Quelqu'un va venir vous voir et préparer votre bain.

Elenna marmonna un semblant de réponse polie, tellement subjuguée par la vue qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Le salon était ouvert sur l'extérieur de Fondcombe. Un long balcon longeait l'appartement, bien plus grand que le sien. Elenna passa sous les arches entrelacées, évita des tentures en lin et se rapprocha de la rambarde en pierre. Ses yeux ébahis refusaient de croire ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

La vue lui coupa le souffle.

D'immenses cascades d'eaux tombaient en trombes le long d'une grande montagne, provoquant un bruit agréable à l'oreille. Toute cette eau se rejoignait dans un rapide courant sur un lit rocheux, loin en contre-bas. Un parfum d'arbre, entêtant, embaumait l'air. Des chênes, des bouleaux, des saules pleureurs et quelques épicéas parsemaient la de couleurs agréables à l'œil, tant de senteurs qui apaisait son âme. Les oiseaux toujours présents voltigeaient au grès du vent, chantant et gazouillant dans ce paradis. Des chants plus humains s'élevèrent en échos. Dans une langue étrangère, mais si semblable à celle de la lumière.

Les grandes constructions élaborées, qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle était définitivement dans un autre endroit. Des statues et autres sculptures taillées dans la roche blanche se dressaient de chaque côté d'une rue. Les pierres blanches des pavés, la forme des toits ainsi que l'immense montagne dans laquelle se lovait cette cité, tout lui paru si étrange. De là où elle se tenait, elle arrivait à voir les habitants de cette cité. Des hommes et des femmes se promenaient avec lenteur, loin en contre-bas. Ils passaient sur un pont de pierre sans parapet, qui volait au dessus de l'abîme. Leur riches vêtements de soie glissaient sous le vent, comme des êtres éthérés.

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et se détourna de cette vision enchanteresse.

Elle revint sur ses pas dans le grand salon. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que de chaque côté se trouvaient deux grandes ouvertures en forme d'arche. Chaque ouverture était cachée par des rideaux blancs qui ondulaient grâce à une brise légère. Dans la pièce à sa gauche, se situait un magnifique lit à baldaquin qui trônait fièrement contre le mur. Des vignes montaient sur les colonnes du lit comme si la nature envahissante avait conquit ce lieu. après avoir farfouillé dans les meubles vides de la chambre, Elenna retourna dans la salle principale. Elle s'installa sur un des canapés et apprécia le tissu de satin sous sa main. Elle prit son sac à main et en versa tout le contenue sur la table basse en bois brute devant elle. Aucune trace de son écharpe rouge, lui aurait-on volée ? Pire, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait perdue ?

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et la fit sursauter. Elle se leva et l'ouvrit tout naturellement. Une femme d'une grande beauté s'inclina alors devant elle.

\- Mes salutations, dame Elenna, fit-elle avec douceur. Je me nomme Lalaith, et je suis maintenant à votre service selon le souhait du Seigneur Elrond.

Elenna stupéfaite par sa présence, et surtout son rôle, s'écarta du passage. Prenant ça pour une invitation, alors qu'Elenna était simplement sans voix, Lalaith inclina encore une fois la tête et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ses boucles brunes tombaient en cascade sur ses reins et dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de fines tresses de sorte que ses oreilles pointues étaient parfaitement visibles. Pas de doute possible, elle était belle et bien une Elfe.

 _À mon service !_ s'indigna la jeune femme.

D'autres femmes Elfes entrèrent les bras chargés de bassines d'eau fumante. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.

\- Je... Je n'ai pas besoin de servante.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon travail.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur puis marcha d'un pas aérien, en faisant virevolter sa robe, vers la salle de bain. Elenna suivit sans un mot et observa la pièce. La décoration était tout aussi belle que dans les autres. Un des murs était recouvert de grands miroirs aux encadrements en bois. Des branches s'entrelaçaient en de fines arabesques. Une coiffeuse en bois sombre était contre un mur, surmontée d'un miroir avec une vasque en pierre. Lalaith partit chercher une robe dans la chambre, avant de revenir. Les autres femmes déversèrent l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire. Elle était incrustée dans le sol et assez grande pour contenir deux personnes. Une belle mosaïque de pierre bleu bordait les contours.

Lalaith s'activa autour de l'étrange baignoire complètement enfoncée dans la terre et sans rebord. Elle plaça au sol plusieurs objets : gants, serviettes, ainsi qu'un petit objet rectangulaire qui ressemblait à un pain de savon. La baignoire maintenant remplie, les Elfes s'éclipsèrent discrètement dans un silence religieux. Lalaith fixa Elenna avec un doux sourire et les mains jointes devant elle. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses cheveux, mais elle ne posa aucune question. Elle tendit gracieusement une main vers le coin d'une pièce :

\- Laissez vos effets dans le panier, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Vous pouvez retirer vos bandages. D'après le Seigneur Elrond , c'est sans danger. Après votre toilette, je vous appliquerai le baume de guérison du Seigneur, puis je banderai à nouveau votre bras.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Elenna, stupéfaite qu'un Seigneur ai mit la main à la pâte. Il s'est occupé du bandage ?

\- Bien sûr. Notre Seigneur est maître en l'art de guérison, il a un don.

Ne sachant que répondre à cette nouvelle, Elenna s'enferma dans son mutisme. Est-ce que les bases de la médecine étaient considérées comme un don de guérison, ou bien les Elfes avaient réellement des pouvoirs ? Après tout, une bague magique l'avait emmenée ici, alors elle n'était sûre de rien !

\- Puis-je me permettre ? proposa Lalaith en tendant la main vers elle. Je vais vous aider, ça risque de ne pas être facile avec votre bras.

Elenna la regarda faire sans comprendre. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle allait l'aider à se déshabiller, elle sentit son sang quitter son visage.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. NON !

Lalaith laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps, soucieuse du fait qu'elle aurait pu mal faire son travail.

\- Non, merci je vais réussir à le faire toute seule. se rattrapa Elenna, en mettant un peu plus de douceur dans ses mots.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? insista Lalaith, l'air inquiet. Avec votre bras, cela ne sera pas évident. Cela ne me gêne pas, je peux vous aider à vous déshabiller.

 _Mais moi si !_

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouillerai.

Lalaith semblait être en profond désaccord. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle aurait bien du mal à se laver seule, mais l'Elfe se plia à la demande de cette étrange humaine un peu trop fière. Elle sortit en claquant doucement la porte, tandis qu'Elenna soupira de soulagement. Mais bientôt elle fut emplit par le doute. En effet, la jeune femme se demandait comment régler cette histoire. Son bras était encore douloureux et ses mouvements encore difficiles.

Après une lutte acharnée, quelques cris de douleur et des jurons, elle parvint à retirer son t-shirt. Le jean slim ne fut pas une mince affaire et faillit la faire chuter dans le bassin. Enfin aussi nue qu'aux premières heures de sa vie, elle trempa un doigt de pieds dans l'eau chaude. Elle eut un frisson de plaisir, qui monta le long de son échine. Son regard tomba alors sur son reflet, dans l'un des grands miroirs. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. Dans son dos s'étalaient de longues et profondes cicatrices. La chair était boursouflée et hideuse, chose qui lui étaient bien difficile à montrer aux étrangers. Elle plongea dans la baignoire, comme pour se cacher au yeux du monde. Elle commença à savonner son bras blessé, en douceur tout en observant d'un œil curieux son état. Il était toujours aussi étrangement bleu, et le violet se rajoutait maintenant à quelques endroits. Mais la douleur était moindre, moins vivace qu'au début de son périple. Elle essaya de le faire bouger, et malgré quelques courants électriques dans son membre, elle savait qu'elle s'en remettrait vite. Une fine substance translucide s'en allait au fur et mesure qu'elle se savonnait. Ses avant-bras marqués de fines striures rouges furent bientôt cachés par la mousse. Le passage dans le buisson l'avait blessée de quelques égratignures. La jeune femme gémit de contentement lorsqu'elle termina de se laver les cheveux et ferma quelques instants ses paupières lourdes.

Plus la chaleur mordait sa peau blessée, plus elle détendait ses muscles fatigués. Elenna s'enfonça profondément dans la baignoire, les bras sur le bord. Le bruit du clapotis résonnait en écho contre les murs. Alors qu'elle savourait un sentiment de grâce et de plénitude, ce moment de détente vola en éclats lorsqu'elle pensa à sa condition.

Tant de questions, si peu de réponses.

La dernière Maison Simple, à l'Est de la mer.

 _Et si j'étais la seule humaine de ce bled pourri ?_

Elenna réfuta cette idée, les Elfes n'avaient pas été surpris de la voir. Mais est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres humains dans Fondcombe ? Si non, elle allait devoir se faire discrète. C'était une cité d'Elfes comme l'avait si bien dit ce Seigneur. Et comment se fondre dans la masse, alors qu'elle était qu'une anomalie parmi ces oreilles pointues ? En plus, ils devaient tous être au courant. Vu l'état des geôles désertes et sans âme qui vive, ils ne devaient pas y avoir souvent des locataires. Alors la rumeur avait sans doute déjà fait le tour de la ville, en un rien de temps. Maintenant qu'elle était l'invitée du Seigneur, les choses allaient sûrement se calmer. Elle ne serra plus la délinquante humaine, appréhendée par les gardes.

Ce monde n'était pas aussi différent qu'elle le croyait. Après tout malgré une différence physique notable, leur manière de parler lui était familière. Tout droit sorti d'une période pas si lointaine que ça de son monde, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Comme les nobles de Versailles, avec leurs bonnes manières et leur langage soutenu, empli de déférence. Ou plus vulgairement dans le langage de la jeune femme « avec un balai dans le cul ». Elenna était loin d'être noble. Seulement une jeune femme de l'époque moderne, qui parlait comme une charretière pour leurs oreilles d'aristocrates. Elle ne savait pas parlé de manière soutenue. Chacun de ses mots avaient dû scandalisé les Elfes. Elle en aurait presque était gênée, alors qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Mais elle se promit une chose. Elle n'exploserait plus devant le Seigneur et ne répéterait jamais le mot « pute » en sa présence. Elle fera preuve de respect et de bonnes manières, encore plus que d'habitude. Et elle restera la plus silencieuse possible en compagnie des Elfes, pour ne pas se faire remarquer encore plus que ça.

Elle pleurnicha un peu, en pensant à quel point tout ceci était incongru.

Est-ce qu'elle allait devoir rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce mystérieux sage ? Elle devait garder espoir, mais c'était tellement dur de croire en un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Croire en un homme qui pourrait ne pas l'aider. Et si jamais elle restait bloquée ici ?

Elenna sentit des larmes amères sur son visage harassé.

Empli d'une immense fatigue, elle finit par sortir de la baignoire après un long moment. Et surtout tant bien que mal, au vu de son épuisement. L'eau s'écoula vers l'extérieur, grâce à un ingénieux système d'évacuation, qui l'étonna vu l'époque. Elle s'enroula dans une longue serviette propre, posa ses vêtements sales dans le panier, et se dirigea vers le miroir de la coiffeuse. Son reflet lui rendit une horrible grimace.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi cette gueule que je me paye ! s'offusqua-t-elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ses cernes étaient tellement profondes, qu'elles semblaient tatouées dans sa chair. Ses cheveux gris n'arrangeaient rien, elle avait l'air au seuil de la mort. Elle était si pâle, qu'elle pouvait voir les veines qui se dessinaient sur son buste. Comme si elle avait la carte du trafic routier de France au dessus des seins. Et à voir son bras dans son intégralité, elle se dit qu'elle était réellement passée sous une voiture. Elle attrapa la brosse à cheveux et se dirigea vers la terrasse, en ne souhaitant plus voir ce reflet.

Le soleil brilla sur ses épaules, lui octroyant une chaleur réconfortante. Et cela étonnait la jeune femme, qui sentait bien que le temps était plus clément ici malgré l'hiver. Cependant, elle frissonna et éternua. Elle se décida à enfiler une chemise de nuit au tissu opaque et léger. Les manches avaient de grandes ouvertures et cachaient ses mains. Le bruit des cascades l'apaisèrent pendant quelques instants, puis elle brossa ses cheveux. Alors que le silence avait envahi les lieux depuis de longues minutes, un chant s'éleva dans le ciel. Bientôt, de nombreuses voix se lièrent à cette mélopée, la rendant si belle qu'elle en frissonna. Même si elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cette étrange mais magnifique chanson, son cœur en ressentit toute la peine. Alors qu'elle allait rendre les armes face à la fatigue en se dirigeant vers le lit, quelqu'un toqua de nouveau à la porte. C'était l'Elfe, encore. Toujours aussi belle, souriante et les bras chargés. Lalaith lui avait rapporté tellement de nourriture qu'elle pourrait faire un festin avec cinq autres convives. L'Elfe posa le plateau dans le salon, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil intrigué. La femme aux cheveux gris s'approcha d'elle et rentra à l'intérieur. Elenna fut tout d'un coup gênée de se retrouver presque nue devant cette femme splendide. Elle remercia intérieurement ses cheveux qui cachaient ses marques.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. fit-elle, en se tenant près d'un sofa.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel.

Lalaith fit comme si de rien n'était et plaça ensuite son écharpe rouge à côté du plateau. Aussitôt, un sourire ourla les lèvres pleines d'Elenna, qui ne fut jamais aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. Elle l'attrapa aussitôt et la serra contre elle. C'était un cadeau tout à fait banal, mais elle le chérissait plus que tout. Elenna jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, tendant l'oreille pour apprécier la mélopée.

\- Quel est ce chant ? Que veut-il dire ?

L'Elfe mit du temps à répondre, alors la brune tourna les yeux dans sa direction. Lalaith semblait attristée, atteinte par une souffrance qui lui fendit le cœur. C'était un spectacle désolant que de voir une telle beauté assaillit d'aussi grands tourments.

\- C'est une lamentation pour le père et la mère d'Arothir. Nous pleurons nos amis et demandons à Mandos, celui qui s'occupe des morts, de les accueillir à ses côtés. Bientôt, ils rejoindront sa Caverne pour le repos éternel.

Un frisson parcouru la jeune femme, comme si le froid de la montagne s'était engouffré dans son cœur. Si jamais tout ceci ne lui aurait paru être qu'un rêve, savoir qu'Arothir avait perdu ses parents l'aurait violemment ramené à la réalité.

\- Comment va le petit ? s'enquit Elenna.

\- Il se repose depuis quelques heures déjà auprès sa nourrice. Il lui faudra du temps avant de venir vous voir, car son âme est meurtrie.

Elenna hocha la tête et sa mine se fit plus sombre. Connaître la mort à un si jeune âge n'était pas chose facile pour les enfants. Certains pouvaient réagir de bien des façons, mais la peine n'en était pas moins dure pour autant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prier pour le salut du garçon et qu'il ne fasse aucun cauchemar.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, je vous remercie Lalaith.

L'Elfe alluma alors toutes les bougies se trouvant ça et là dans la pièce. Elle fit le bandage d'Elenna, qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce car la douleur était revenue. Les manches étaient assez large pour ne pas qu'elle soit obligée de se dévêtir. Puis, Lalaith inclina la tête, attrapa la corbeille de vêtements, et partit en lui faisant une révérence. Enfin seule, Elenna se jeta sur la nourriture. Une fois le ventre plein, la femme éreintée se dirigea vers le lit, en tenant fermement le collier de sa mère. L'émeraude luisait faiblement à la lueur tremblante des chandelles. Elle le posa alors sur la table de chevet. Elle se sentait si fatiguée, si épuisée, si perdue. Elle s'engouffra dans les draps fins, et à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller de plume, que la fatigue l'assomma. Ses dernières pensées furent pour sa mère avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 **Voilà des petits détails concertant les noms, comme j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur chacun d'eux :**

 **Au début, je voulais appeler le petit : Aradan. Mais j'ai découvert que le nom signifiait "Homme noble" en sindarin. ara = ("noble") et adan = ("homme"). À mon sens ''homme'' à plus une connotation de ''mortel'' que du sexe masculin. Pourquoi un Elfe porterait aussi le surnom d'un ancêtre de Beren, fils de Malach, lui-même fils de Marach, l'un des Premiers Hommes de la Terre du Milieu ? Alors j'ai changé et je l'ai appelé Arothir, un nom que le professeur voulait donner à un Roi Noldo du premier âge, mais qui n'a jamais changer dans son histoire. arod ("noble") + hîr ("Seigneur")**

 **Lalaith signifie ''rire" en Sindarin, et était le surnom d'une humaine durant le 1er Âge de la terre du Millieu. Voila ce qu'on dit sur elle : Lalaith, de son vrai nom Urwen, était la sœur cadette de Túrin. (le fils de Húrin et qui a un rôle important dans l'histoire : Les Enfants de Húrin). Celle-ci est morte jeune, à cause d'une maladie venant d'Angband (forteresse de Morgoth durant le 1er Âge.)**

 **Quand bien même je fais attention à ne pas donner de nom mortel à des Elfes, celui-ci est un surnom, que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **Voilà, merci pour la lecture et à la prochaine ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Solitude

**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre, qui n'a pas été corriger par Luneriane cette fois-ci. Il est donc un peu en roue libre, et aura quelques fautes. Merci aux lectrices/lecteurs assidues qui postent des reviews, et même ceux qui restent dans l'ombre!**

 **Dans ce chapitre à un moment particulier, il y aura un chant. Si vous souhaitez l'écouter, voici le nom :** ** _Origa - night melody_**

 **Disclamer : Voir le chapitre 2**

 **23.10.18**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Deux jours qu'Elenna restée en boule dans son lit à se lamenter sur son sort, ou bien lisait pour faire passer le temps. Son bras était toujours douloureux, mais elle parvenait à faire plus de chose avec. Cependant, avec un rhume qui lui donnait mal à la tête, et avec la fatigue constante qui en résultait, elle n'avait qu'une envie : ne rien faire. La fièvre de sa maladie la rendait un peu délirante. Elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il fallait croire en toute cette étrange aventure, ou si elle était en plein rêve.

Un rêve tellement réaliste, tellement douloureux.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi seule qu'à cet instant, malgré le choix de son isolement. Cela faisait seulement quelques jours qu'elle avait quitté sa mère et ses amies, mais voilà qu'elle ressentait un manque terrible. C'était un déchirement d'être aussi loin d'eux. La chaleur des bras de sa mère. Son doux parfum, qu'elle ne changeait que très rarement. Sa voix douce et rassurante. Celle-ci devait se ronger les sangs, retourner tout Paris pour la retrouver. Dire que tout cela aurait pu être différent, si Elenna aurait dormi chez son ami Louis. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite décision, ce genre de choix que l'on prenait sur un coup de tête, l'amènerait ici ? Dans un monde étrange, qui ne ressemblait en rien au sien. Monde qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, pas voir de ses yeux. C'était presque immature de croire qu'en se cachant les yeux comme une enfant, elle finirait par revenir chez elle.

Mais elle était si triste, si mélancolique.

Lalaith était venue la voir, plus souvent qu'elle n'aurait dû, Elenna le savait. La belle Elfe était soucieuse à son sujet, elle essayait de lui faire changer les idées. La plupart du temps, elle lui proposait des activités, des promenades pour lui faire visiter cet endroit. Elenna avait refusé, autant de fois qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Les seules fois ou sa voix disait autre chose que « non », c'était pour la remercier de tous ses bons soins, avec un grand sourire. La reconnaissance d'Elenna envers l'Elfe, était aussi grande que la gentillesse de celle-ci. Et dans ces moments ou de grands sourires étaient sur son visage si triste, Lalaith était soulagée. Voir le visage de l'Humaine s'illuminer ainsi, la rassurer à chaque fois.

Mais Elenna se forçait à sourire, elle maintenait l'illusion. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ces étrangers et encore moins qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Elle voulait rester seule, dans le calme. Ce monde effaçait peu à peu sa conscience. Il la rendait dénuée de tout sentiment de joie. Et en opposition au calme et à la sérénité du lieu, tous ses tourments refaisaient surfaces. Tous ses cauchemars d'enfant. Ceux auxquels elle ne voulait plus penser.

 _Pourquoi je repense à tout ça ! C'est derrière moi depuis des lustres, ça suffit maintenant !_ se fustigea-t-elle en secouant la tête.

L'anneau de feu relié à une chaîne entre ses seins, lui donnait l'étrange impression de la brûler. Il était comme un poids constant, un boulet qui l'avait enchaîné à ce monde. Elle était obnubilée par ce petit cercle de métal qu'elle ne cessait de regarder, de maudire en espérant qu'il la ramènera ainsi chez elle. Que lui dirait Elrond, s'il apprenait qu'elle avait fini par le jeter dans cette grande rivière en contre-bas ? Tout ça à cause d'un geste d'humeur. Finalement, toutes ses questions et ses sentiments l'étranglaient. Ce fut lorsqu'elle termina son livre, qu'Elenna en eut assez de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Lire des bouquins, ça allait deux minutes. Elle s'ennuyait ferme, les loisirs étaient limités. Et avec son moral au plus bas, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées et vite. Ce grand appartement commençait presque à l'étouffer.

Elle avait besoin d'air.

En début d'après-midi, Elenna s'observait d'un œil septique dans un miroir. Pas qu'elle souhaitait flatté son ego, mais elle trouvait les tenues de ce monde vraiment étrange. Elle aurait aimé mettre ses propres vêtements, mais Lalaith ne les avait pas encore ramenés. Elle avait beau se tourner dans tous les sens, cette longue robe bleu nuit était vraiment bizarre sur elle. Elle lui cachait ses pieds scindés de ballerines. Sa taille était mise en valeur par une magnifique ceinture en cuir marron, finement tressé. Ses épaules étaient dégagées avec un col rond, parsemé de pierreries qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil à chacun de ses mouvements. Et plus important, elle ne montrait pas ses cicatrices qui s'étiraient dans le milieu de son dos, jusqu'au bas.

La robe était belle, mais elle avait des défauts.

La robe était trop longue, signe que contrairement aux Elfes, Elenna était minuscule. L'habit était trop juste au niveau de la poitrine. Les Elfes étaient si fines et si sveltes, contrairement à elle qui aimait la bonne nourriture. Elenna craignait que les coutures ne craquent lors d'un mouvement brusque. Malgré ces petits défauts, la robe était magnifique. La jeune femme rechignait un peu, parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce style, grande adoratrice du confort jean basket. Et puis elle avait beau la faire voltiger dans tous les sens, Elenna avait finalement l'impression d'être Guenièvre dans Kaamelott. Et c'était loin d'être un compliment dans sa bouche tant celle-ci était sotte. Finalement la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'était que les petites culottes existaient. Cette remarque tira un sourire à Elenna, qui s'en amusa.

 _Pas besoin d'avoir les fesses à l'air toute la journée et pour qu'au moindre coup de vent les prudes tombent dans les pommes. Même s'il aurait fallu une tornade pour montrer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de chair._

Finalement elle attrapa une cape épaisse, qu'elle posa sur ses épaules. Elenna mit un peu de mascara de sa trousse de maquillage, plus par vieille habitude que par coquetterie. Confiante, elle sortit enfin à l'air libre, prête à voir ce que Fondcombe lui resservait comme surprise.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le lieu se prêtait à la contemplation. À chaque détour de couloir, Elenna était ébahie par la grandeur et la beauté de la cité. Tout était aéré grâce à des grandes arches sculptées qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Elle parvint à un escalier à l'extérieur, qui lui semblait être le plus grand de la cité. De là où elle se tenait, en haut de ces marches, elle avait l'impression d'être sur le toit du monde. Le panorama qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux, similaire à celui de sa chambre, la rendait toujours autant sans voix. Fondcombe avait été construite près des flancs d'une montagne au mont enneigé. Une cascade immense s'écoulait avec force de celle-ci et se déversait plus bas dans la vallée. L'eau léchait les parois de la roche avant de finir dans le lit d'une rivière. Comme elle était construite en hauteur, certains ponts suspendus dans le vide menaient vers des dômes. Ils donnaient alors l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. D'immenses arbres et toutes sortes de jardins floraux étaient parsemés çà et là dans la cité. Il y avait des petites clairières intimistes, qui permettaient d'être au calme et à l'abri des regards.

Fondcombe était une sorte de ville volante, nichée entre les cieux et le cœur de la montagne.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était le calme intense qui y régnait. Malgré quelques sons dû à la vie quotidienne, Elenna avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur étaient les plus bruyants. Parfois, le calme était interrompu par des chants lyriques d'une grande beauté. Tellement apaisant et reposant, qu'ils ne brisaient pas l'atmosphère sereine de cette ville dans les nuages. Avec l'écho et la réverbération, les mélodies semblaient venir de toute part, l'entourant. Ces mélopées chantaient en Elfique, donneraient presque à Elenna l'envie de joindre sa voix à la leur. Mais son organe n'aurait pu atteindre la justesse des chanteurs invisibles.

Étrangement, elle n'avait croisé aucune âme qui vive durant sa promenade. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures. Ou bien la notion du temps était altérée dans ce lieu, tant il semblait enchanteur ?

Sa balade lui fit tout oublier, tout sentiment de tristesse. Elle était enfin sereine. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva sur cette grande plate-forme arrondie. Elle remarqua alors des gardes, immense et impassible. Ils étaient vêtus d'une armure fine faite de morceau de métal dorée. Une cape rouge miroitante voletait autour d'eux, au grès du vent. Leur longue tunique bleu nuit et leur pourpoint rouge leur donnaient un air noble. Ils tenaient dans leur poigne ferme des lances acérées, qui auraient pu l'embrocher en un seul mouvement. Leur regard fixe observait l'horizon et même si Elenna leur avait soufflé un bonjour, ils n'avaient pas daignés lui répondre. Elle haussa un sourcil, en se demandant si la reine d'Angleterre était ici, tant ils ressemblaient aux gardes de Buckingham Palace.

Impassibles et silencieux.

Elle n'en prit pas ombrage, et continua sa route. En face de l'escalier, et après la plate-forme, se trouvait un pont de pierre sculptée. Des grandes statues de soldat tenaient fièrement leur lance. Ils ressemblaient à leurs homologues faits de chair. Après ces statues, il y avait un chemin qui menait vers la montagne. Sur sa droite un pont sans parapet, long et interminable, qui menait vers un dôme. Le plus éloigné et isolé de la cité et qui devait avoir une sacrée vue. Elenna se donna pour objectif de traverser ce pont, suspendu dans les airs. Pas qu'elle avait le vertige, mais le simple fait de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus cette passerelle en pierre et sans rambarde la rendait nauséeuse. Une chute de cette hauteur serait plus que fatale, elle ressemblerait à de la bouillie en contre-bas.

Malgré le danger présent, le calme qui l'avait envahi depuis le départ sa chambre lui donna l'occasion d'observer sans crainte le paysage. Des arbres millénaires aux couleurs de l'hiver, étaient parsemés ici et là. Le vent valsait à travers les feuilles, dans sa danse séculaire. Elenna frissonna, et sentit une goutte au bout de son nez. Malgré sa cape, il faisait plutôt froid ici. Elle trouva un banc, prônant fièrement au centre de cette rotonde. Une rosace était gravée dans le sol, fait de mosaïque rose et doré. Elle s'installa et savoura l'instant. La cascade d'eau de la montagne, glissait loin en contre-bas. Tellement loin, que la rivière était un point dans l'horizon. La musique apaisante de l'eau pourtant tumultueuse, la rendit sereine.

Elenna ferma les yeux.

Les chants étaient lointains et presque inaudibles maintenant. Tout ce monde, ce décor lui fit penser à un livre fantastique. Jamais elle n'aurait cru, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, vivre une telle chose. Plus apaisée et inspirée, Elenna entonna quelques notes, faiblement. Une chanson tout aussi enchantée que celle des Elfes, mais sans paroles. Elle n'en chanta que quelques notes, car elle avait oublié l'air. Alors elle s'arrêta avec un sourire en profitant de la brise et du sentiment de paix qui l'avait envahi. Quand tout d'un coup, quelqu'un toussa dans son dos, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et eut un coup au cœur en voyant la personne.

\- Vous chanter d'une voix agréable à l'oreille, même les rossignols sont devenus silencieux pour vous écoutez.

Elenna ne prit pas la peine de répondre, son souffle était coupé, sa bouche grande ouverte. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, avant qu'il ne reprenne une course effrénée dans sa cage thoracique. Car devant ses yeux ébahis, se trouvait la parfaite réplique d'un Dieu vivant. Ses longs cheveux dorés qui voltigeaient dans son dos, comme une couronne solaire. Son visage anguleux et fier, qui se pencha un peu sur le côté. Sa mâchoire carrée et volontaire. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel, étaient prêt à se rire du mutisme de la jeune femme. Sa longue et noueuse stature, comme le plus fort des chênes, le rendait impressionnant. Il était vêtu d'une tenue faite d'or et de blanc, qui lui donnait un air distingué. Et avec son épée qui tenait contre son flanc, il ressemblait à un Roi guerrier, à un prince venu d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas à envier les plus beaux mannequins de la Terre car il l'était bien plus qu'eux.

\- Respirez jeune Dame, je crains que le souffle ne vous manque. lança-t-il, moqueur.

Elle glissa son regard droit dans ses yeux et inspira longuement. Elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir eu une réaction digne d'une adolescente. Et surtout d'avoir ouvert la bouche, comme une bécasse. Elle reprit rapidement confiance et se drapa dans sa dignité. Enfin, le peu qui lui en restait, vu que l'Elfe avait bien comprit qu'elle l'avait observé sans vergogne.

 _Qu'est-ce qui me prend à tous les mater comme ça ? Ils sont beaux, ok. Mais je suis une femme, qui sait se tenir bon sang !_ se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement.

L'Elfe ne le lui laissa pas le temps de plus réfléchir, car déjà il se courba tout en posant une main sur son cœur. Comme s'il voulait arrêter le silence gênant qui venait de tomber sur eux, et ainsi faire disparaître le malaise de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter. Seigneur Glorfindel, de la maison de la Fleur d'Or, Chef de la garde d'Imladris.

\- Elenna Rosendal. Elenna se courba elle aussi, avant de demander, intriguée : Imladris ?

\- C'est le nom Elfique pour Fondcombe.

\- Ah oui, évidemment... souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Ça paraît plus logique maintenant...

Elenna était ravie d'enfin savoir ce que voulait dire Imladris. Elle avait entendu pas mal de gens parlaient de ce lieu ainsi, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la signification. Elle n'avait même pas demandé sur le coup, pour assouvir sa curiosité. Car après tout, ce monde, elle allait bientôt le quitter. Un mouvement attira son regard dans le dos de l'homme, qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler de nouveau.

\- Arothir ! interpella Elenna, en secouant la main.

Le petit garçon qui se promenait tranquillement sur le pont, sursauta en entendant son prénom. Mais il continua rapidement le chemin, dans sa direction. Le jeune Elfe eut une lueur ravie dans son regard, et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elenna ne se rendit même pas compte de son impolitesse, elle qui venait de couper la parole au Seigneur Elfe.

Elle était bien trop contente de voir l'enfant et ne voyait que lui dorénavant.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, elle s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras. Elle huma son odeur et embrassa le dessus de sa tête, ravie. Étrangement, le garçon se laissa faire, sans rechigner ni rouspéter. Elenna l'éloigna un peu, l'observa tout en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Son visage avait encore quelques stigmates, mais il était moins pâle qu'avant. Il était vêtu d'une magnifique tunique aux couleurs d'argents et de blancs, entrelacée de broderie fine. Ainsi habillé, il ressemblait à un petit prince. Son regard, bien que pétillant lorsqu'il la vit, redevint terne. Décidément bien trop sérieux pour un enfant de son âge. Elenna lui ébouriffa ses boucles blondes dévoilant ses oreilles pointues. Elle commença à retrouver une joie enfantine, et se décida à tout faire pour qu'il retrouve son sourire. Elle oubliait presque qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'un autre Elfe, et sa promesse de rester le plus « noble » possible en leur compagnie. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la dent dure, alors elle parla à Arothir comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Dit donc toi ! T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais un Elfe ?

En voyant la question silencieuse dans son regard, elle poursuivit :

\- Bah oui, je savais pas qu'ils y en avaient dans le coin ! Tu aurais dû voir ma réaction quand j'ai vu le Seigneur Elrond ! expliqua-t-elle en commençant à rire. J'ai failli lui tirer les oreilles, pour être certaine qu'elles étaient vraies !

Le petit garçon forma un « o » parfait avec sa bouche, avant de sourire franchement. Cette remarque l'amusa et ne sembla pas l'étonner, comme si elle en aurait été capable. Elenna garda son sourire mutin et frotta alors la joue de l'enfant, qui se laissa faire.

\- Je suis tellement contente de te voir ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité.

Arothir se lova dans le cou de la jeune femme comme pour lui répondre la même chose. Malgré ces sourires et son amusement, il semblait si fragile. Si pâle et meurtri, malgré les blessures de son visage qui s'effaçaient avec le temps. Car il s'agissait des plaies de son cœur qui resteront à jamais graver dans celui-ci. Elle le serra un peu plus, en espérant que ce geste lui enlèverait toute tristesse. Comme elle aimait ce petit si attachant, après si peu de temps passer à ses côtés. Elle regrettait de ne pas être sortie plus tôt de sa semi-torpeur et de le voir plus tôt. L'enfant s'éloigna et prit sa main, comme il l'avait si souvent fait durant leur petite aventure. Ce qui tira alors un grand sourire à la femme aux cheveux d'argent. L'Elfe blond qui avait été silencieux jusque-là, parla alors :

\- Comme c'est étonnant. Le petit a réussit à échapper à la surveillance de Curunir.

En sentant le regard intrigué d'Elenna, Glorfindel poursuivit :

\- Son précepteur.

Elenna plissa les lèvres en entendant ça. Le garçon venait à peine de perdre ses parents, qu'on le remettait à l'école. Elle savait que la reprise du « train-train quotidien » sans pour autant banaliser la mort, était importante pour la reconstruction de l'enfant. Elle aurait aimé qu'on le laisse en paix durant quelques semaines, au moins. Mais qui était-elle pour juger le fonctionnement des Elfes, leurs coutumes et habitudes ?

\- On dirait qu'il va mieux. nota l'Elfe plus pour lui-même, que par véritable discussion. Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, alors que tous ces malheureux événements sont encore récents.

Le petit serra inconsciemment plus fort la main d'Elenna, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda intensément l'Elfe qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, dans le but de lui intimer le silence.

\- Il est étrange de le voir si proche d'une Humaine... continua-t-il. Vous êtes la première à le faire sourire, malgré ses tourments.

Elle commençait à être agacée par cet Elfe immense, qui faisait ses déductions blessantes à voix haute. Qui était-il pour juger s'il allait mieux ou pas ? Il était dans sa tête ? Dans son corps ? Cela lui rappelait de terribles souvenirs. Et cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite, partit alors en fumée lorsqu'elle siffla en plissant des yeux :

\- Et bien ! J'aurais espéré que les Elfes sachent faire preuve de plus de courtoisie, mais vous êtes tous les mêmes !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna l'Elfe en haussant son sourcil parfait.

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet qu'on décrit comme s'il n'était pas capable d'entendre ! Arrêtez de parler d'Arothir comme s'il n'était pas là !

\- Ce n'était pas mon attention je-

\- Mais vous l'avez fait ! s'écria Elenna, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant, et de dire d'une voix plus douce. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit Arothir, les adultes sont tous idiots. C'est à se demander s'ils ont la capacité de réfléchir. Tu sais que deux Elfes m'ont assommés après que tu te sois évanoui ? Ils ont cru que je t'avais fait du mal !

Arothir ouvrit grand sa bouche, outré.

\- Et oui ! J'ai eu la même réaction ! Et puis avec lui en plus, ça confirme mes craintes... marmonna-t-elle, de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Ils n'ont aucune jugeote ces Elfes, tu sembles être le seul à sortir du lot !

Elenna avait fait exprès de dire tout ça, sans un regard pour l'Elfe. Celui-ci plissa des yeux, mais avec une lueur amusée dans le regard qu'elle ne vit pas.

\- Vous êtes bien insolente, nota-t-il. Il étonnant d'entendre de tel mot dans la bouche d'une femme, et surtout de voir aussi peu de politesse. Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ?

\- À vrai dire, que vous soyez la Reine d'Angleterre, ou le Roi d'un quelconque patelin, je m'en contre-fiche... pensa Elenna à voix haute, en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fixa alors Arothir, qui semblait un peu inquiet. Il regardait chacun des deux adultes qui se rendaient la balle l'un à l'autre, comme s'il aurait regardé un match de tennis.

\- En ce cas, je vous souhaite de ne jamais tomber sur un Roi. reprit l'Elfe. La seule chose qui vaille en ce monde, c'est le respect envers son prochain, par le langage ou les gestes. Votre grossièreté pourrait vous coûtez à l'avenir, faites attention à vous.

Il lui fit tout de même une révérence gracieuse, qui étonna Elenna. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir froissé, mais il voulait sans doute garder une cohérence avec ses propos. Une salutation polie malgré sa soi-disant insulte.

\- J'ai de nombreuses choses à faire et me faire fustiger de la sorte sans aucune raison, n'en fait pas partie. souligna l'homme, avec un sourire. Que votre journée vous soit agréable.

L'Elfe partit sans demander son reste, laissant une Elenna sans voix.

 _C'est lui qui est malpoli en parlant d'Arothir comme s'il n'était pas là, mais il me rejette la faute ?_

Au moins, elle avait fait preuve de maintien et ne l'avait pas insulté comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant. Elle l'avait envoyé paître avec le plus de politesse possible. Est-ce que malgré tout, elle allait avoir des ennuis ? Si c'était le cas, elle était condamnée à ne plus jamais ouvrir sa bouche en leur présence, et faire l'hypocrite. Pas sûr qu'elle en soit capable. Finalement, la jeune femme haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux tranquille, tu veux qu'on se promène un peu ?

L'enfant hocha simplement la tête et de prendre la main d'Elenna, avec un air contrit.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé à ta place Arothir... souffla-t-elle. C'est la chose que je déteste le plus au monde, parler des gens comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ou même parler dans leur dos. Et en plus, ça m'a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs.

Elle fit une grimace agacer, et secoua la tête. L'enfant hocha négativement la tête, avec un petit sourire. Elenna en déduisait qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle serra alors sa main avec force, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Il ne tient qu'à toi de dire ce que tu penses, lorsque tu en ressentiras à nouveau le besoin de le faire. En attendant, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut et n'écoutes pas les adultes qui veulent te forcer à faire part de tes états d'âmes.

Arothir ne répondit rien à part un mince sourire, si discret qu'elle n'en était pas certaine. Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence observant les alentours, en paix. Leur pas était lent, du même rythme que celui de la rivière. L'enfant tira sur le bras d'Elenna, qui lui lança un coup d'œil curieux. Arothir pointa un doigt innocent sur le bras blessé et encore bandé de la jeune femme, qui eut une lueur de compréhension.

\- Oh mon bras ? En voyant qu'il hocha la tête, Elenna poursuivit : Oui, je vais mieux, il me fait moins mal. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a soigné avec son don et ses baumes.

Arothir poussa un soupir de soulagement, imperceptible, tandis qu'Elenna continua.

\- Des pouvoirs magiques ? Tu te rends compte, c'est complètement dingue... dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, puis fixa l'enfant. Tu savais que ça exister ici ?

L'enfant eu l'air dubitatif et réfléchit quelques secondes à la question. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Elenna ricana de sa propre bêtise, avant de rajouter :

\- Bien sûr que tu le savais que les Elfes ont des pouvoirs. C'est ton peuple et ton monde après tout. T'en a toi ?

Cette fois-ci Arothir haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Personne n'a des pouvoirs magiques chez moi. On ne soigne pas avec des dons, on ne fait pas pousser les arbres. Enfin je dis ça, mais peut-être qu'aucun de vous n'a de don avec la nature. Par contre on fait des choses assez incroyables avec la science. Ma mère est médecin urgentiste, elle a réussi à sauver des gens à deux doigts de mourir. Elle connaît tout ce qui fait un corps humain, et à presque toutes les solutions entre ses mains et dans son cerveau. C'est sans doute ça que tu appellerais magie, si tu te trouvais dans mon pays.

Les yeux vert d'Arothir s'écarquillèrent alors, surpris. Alors que la jeune femme allait continuer ses bavardages en solitaire, Lalaith accourut au loin dans leur direction. Elle arriva rapidement à leur côté et reprit son souffle, tant bien que mal.

\- Ma... Dame ! Seigneur Arothir ! Vous voici enfin ! haleta-t-elle, la main sur le cœur. Cela fait des heures que je vous recherche, je pensais qu'ils vous étaient arrivés malheur.

\- Malheur ? s'étonna Elenna, avant de lui sourire. Voyons Lalaith qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver de mal, regardez autour de vous ! Tout est si calme ici ! Affreusement calme...

\- Cela n'empêche, ma Dame... souffla-t-elle, l'air profondément soucieuse. Avec le coup que vous avez reçu sur la tête, votre condition physique n'est pas au plus haut. Les Hommes sont de faibles constitutions, vous auriez dû rester dans vos appartements, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez pleinement rétablie.

Elenna plissa des yeux, avant de porter sa main sur le crâne. La bosse était toujours là, mais beaucoup moins grosse et douloureuse qu'auparavant. Tous les jours, elle mettait un baume guérisseur concocté par Elrond et il était plutôt efficace. Si elle avait eu un traumatisme crânien, ou autre, les séquelles se seraient révélées beaucoup plus tôt.

\- Je vais bien Lalaith... bougonna la fille. Ce n'est pas une petite tape sur la tête qui va me tuer.

La remarque de Lalaith sur les Humains faiblard, bien que sûrement dite comme une vérité universelle, avait blessé Elenna. Elle avait la tête dure, et avait connu bien pire. L'Elfe, en voyant son air renfrogné le comprit alors, et fit une moue.

\- Pardonnez-moi. En aucun cas je ne voulais vous blesser, j'étais seulement inquiète. Son regard se fit plus sombre, tandis qu'elle lissa sa robe d'un air absent. J'ai vu beaucoup d'Humains mourir, pour moins que cela.

\- Ce n'est rien Lalaith. rassura Elenna, en lui tapotant le bras. Je suis un peu susceptible ces derniers temps, les rencontres avec les Elfes du coin me mettent dans tous mes états.

Elle termina dans un rire un peu gêné et retira sa main rapidement. L'Elfe avait regardé celle-ci avec des yeux ronds, surprise par ce contact. Un sourire amusé se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Une moue qu'Elenna avait rarement vue, car Lalaith préférait sourire poliment sans trahir aucune de ses émotions.

\- Je comprends. Les hommes de mon peuple sont d'une beauté sans pareille. Et en voyant le sourcil d'Elenna qui se relevait avec moquerie, elle rajouta rapidement : C'est ce que les gens racontent, n'y voyez aucune arrogance de ma part ! Jamais je n'oserai dire de telles paroles en ce sens !

\- Ils sont beaux, vous avez raison. acquiesça-t-elle avec une légère grimace. Mais ils sont tous malpolis.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? fulmina l'Elfe. Est-ce que quelqu'un à proférer des injures à votre encontre ? Dîtes moi leur nom ! Qu'importe leur statut et leur rang, les invités du Seigneur Elrond mérite le respect !

Elenna aurait presque été effrayée de la soudaine colère de la belle Elfe. La jeune femme secoua la main, dépitée. Ce n'était pas la peine de revenir sur ce sujet, il n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Rien de tout ça Lalaith, laissez tomber.

\- Mais...

\- Je vous le jure, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et puis je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule. coupa-telle, avant de changer de sujet. Alors comme ça, vous vous occupez des petits nouveaux ? Vous faites la nounou ? C'est ça votre job ?

Bien que Lalaith semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau sur les gens qui l'avaient insulté, elle soupira doucement et répondit à sa question. L'enfant s'approcha de la jambe d'Elenna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, auquel Lalaith répondit avec douceur.

\- En quelque sorte. Je m'occupe de votre bien-être, de vos besoins et je vous guide lorsque vous en restez l'envie. Mais il semblerait que ce moment ne soit pas venu, rajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil parfait.

\- Détrompez-vous, ricana la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas comment retourner dans ma chambre et je risque de dormir dehors.

Lalaith eut un sourire et tendit la main vers l'horizon, en l'incitant à la suivre. Le chemin du retour fut parsemé de petites anecdotes très intéressantes sur l'histoire de Fondcombe, qui ravissait Elenna.

Imladris la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer, était un lieu enchanteur.

Une maison parfaite, où les gens se plaisaient à dormir, raconter des histoires, chanter ou simplement penser, sans grand bruit. Ou un agréable mélange de tout ça à la fois. Le seul fait d'habiter là était un remède à la fatigue, à la peur ou à la tristesse d'après les dires de Lalaith. Sa description ne s'appliquait pas à la jeune femme. Car malgré le fait que Fondcombe était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, la tristesse était un sentiment qui surpassait les autres. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Arothir la suivit, curieux. Il observa ses appartements, regarda chacune des pièces avec intérêt et attention. Elenna le laissa faire, tandis que Lalaith partit chercher leur repas et revint les bras chargé de nourriture. Elle installa la table et lança un sourire à la brune.

\- Arothir n'a cessé de chercher quelque-chose depuis son arrivée ici. Je pense qu'il s'agit de vous Dame Elenna. J'ai pensé qu'il serait heureux de manger à vos côtés.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.

Arothir, partit regarder la vue dans sa chambre, revint à ce moment. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il allait manger avec elle, un sourire ourla ses lèvres. Il s'installa de lui-même sur un fauteuil et agita ses jambes bien trop petites pour toucher le sol, en attendant patiemment que le repas débute. Lalaith s'éclipsa discrètement et la jeune femme fut ravie d'avoir l'enfant à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'il fallait taire son origine, mais ce garçon muet était bien le seul à savoir d'où elle venait réellement. Elle avait dit son secret, bien avant d'avoir fait sa promesse. C'est avec un plaisir partagé, qu'elle raconta de nombreuses choses sur son monde, répondant à ses questions silencieuses lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils et s'amusait du garçon, lorsque la stupeur l'envahissait.

Leur monde était un mystère, tant l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était intriguée par l'histoire de l'autre. Comme elle aurait aimé qu'il lui raconte son existence. Mais il le fera lorsqu'il s'en sentira la force, et pour le moment Elenna fut la seule à combler le silence. Cette douce soirée en sa compagnie, réchauffa un peu le cœur solitaire de la jeune femme, qui se promit à passer plus de temps avec l'enfant.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Plus Claire la Lumière

**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'en profite pour faire quelques annonces.**

 **Je cherche à nouveau une âme charitable, qui pourrait relire et corriger mon travail. Les correcteurs sur internet font le taf, mais j'aime vraiment qu'on pointe les incohérences que j'ai du mal à voir. J'ai un très grand flot d'informations à vous donner et je fais tout pour ne pas vous perdre. Mais malgré tout, je suis sûre de faire encore des fautes, des erreurs un peu bizarre et des répétitions qui alourdissent mon récit. Même si c'est ma façon d'écrire et qu'elle me convient, parfois ça peut vous paraître un peu indigeste.**

 **Je vous annonce aussi que j'ai commencé à poster sur Wattpad ! Concrètement, l'histoire est toujours la même, mais mettre des images pour chaque chapitre c'est la seule chose qui me manque sur ce site. Je n'ai posté que le prologue, mais je compte m'en occupée un peu plus tard. Si ça vous tente, vous pouvez facilement la trouver en tapant le titre, ou en cherchant mon pseudo : Farorea.**

 **Et concernant le nerd de la guerre, mon histoire :**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Glorfindel et Elenna ? Plutôt "énergique" pas vrai ? Que pensez-vous de l'Elfe ? Je ne le connais qu'au travers de son histoire et je ne sais rien de son caractère. S'il apparaît dans un des livres du professeur, je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de le lire. Donc ce personnage au passé assez riche, j'en ai fait une version à ma sauce. Il reste un Elfe et je mets un point d'honneur à respecter leur caractère, mais celui-ci est bien différent des autres et nous réserve quelques surprises. Vous verrez cela par la suite :P**

 **Trêve de bavardage, après tout ce temps, je vous laisse avec mon chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Voir le chapitre 2**

 **25.11.18**

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Voilà que deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, sans aucune nouvelle de ce mystérieux ami. Le Seigneur Elrond avait beau lui dire que patience était mère de toutes les vertus, Elenna trépignait d'attente. Et elle s'ennuyait ferme. Les livres en Commun, c'est ainsi que s'appelait le Français ici, parlaient de l'histoire de ce monde. Pour le moment ça ne l'intéressait pas. Sauf si bien sur, elle tombait sur un volume racontant les déboires d'un humain venant de la Terre, là, elle aurait sauté dessus.

Malgré ce sentiment étouffant de solitude qui aurait pu en déprimer plus d'un, Elenna y trouver son compte au final. La magie et la beauté du lieu, l'inspirée. Lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas l'esprit en faisant d'innombrables balades en solitaire, elle grattait sa guitare. Elle avait même commencé à réécrire les chansons de son MP3, pour passer le temps. Elle ne parvenait qu'à en ressortir la mélodie principale et les paroles, mais c'était déjà ça. Ses goûts étaient éclectiques, allant des grands Opéra, à des chansons fait par des fans, des chants japonais et des morceaux plus récents et commerciaux. Grâce à ces chansons, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté son monde, de simplement vivre un rêve éveillé.

Mais la réalité la rattraper bien vite, et à chaque fois cela la déprimer plus encore.

Cette fois-ci, Elenna se promenait dans Fondcombe, après une matinée passée à écrire des musiques. La cité était assez grande si bien qu'elle découvrait sans cesse de nouveau lieu, recoin et raccourci. Elle n'avait pas spécialement fait le compte, mais il y avait au moins trois chemins pour revenir à sa chambre. Certains étaient courts, d'autres plus longs et plus fleuris. Bien que la richesse et la beauté des bâtiments étaient sensiblement la même partout, ils y avaient quelques zones bien distinctes. L'endroit où se trouvait l'immense bibliothèque et bureau d'Elrond, semblait plus "noble". Malgré la similitude avec le reste de la cité, il y avait dans ce coin-là, une population différente. Les Elfes avaient tous, pour la plupart, un port de tête altier et beaucoup de prestance. Ils étaient habillés de magnifiques habits et de parures coûteuses.

Et bien évidemment, l'arrogance allait de paire avec leur beauté.

Alors qu'elle s'était promenée dans cette partie « haute » de Fondcombe, un Elfe l'avait prise pour une servante humaine. La façon dont il lui avait ordonné de nettoyer une salle, elle s'en souvenait encore ! Comme on aurait commandé un chien ! Elle en avait été scandalisée pendant quelques heures et était encore outrée à ce jour ! Presque aucun Elfe ne venait lui parler et un des seul à l'avoir fait, l'avait traité comme une moins que rien. Elenna n'avait aucun titre, mais il était hors de question pour elle de ne rien dire. Pour ne pas refaire un scandale, tout ce qu'elle avait pu donner comme réponse à l'Elfe arrogant, ça avait été : « Faites là vous-même ! ». Dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas ces grands Seigneurs était un euphémisme, elle les évitaient comme la peste. Le peu qu'elle avait rencontré semblait si arrogant. Ils s'attendaient à ce que tout le monde leur obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Elle plaignait Lalaith, car c'était le genre de travail qu'elle aurait détesté faire. Ainsi donc, elle ne cherchait plus à faire la rencontre avec les autochtones du coin et ce n'était pas plus mal. Car mis à part sa rencontre un peu catastrophique avec Glorfindel et d'autre facilement oubliable, l'expérience avec eux ne semblait pas concluante.

À croire qu'elle et les Elfes n'étaient pas compatibles.

Mais Elenna n'était pas du genre à mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. Certains, ils se comptaient sur une main, avaient été respectueux à son encontre. Enfin, ils avaient répondu à son « bonjour » ce n'était déjà pas trop mal. Surtout au vu de sa réputation d'ancienne prisonnière, elle en était consciente. Réputation qui commençait à se reconstruire tout doucement, et en bien. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait sauvé un enfant, et pas des moindres, le fils d'un grand Seigneur. Mais Elenna n'était trop au courant de cela, elle qui ne se souciait guère des rumeurs la concernant. Et parmi tous ces Seigneurs et ces Dames Elfes à la beauté éthérée, si arrogants, qu'ils ne glissaient guère un regard vers elle, se trouvait une adorable exception.

Arothir.

Celui-ci essayait de passer le plus clair de son temps avec elle, et elle était si contente à ses côtés. Mais même pour un enfant de son âge, il était très occupé. En tant que fils d'un grand Seigneur, ce titre lui donnait de grande responsabilité. Il lui fallait poursuivre son éducation de noble, ce qui faisait elle ne le voyait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Le garçon muet ne lui tenait plus trop compagnie, et cela l'attrister. Lalaith aussi lui tenait une agréable compagnie, toujours à l'écoute de ses maigres envies. Mais l'humaine préférait la laisser tranquille, et ne lui ordonner jamais quoi que ce soit.

Elenna inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et observa les alentours, sereine.

Il y avait vraiment de tout dans cette petite cité, mais l'endroit qu'elle préférait le plus, c'était la partie « basse » de Fondcombe. La différence entre la « basse » et la « haute » n'était pas énorme, seul un habitué pourrait le voir. À son plus grand désespoir, Elenna en était une, d'habituée. Surtout vu le nombre improbable de ses promenades. Les deux lieux étaient donc aussi beau que richement décorés, sans signe de pauvreté.

Mais les nobles évitaient quand même cette grande fourmilière.

C'était là que les petites mains s'activaient à faire tourner la cité, étonnamment remplie et grande. C'était là, que l'agitation était à son comble, tandis que les nobles se prélassaient dans le calme, durant leur court ou long séjour. Elle aimait voir tous les servants qui se dépêchaient dans l'énorme laverie, non loin d'une source chaude naturelle prenant sa source dans le cœur de la montagne. Tout comme ceux qui s'affairaient dans la cuisine. Cette agitation l'avait surprise au début, mais maintenant elle savait comment esquiver les Elfes pour ne pas les déranger dans leur travail. Elle savait que cette Elfe qui battait le linge, finirait par prendre sa pause dans quelques minutes et qu'une autre allait l'étendre. Elenna savait que les gardes, qui avaient leur camp d'entraînement un peu plus loin, passeraient prendre leur ration. Et cela, juste avant de partir à l'extérieur de Fondcombe pour une mission. Elle savait que l'un deux, embrasserait tendrement la jeune Elfe qui s'occupait de la plonge. Alors qu'aucun des deux amants fougueux ne pensaient être ainsi vu, dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Elenna était fascinée par toutes ces petites fourmis. Comme elle aurait aimé prendre une vidéo de tous ces gens. La technologie lui manquait parfois, l'envie de courir chercher son téléphone pour capturer ces moments était très forte. Mais elle se doutait bien qu'ils ne réagiront pas sainement à l'appareil, à vrai dire quoi de plus normal. Elle qui avait l'habitude de prendre chaque chose en photo, ses amis, ses moments et ses lieux préférés, pour que ses souvenirs ne périssent pas. Voilà qu'elle devait se faire violence. Alors elle contemplait et enregistrer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle ne se serait jamais crue aussi observatrice. Sa mémoire commençait même à retenir certains visages, certains noms, parmi la multitude d'Elfes. Des Elfes qui étaient tous aussi parfaits les uns que les autres, mais qui avaient quelques différences physiques. Comme celui-ci, qui faisait tourner sa pelle en bois dans sa marmite. Au début, elle avait cru voir un homme, car sa stature l'avait trompé. Contrairement à ses comparses fins et agiles qui marchaient avec rapidité, lui, était plus massif, plus musclé. Il donnait des ordres d'une voix dure, et tonitruante. Il faisait obéir ses filles à la baguette, pour que tout soit fait en temps et en heure pour le repas du midi. Même s'il leur mettait une sacrée pression durant le coup de feu, Elenna savait qu'il les gratifiera de félicitation chaleureuse à la fin de la journée. Le chef de la cuisine et aussi celui des servants de Fondcombe était un Elfe brun, très différent des autres.

Elle l'aimait bien, même si elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Car Elenna était une petite souris dans cette grande agitation. Certains l'avaient à peine effleurés du regard, tant ils étaient occupés. Pourtant malgré ses cheveux maladifs, comme l'avait fait remarquer Lothond, elle aurait cru qu'on la regarderait plus comme une bête étrange. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que chacun avait des choses à faire dans leur journée et c'était tant mieux. Elle adorait observer sereinement ce volcan en éruption, tout en respectant la discrétion qu'elle avait promit à Elrond. À côté de ces cuisines et de tout cette agitation, se trouvait un petit verger, encadrer par des couloirs entrouverts sur celui-ci.

En ce moment même elle était assise sur un banc en pierre, entourée par la nature et pas les bâtiments. Elle reprenait son souffle, et cela l'étonnée un peu.

Étrangement, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, son corps semblait plus faible et lui demandait de nombreuses pauses. Peut-être était-ce l'air de la montagne qui ne lui réussissait pas. Ou alors ce pantalon qui était un peu trop juste, qui la boudinait ? Seul point positif dans toute cette étrange situation, c'était que son rhume était parti et que son bras avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Les pouvoirs et les baumes d'Elrond avaient fait un travail remarquable. Alors qu'elle divaguait paisiblement à ses pensées, elle reconnut une longue chevelure brune, au fond du couloir. La femme fit tomber son panier par terre et Elenna accourut pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla en tendant la main vers le linge propre, l'Elfe releva la tête.

\- Oh je vous remercie... commença Lalaith, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant la femme. Dame Elenna, vous êtes là ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Et bien je t'aide, ça ne se voit pas ? répondit-elle en riant.

\- Je ne voulez pas dire ça, que faîtes-vous dans les cuisines ! Vous ne devriez pas être là ! Lalaith se hâta de ramasser les morceaux de linge, comme si le sol était en feu. Et laissez cela !

\- Tss tss tss, je te donne juste un coup de main. Elenna prit le dernier vêtement et le replaça dans le panier. Et qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se relevèrent, tandis que l'Elfe se recoiffa en baissant les yeux.

\- Je sais ma... Lalaith toussa et reprit. Elenna. Je suis désolée, c'est par habitude...

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que tu sais, pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne et de s'excuser pour ça. Tu sais combien ça me gêne en plus, mais je suis sûre que tu t'y feras !

La belle Elfe avait l'air absolument scandalisée par cette simple évocation.

\- M'habituer ? J'en doute fort ! contesta Lalaith. Je n'ai jamais tutoyé mes maîtres !

Elenna lui avait fait jurer de ne plus la traiter comme une Dame, et encore moins comme sa "maîtresse". Elle était loin de vouloir une servante, alors autant essayer d'avoir une amie. Elle l'aidait même parfois dans son travail, signe qu'elle s'en fichait de toute ces histoires de titre. À coup de grande contestation de la part de l'Elfe, mais elle le faisait quand même. Elenna était tellement gênée par cette histoire de servante, un véritable choc des cultures. Être à ce point assistée par une femme ayant presque son âge, l'agacer au plus haut point. L'humaine fronça donc les sourcils et se renfrogna, en entendant Lalaith la désigner encore de cette façon. L'Elfe perçut son changement d'humeur et eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Je sais Elenna que vous n'aimez guère ce terme... Mais ce n'est pas péjoratif de désigner ceux que je sers, comme étant mes maîtres. Vous... Non. se reprit-elle. Tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un titre pour marquer la différence entre les servants et ceux qu'ils servent.

\- Je sais bien mais cette différence n'a pas lieu d'être, tu es payée ! Tu devrais... Elenna s'interrompit et soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

 _Tu devrais simplement être désignée comme une employée ! Une cuisinière, une nourrice... Peut importe, tout sauf ce mot !_ pesta-t-elle intérieurement, avant de se reprendre. _Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de revoir les conditions salariales._

Elenna trouvait ce terme péjoratif au possible, et digne de cette époque moyenâgeuse. Mais elle prit sur elle, inspira profondément et commença à se calmer. Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir à nouveau ce débat ici, dans un endroit avec beaucoup de passage et d'oreille curieuse.

\- Si toi, tu dois t'habituer à me tutoyer, je vais bien me faire à l'idée de ce terme si... étrange. Et de tout ça. Même si concrètement,, en y regardant de plus près tu es la... servante du Seigneur Elrond pas la mienne. Toute cette histoire est fatigante et j'aimerais que ces titres soient moins contraignants... soupira la brune en secouant la tête, avant de reprendre avec entrain : changeons de sujet ! Tu veux bien manger avec Arothir et moi ce soir ?

Lalaith inspira avec force et attrapa la jeune femme par le bras, avant de l'embarquer dans un endroit plus calme.

\- Ne dis pas cela si fort, je t'en prie ! protesta l' Elfe. J'ai mangé avec toi durant un seul souper, parce que tu as vraiment insisté ! Mais c'est une très mauvaise habitude et je n'aimerais pas que ça se sache ! Je pense que cela serait mal vu, j'ai encore mes preuves à faire. Je ne suis pas une servante depuis longtemps, mes gestes sont épiés.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, ça serait mal vu... maugréa Elenna. Ce n'est qu'un repas et je ne suis qu'humaine.

\- Nous sommes différentes Elenna, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte... souffla Lalaith, tandis que ses beaux yeux bleus s'assombrirent. Je n'ai pas le même statut que toi. Et cela, même si tu n'as pas de rang, même si tu ne viens pas d'une haute lignée et que tu es une humaine. Il faut que tu le comprennes, tu es une invitée spéciale. Le Seigneur Elrond tient à ce que je te traite comme une invitée de marque.

Elenna soupira comme un bœuf, sachant pertinemment comment cette conversation allait terminer. Elles l'avaient déjà eu bien trop souvent et cela l'agaçait. Surtout au vu du sujet, concernant une chose idiote et banal qu'un repas. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lalaith en faisait tout un plat, justement. Et puis cette histoire de différence de rang, parce qu'elle était l'invitée particulière du Seigneur Elrond. À sa plus grande tristesse, ici, les statuts et les rangs étaient plus importants que de se traiter en premier lieu en tant qu'être vivant. Elenna voulait simplement manger avec Lalaith et apprendre à plus la connaître. Ce n'était ni crime envers l'humanité, ni une honte, ni une insulte envers la société.

 _Un peu de naturel, c'est tout ce que je demande dans ce patelin arrêté sur des principes à la con !_

Elenna maugréa intérieurement, agacée par cette conversation qui en revenait toujours au même point. Lalaith et elle n'avaient pas une grande différence d'âge, mais de part la décision d'Elrond, voilà où elle en était arrivée ! À supporter ce moment gênant, sans pouvoir s'expliquer, pour ne pas briser sa couverture. Cette sensation de marcher sur des œufs, constamment.

 _C'est tellement agaçant, bon Dieu !_

\- Aurais-tu besoin de quelque-chose ? proposa Lalaith, en changeant de sujet. Il est bientôt l'heure du repas, est-ce que tu as faim ? Souhaites-tu un peu d'eau ?

\- Rien de tout ça, je me promener simplement.

\- La partie haute de Fondcombe est pourtant la plus agréable pour les visiteurs, elle fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Ici, tout est si bruyant.

\- Mais j'aime être ici, éluda la jeune femme en regardant tout autour d'elle un sourire sur les lèvres. J'aime voir le monde qui s'active, c'est si bouillonnant de vie.

Lalaith, bien qu'étonnée et surprise, observa la jeune humaine qui semblait en paix et sereine. Elle semblait se plaire ici et l'Elfe en était heureuse. Elle espérait qu'avec le calme d'Imladris et les bons soins du Seigneur Elrond, la jeune fille allait retrouver rapidement la mémoire. Elle méritait de retourner auprès des siens, cette étrange petite humaine, remplie de vie et de mots étranges.

\- Il est vrai. Mais c'est tout de même étonnant de voir autant de monde. Lalaith eut un doux sourire, bien qu'un peu amer. De plus en plus d'Elfes quittent la Terre du Milieu Fondcombe est sur le chemin de leur voyage.

\- Pourquoi quittent-ils cette Terre ? s'étonna Elenna.

\- Certains entendent l'appel de la Mer, jusqu'au plus profond de leur cœur. Ils ressentent le besoin de partir, ce désir est si lancinant que rien ne peut le tarir.

Croyant à une métaphore philosophique, Elenna ne répondit rien. Mais elle ressentit tout de même une étrange mélancolie dans ses propos. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux femmes. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes Elenna remarqua les coups d'œil rapide de Lalaith, vers l'horloge en pierre moyenâgeuse trônant au milieu du verger. Celle-ci qui montrait l'heure en fonction du positionnement du soleil.

\- Si tu es occupée, vas-y Lalaith, je ne te retiens pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui oui, bon courage pour aujourd'hui ! la salua Elenna avec une main, tout en commençant à partir. N'oublie pas pour ce soir !

Elle l'entendit soupirer dans son dos, tandis qu'elle continua sa route, amusée. Quand bien même Lalaith rechignait, elle viendra ce soir. L'humaine déambula parmi les Elfes pendant quelques minutes encore, avant de se diriger vers les sons des bâtons qui s'entrechoquaient. Elle arriva bientôt à la grande zone d'entraînement des gardes du Seigneur Elrond, encerclée par les arbres.

Elle était peu occupée en cette fin de matinée.

Sur la droite, se trouvaient les cibles en pailles, pour s'entraîner à l'arc. Tandis que sur la gauche, il y avait un abri simplement encadré par des grandes colonnes en pierre blanche et recouvert d'un toit en tuiles grisées. C'était là qu'était posé les armes, bâtons de bois et flèches, sur des supports ou dans des barils en bois. Et au milieu, une vaste zone d'entraînement de terre battue, utilisée pour les joutes et les combats amicaux. Elenna aperçut deux elfes qui se battaient avec des bâtons en bois et fut captivée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle venait discrètement les observer. Elle ressentait toujours cette étrange fascination lorsqu'elle les observait.

Les Elfes avaient une façon de se mouvoir exceptionnelle, durant un combat.

Eux qui étaient si grands, se déplaçaient avec grâce et rapidité, comme s'ils glissaient sur le sol. Et leurs coups étaient puissants, dévastateurs. Ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que malgré leurs physiques anguleux et fins, ils étaient forts. Et surtout que sous ces tuniques marron, se cachaient des muscles noueux et épais, autant que le serait les racines d'un arbre. De plus, les Elfes n'étaient pas aussi calmes et flegmatiques qu'elle l'aurait cru. Ils n'étaient pas comme les flots imperturbables d'une rivière sans remous. Ils étaient aussi forts et déchaînés que la plus puissante des tempêtes. Et elle qui n'avait jamais vu un combat de ce genre, elle qui n'avait jamais apprécié la violence, se trouvait pourtant absorbée par ce spectacle. Elle se mit même à les envier. Le combat se termina et les deux Elfes, essoufflés, se saluèrent en attrapant leur avant-bras respectif. Ils quittèrent l'endroit avec un sourire sur les lèvres, se moquant l'un envers et l'autre. Bientôt, la zone d'entraînement se vida, signe que le repas allait sans doute être servi. Déçue de n'avoir vu qu'un seul entrainement, Elenna se dirigea vers les armes rangées sous l'abri. Elle observa les lames en acier finement ouvragées, sur le présentoir en bois. Son regard glissa sur les arcs, posés dans un tonneau, et sur toutes ces flèches.

Une voix dans son dos, retentit tout d'un coup.

\- Il est bien étrange de vous retrouver là.

Elenna se retourna en une seconde et ce qu'elle vit en premier fut sa chevelure dorée. Elenna savait dorénavant que les Elfes blonds n'étaient pas légion à Fondcombe, seuls les bruns étaient les plus nombreux. Quand bien même elle aurait souhaité le contraire, pas de doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Glorfindel. S'il attendait une réponse, Elenna ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, et se contenta de hausser une épaule. Après tout, l'Elfe était coutumier de ce genre petit commentaire qu'il se faisait à lui-même. Elle s'éloigna même de quelques pas, tandis qu'il attrapa une épée en bois dans un baril. Habillé simplement d'un pantalon marron et d'une tunique en lin blanc, l'œil scrutateur de la jeune femme remarqua sans peine une musculature épaisse.

Cet Elfe-ci, était l'un des plus musclés qu'elle ait pu voir de près. Le regard d'Elenna fut attiré par une zone de chair dévoilée par le col en v de sa tunique, qui montrait des pectoraux imberbes, durs comme l'acier. L'homme ne remarqua pas sa contemplation silencieuse, jugeant la qualité du bois d'un air intéressé. Elle observa ensuite ses prunelles, aussi clair qu'un ciel d'été sans nuage. En contraste avec les siens qui étaient aussi sombres que la plus profonde des mers. Elenna était loin de baver devant lui, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Et chose qu'elle n'avait fait que durant quelques-secondes. Quand bien même on aurait pu croire qu'elle contemplait la aussi l'Elfe sans vergogne, Elenna l'observait de manière totalement désintéressée. Elle n'était plus intimidée par sa présence, ni par sa beauté, son mutisme n'était donc pas lié à ça.

Elle préférait tout simplement se taire que de dire des choses fâcheuses.

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, ça c'était mal terminer. Elle savait qu'elle avait exagéré, elle savait qu'elle avait ses torts et qu'elle avait brisé sa propre promesse concernant les esclandres. Mais elle n'avait pas trop envie de s'excuser. Même si elle reconnaissait ses erreurs parfois, elle n'en avait fait aucune ce jour là. Cependant si elle, avait été insultante selon les valeurs de ce monde, selon son propre avis, lui aussi avait ses torts envers le petit garçon.

Mais elle n'allait pas faire un scandale pour de simples mots, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été réellement insultant. Il n'avait pas traité Arothir de tous les noms. C'était juste un idiot manquant de tact, mais il était loin d'être aussi grossier. C'était une situation assez délicate et au final tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que cette histoire ne refasse plus surface. Chacun avait ses torts, ses opinions et le mieux pour ne plus envenimer la situation, c'était de tout simplement passer à autre chose. Elle garda le silence, et attendit que l'Elfe parle de lui-même, ce qu'il fit :

\- Vous êtes déjà venus hier pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Elenna écarquilla les yeux en entendant ça. Elle qui pensait avoir été discrète, elle n'avait même pas remarqué le Seigneur Elfe. Elle acquiesça cependant, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Le combat vous intéresse, Elenna ? poursuivit l'homme, l'observant cette fois-ci. C'est étonnant pour une femme.

\- Et en quoi ? Aucune femme ne combat, car elles n'ont pas le choix ? Sommes-nous moins capables que vous ?

Les premiers mots qu'elle prononça furent secs et simplement prononcés par fierté. Celle d'une femme qui avait bien vite comprit que celles de ce monde ne disposaient pas des mêmes droits qu'elle dans le sien. Même si la France avait encore de sérieux effort à faire concernant les droits des femmes, ici, elles étaient considérés comme des pouliches bonnes à donner des héritiers. Simplement capables d'élever des enfants et faire à manger. Et même si ces idées étaient en accord avec l'époque, Elenna était loin d'adhérer à l'idée. Son côté féministe était outré par ces idéaux et préceptes moyenâgeux. Sa phrase n'avait été que pure provocation, elle le savait. Peut-être qu'elle abusait un peu et cherchait le conflit. Mais elle voulait surtout entendre de vive voix si ces inégalités, étaient belles et biens réels :

\- En aucune façon. Seulement parce que les femmes des Hommes ne montrent que peu d'intérêt pour ce genre de chose généralement. répondit-il avec calme. Celles-ci ne sont pas coutumières de la guerre. Lorsque des temps sombres arrivent, elles s'occupent des blessés et des enfants. Les femmes Elfes ne dérogent pas à ce simple fait, elles préfèrent la vie et les soins, à la mort et à la désolation.

\- Pourtant votre Seigneur est un grand soigneur. Elenna haussa un sourcil ironique et poursuivit. Est-ce qu'il reste à l'arrière, lorsque la bataille fait rage ? Est-ce qu'il regarde ses soldats mourir ?

\- Bien évidemment que non. Le Seigneur Elrond est un des plus grands guerriers que ce monde a la chance d'avoir. informa Glorfindel avec un haussement de sourcil. Même si la plupart des femmes sont ainsi, il arrive que le contraire soit tout aussi vrai. Certains Elfes, certains Hommes, sont des soigneurs émérites, qui n'apprécient pas le combat. Même si chacun serait prêt à prendre les armes s'il le faut, il en va de même pour nos sœurs. La fille du Seigneur Elrond est une grande guerrière, elle a autant de courage et de mérite que la plupart de mes soldats.

\- Oh... souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'était finalement trompée sur un de ses préjugés et se sentit un peu bête. Même si elle sentait que les femmes ne devaient pas être légion dans les guerres. Pas par misogynie, mais sûrement parce qu'aucune ne souhaitait y participer, pour une raison qui leur incombait. Glorfindel tendit le bâton qu'il tenait jusque-là, à Elenna. Lorsqu'il vit le doute dans son regard, il déclara alors :

\- J'ai senti un profond intérêt dans votre regard, lorsque vous regardiez l'entraînement de mes soldats. Cela ne coûte rien de faire quelque passe, si le cœur vous en dit. Voulez-vous essayer ?

Bien sûr que le combat l'intéressait, elle trouvait cela fascinant à regarder. Semblable à une danse, un spectacle différent entre chaque adversaire. Mais de là à prendre place dans cette valse, elle qui n'avait jamais fait ça. Et elle qui était étrangement faible et avec si peu de souffle depuis son arrivée ici.

\- À quoi cela me servirait-il ? rétorqua-t-elle, plus par esprit de contradiction. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vital.

\- Je ne vais pas vous entraîner aussi durement que mes soldats et surtout si vous n'en avez aucune envie. s'étonna Glorfindel. Mais sachez qu'apprendre à vous défendre pourrait être utile. Surtout contre les Orques, les Ouargues, les Trolls et les gobelins qui infestent Arda comme de la mauvaise herbe ! C'est une chose importante que de savoir manier l'épée, même sommairement. N'avez-vous jamais eu besoin de défendre votre existence ?

\- Pas tant que ça... informa-t-elle, évasive. Ou du moins, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Alors vous êtes bien chanceuse de venir d'une contrée qui ne connaît pas les affres de la guerre. Mais de mon point de vue, il est dangereux qu'une femme ne sache se défendre par elle-même. Même si elles participent rarement aux batailles.

\- Oh vous savez, je sais me défendre. Et puis le seul danger qu'il y a chez moi, ce sont certains pervers qui profitent d'endroits clos, pour toucher ce qu'ils ne devraient pas toucher. Et sans consentement, bien évidemment.

Elenna soupira en parlant de ceci, malheureusement habituer depuis toujours aux regards et aux gestes insistants de certains hommes de Paris. Au fil du temps elle avait appris à éviter certaines lignes de métro parisiennes à des horaires précis. Paris serait tellement plus agréable pour ses habitantes, si ces hommes savaient se tenir. L'Elfe parut outré au possible de ce comportement indécent. Elle qui avait eu l'image d'un prince en le voyant pour la première fois, celle d'un preux chevalier prêt à défendre une princesse en détresse l'effaça.

\- Quel comportement immoral et inconvenant. De vrais animaux ! s'offusqua-t-il. Jamais un Elfe et même un Homme de haute stature ne s'abaisserait à traiter ainsi une Dame.

\- Il suffit de leur donner une claque, hurler comme une dingue. Je pense que ça marche. Elenna haussa les épaules, avant de rajouter avec un sourire narquois. Ou bien de leur donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille.

 _Même si je n'ai jamais subi ça, heureusement._ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Les bijoux de famille ? s'étonna-t-il. Comment pourriez-vous blesser quelqu'un en attaquant des joyaux ?

\- Mais non, je parle pas de bijoux, mais des coucougnettes. Enfin vous savez quoi...

Lorsqu'elle vit le regard encore plus perdu de Glorfindel, Elenna eut une lueur amusée. Elle s'en délecta presque et elle continua sur sa lancée, évasive :

\- Les valseuses ? Les joyeuses ? Où bien... les deux orphelines ?

Glorfindel se tenait le menton, le regard rivé sur le sol, réfléchissant sérieusement à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il chercha profondément dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir s'il avait déjà entendu ces mots auparavant. Le sourire d'Elenna si fit plus grand encore, moqueur au possible. Elle se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire, et effaça toute trace de sarcasme sur son visage lorsque Glorfindel la fixa de nouveau, l'air perdu.

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de votre langage. Comme votre façon de parler est étrange...

\- Je parle de l'attribut masculin. papillonna-t-elle des yeux, avec innocence. Je parle de ce qu'il y a en dessous de votre ceinture, Seigneur Glorfindel. J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un endroit très sensible. Du moins c'est ce que disaient les femmes plus âgées dans mon village...

L'Elfe hocha simplement la tête, comme s'il ne l'avait pas réellement écouté. Il fixa Elenna, qui arborait son air le plus innocent, et c'est alors que l'information parvint enfin à son cerveau. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux avant de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Face à l'air outré du Seigneur, elle eut une immense peine à se retenir de rire. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir blasphémé devant le Pape et garder son sérieux fut quasiment impossible.

\- Et bien... c'est... balbutia-t-il, perdu. C'est un moyen comme un autre de se défendre.

Il haussa les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide et pendant quelques secondes, au vu de sa mimique douloureuse, Elenna sut qu'il s'imaginait recevoir ce traitement. Ce simple rictus eut raison d'elle et elle partit dans un rire, hilare. Glorfindel serra son bâton de bois, perdu face à l'insinuation plutôt outrageante de cette Humaine, même si elle était emplie d'un certain courage. Nul doute qu'il en fallait pour porter ce geste pour se défendre, dans un moment aussi angoissant pour une femme. Puis il se drapa à nouveau dans sa dignité. Elle écrasa des larmes de joie, lorsque Glorfindel, blême, parvint à reprendre une contenance en toussant.

\- Mais ici, face à des gens qui pourraient vous attaquer avec des épées, ce genre de... technique, serait mal appropriée. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant l'Humaine qui riait encore. Alors souhaiteriez-vous faire quelque passe ?

-Bon, je veux bien. acquiesça la femme, de bonne humeur. On va rire deux minutes, vous allez voir, je suis capable de trébucher en mettant une chaussure.

Peu convaincu à l'utilité de cette chose Elenna attrapa le bâton, souriante. Elle fut étonnée de constater que l'arme était plutôt lourde, lorsqu'elle la soupesa. Puis, elle sortit de sa contemplation et suivit Glorfindel au milieu du terrain. Il tendit son arme devant lui et écarta les pieds. Elenna observa sa façon d'être et essaya de calquer ses gestes aux siens. C'était assurément un grand combattant et il ne ferait d'elle qu'une bouchée, mais si elle pouvait supporter au moins un coup, l'honneur serait sauf.

\- Bien, quand vous le souhaitez.

Il lui laissait prendre l'initiative au moins. Elenna fronça les sourcils et pendant une seconde son esprit se vida. Elle se concentra seulement sur le bruit du vent dans les feuilles. Aux murmures lointains et étouffés des Elfes qui s'affairaient. Elle réfléchit alors à la manière de l'attaquer tout en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas crever un œil en lui balançant le bâton. Elle s'en voudrait à vie, et se retrouverai sûrement en prison pour l'éternité.

Elenna haussa un sourcil à son encontre, moqueur.

Est-ce qu'elle venait d'avoir la prétention d'espérer toucher un tel combattant, aussi aguerri ? Elle regarda encore l'Elfe, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil et attendait patiemment. Tout d''un coup, elle l'attaqua, en faisant un mouvement ample du poignet. L'Elfe contra le coup et repoussa sa malheureuse attaque, rien qu'avec sa force brute. Il n'avait même pas glissé ses pieds du sol, parsemé de cailloux. Elenna n'avait été qu'une simple fourmi, écrasé par la force d'un éléphant.

Elle fronça le regard et tenta une feinte sur la droite, qui se solda par un nouvel échec.

 _Bon allez, touche le ma veille ! C'est trop la honte !_

Elle tenta encore de le toucher en donnant un grand coup à la verticale et cette fois-ci, il glissa sur le côté. Elle tomba à terre à plat ventre, entraînée par le coup dans lequel elle avait mis toute sa force, ainsi que son poids. Elle ne le vit pas, mais Glorfindel allait s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider. Elle se retourna tout d'un coup sur le dos et cru voir un sourire arrogant sur le visage du Seigneur. Elle piqua un fard, et se redressa derechef sur ses pieds. Pourtant, l'Elfe semblait si impassible, si calme. Comme si un masque était sur son visage, alors elle n'en était pas certaine. Mais elle fonça vers lui et asséna des coups, cette fois-ci rageurs, tandis que la sueur coula sur sa tempe. Son bras commençait à devenir douloureux au fur et à mesure de la joute.

Finalement alors que son calvaire semblait interminable, Glorfindel dut en avoir assez.

Il fit une passe habile avec son bâton et la désarma en un rien de temps. Son bâton de bois tomba mollement au sol, tandis que Glorfindel baissa le sien. Si Elenna avait eu l'impression d'avoir fait un combat amical, il n'en était rien. Glorfindel, fort et imperturbable, avait mené cette valse. Il n'avait fait que se défendre face à ses attaques. Ses pieds avaient à peine bougé de quelques centimètres, imperturbable face à ses coups. Comme le roseau qui ploie face à une tempête, mais qui jamais ne se rompt. Et la seule fois où il l'avait attaqué, elle avait perdu misérablement. Dire que son esprit avait eu la prétention et l'arrogance de l'imaginait dansé comme l'auraient fait ces Elfes. Elle était même tombée toute seule ! Elenna, était loin d'être aussi sereine et reposée que lui. Elle respirait fort, difficilement. Elle avait même un point de côté.

\- Vos coups ne sont pas aussi agressifs et acérés que votre langue, c'est étonnant. Glorfindel lui lança un sourire espiègle, qui atteignit ses yeux. Vous manquez de vigueur et d'endurance, pour une femme aussi jeune. Vous êtes aussi essoufflée que le serait l'un de vos anciens !

\- Vous semblez ravie d'avoir battu quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas se servir d'une épée. contra-t-elle, la respiration lancinante. À vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire, Seigneur.

Elenna avait eu un ton royal en disant ceci, juste et sans trémolo dans la voix. Mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait intérieurement, c'était l'insultée sans vergogne.

 _Un « je vous emmerde » aurait été le bienvenu. Il se sent supérieur à se moquer de moi comme ça ? C'est quoi ? Une vengeance pour ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois ? J'ai un peu abusé, mais quand même !_

L'ambiance joyeuse et bonne enfant s'en était allée. La jeune Humaine était de nouveau fermée et en colère, et l'Elfe semblait étrangement s'en amusé. Comme si tout était voulu.

Elenna maugréa férocement en son for intérieur. Elle avait failli dérapé la première fois, alors elle ne dit rien de plus, elle qui se devait de jouer un rôle. Pour tenir sa couverture, soit elle devait se taire, soit elle devait faire preuve d'arrogance. Elle avait vite compris qu'il fallait être une sorte de pétasse Elfique pour se confondre dans la masse, lorsqu'on lui parlait. C'était un peu exagéré de sa part de comparer leur maintien et leur déférence à de l'arrogance, mais Elenna était loin d'être en état de rester calme. Surtout après cette humiliation, elle qui avait tout de même de la fierté. Et puis Elenna n'aimait tout simplement pas leurs airs, elle avait l'impression qu'ils cachaient un profond mépris, de l'arrogance. Combien de fois elle avait cru surprendre des regards de dédains et d'orgueils à son égard ? Et ceux-ci étaient vite cachés par un masque et une politesse mielleuse. Ces Seigneurs ne prenaient en compte que les belles paroles et le langage soutenu. Ils donnaient du respect à des gens ayant un tant soi peu de culture. Avec seulement de la poudre aux yeux, elle avait vu sa théorie confirmée. En parlant ainsi, les rares personnes ou inconnus qui lui avaient adressés la parole, s'en étaient retrouvés agréablement surpris. Mais avec Glorfindel, elle avait mal commencé son petit jeu, et celui-ci était donc naturellement surpris par son comportement.

\- Voilà des mots d'une sagesse étonnante. Le bel Elfe haussa un sourcil. Mais je vous donne raison sur un point, c'était bas de ma part de me satisfaire de cette humiliation.

Elenna crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire, avant qu'il ne reprenne rapidement un air impassible. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou cet homme se moquait d'elle ? Elle leva cependant les yeux au ciel, agacée. L'Elfe lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et mena encore la danse, cette fois-ci dans cette joute verbale.

\- Où avez-vous donc appris à parler ainsi ? N'en prenez pas ombrage, mais lors de notre première... rencontre, j'ai tiré de vives conclusions. Je pensais que vous aviez reçu une tout autre éducation. Vous qui parler si étrangement, j'avouerai que je peine à vous comprendre parfois et vous ne m'avez pas habituer à cela. N'y voyez là qu'une simple remarque, mais il est étrange de vous entendre parler avec un langage soutenu.

\- Je ne parle pas étrangement, c'est un dialecte qui vient de chez moi, j'oublie parfois ou je me trouve. Mais je vous l'accorde mon Seigneur... dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine, fille de guérisseuse et d'artisan. Je n'ai guère eu d'éducation noble, juste celle que l'on donne à n'importe quel enfant. Mais j'apprends vite, et je ne fais que prendre exemple sur d'excellents professeurs.

En voyant la question dans son regard, elle poursuivit avec un air carnassier :

\- Voyez-vous mon Seigneur, les Elfes excellents dans l'art du mépris et de l'arrogance. Il est assez aisé de les imiter et de parler comme eux, il suffit juste de les observer.

\- Notre façon de parler n'est pas arrogante, mais courtoise. Tous les Elfes ne sont pas comme vous le décrivez. contra-t-il en secouant la tête. Tout comme les Hommes ne se ressemblent pas et ne sont pas aussi insultants que vous l'êtes.

\- Insultant ? Ou honnête ? Les Elfes peuvent être courtois, je vous l'accorde, mais cela se transforme vite en arrogance. Vous en êtes un exemple de plus, à vous satisfaire de m'avoir battu et à tenter de me mettre en colère comme si vous en preniez un malin plaisir. Avec tout les Elfes que j'ai croisé, une petite poignée d'entre eux ne m'a pas battu, ni menacé de mort et encore moins parlé avec un air hautain, marmonna-t-elle sombrement. Mon langage est ce qu'il est, mais l'éducation de ma mère n'a pas à pâtir de vos hautes attentes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me faire insulter.

Elle avait sciemment répété ces mots qu'il le lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre, avant de le quitter. Il n'avait rien pu rétorquer, car elle était partie en trombe. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, le pas agacé. Ici, l'éducation, la manière de parler et la façon de se tenir, étaient jugés de manière quasi-scientifique. Tous décortiquaient chacun des mots et des propos tenues par son interlocuteur. C'était aussi naturel et facile pour Elenna, que de marcher sur des braises brûlantes. Et puis lorsque la colère fut partie, elle se fustigea de tout les noms. Et sa foutue promesse de ne pas faire de vague ? Certes elle n'avait pas réellement promis à Elrond une telle chose, mais il avait un peu trop insisté sur sa prudence. Elle se rappelait alors qu'il avait très clairement prononcé dans une même phrase : discrétion et vie. Elle allait devoir être plus attentive, mais c'était sans compter sur son air « je m'en foutiste » et sa bêtise qui lui avaient déjà fait dire un paquet d'ânerie. Est-ce que Elrond allait la renvoyer dans ses geôles s'il apprenait son comportement ? Elenna soupira comme un bœuf et s'effondra sur son lit en maugréant. Ce soir là, elle fut ravie de retrouver Lalaith et Arothir durant un long repas. Leur conversation lui permit au moins de se détendre, sans penser à rien d'autre. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle aimait de plus en plus leur compagnie et qu'avec eux, elle se sentait presque elle-même.

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Quelques jours plus tard, Elenna sortit de sa chambre, après avoir le plus possible évité les sorties, ou du moins les endroits bondés. Et alors qu'elle profitait d'une petite promenade, au bout d'un couloir, elle croisa la longue crinière blonde de Glorfindel. Elle se stoppa net et pesta. Dire qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter ces derniers temps. Allant même jusqu'à longer les murs comme un ninja, réagissant de manière enfantine et ridicule. Et voilà qu'elle le rencontrait de manière fortuite. À croire que le destin mettait des enquiquineurs sur son chemin et qu'elle devait presque se résigner à porter un masque de politesse feinte pour toujours. Elle se décida alors à fuir le grand Seigneur et possiblement un incident diplomatique, quand bien même elle n'était rien en ce monde. C'était assez puéril comme réaction, mais elle se planqua derrière un pilier. Elle ne risquerait pas un passage aux geôles sans préavis, alors elle commença à faire le chemin inverse en se cachant un peu. Qui sait ce que les Seigneurs de ce monde pourraient exiger d'une pauvre Humaine qui était si insultante et idiote ? Des excuses, passaient encore. Ça, elle en était tout à fait capable, surtout lorsqu'elle arrêtait d'être aussi bornée. Mais elle avait vu beaucoup trop de série portant sur une époque similaire, pour prendre le risque de se faire fouetter. C'était un peu trop extrême comme punition. Et elle savait pourtant que les Elfes étaient réputés pour leurs sagesses et leurs magnanimités, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Alors elle commença à s'enfuir en catimini, longeant les murs comme l'aurait fait une souris en fuite.

C'était sans compter sur les yeux aguerrit du Seigneur, qui discerna du mouvement, et qui la héla :

\- Elenna, attendez une seconde s'il vous plaît ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire, quasi militaire.

Elle s'arrêta net, sachant que fuir maintenant qu'il l'avait vu ne servirait à rien. Et elle en serait dotant plus puérile.

 _Bordel, j'ai vingt-trois ans, lui, peut-être la trentaine bien tassée, alors je ferais mieux de me conduire comme une femme !_

Elle se retourna avec lenteur vers lui, et se drapa d'un sourire feint.

\- Seigneur Glorfindel, quelle délicieuse surprise de vous voir ici ! dit-elle aimablement. C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Elfe se stoppa à quelques pas d'elle et la salua avec respect, mais non sans surprise. Leur dernier échange avait été plutôt énergique, il ne s'était pas attendu à pareil accueil, aussi charmant et polie.

\- Oui, en effet, c'est une belle journée. souffla-t-il en appréciant la bourrasque de vent dans ses cheveux.

Il sembla alors se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il l'avait interpellé.

\- J'aimerais discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses ainsi.

Elenna battit innocemment des paupières et préféra rester silencieuse. Il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque d'envenimer encore plus la situation par ses propos ironiques qui menaçaient de sortir.

\- J'ai senti beaucoup de colère et de rancœur en vous lors de nos rencontres, il faudrait être sot pour ne pas l'avoir compris. Mais tout est plus clair dorénavant, expliqua-t-il. J'ai entendu des rumeurs vous concernant, mais je sais dorénavant que votre condition est particulière. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a parlé de votre amnésie, et j'en suis désolé.

Glorfindel eut l'air sincèrement peiné, mais Elenna ne pipa mot, car ce serait une grave erreur de donner plus de détail. Si le Seigneur Elrond avait en effet parlé d'elle, qui sait ce qu'il avait dit ? Il poursuivit en voyant son regard interrogateur :

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelques semaines encore, vous étiez enfermée dans nos geôles et qu'un de mes gardes vous a frappé, expliqua-t-il à regret. Pour une Humaine qui rencontre des Elfes pour la première fois de sa vie, surtout après le choc de votre amnésie, voilà qui mettrait n'importe qui sur la défensive. Je vous assure que notre peuple n'est pas aussi agressif et vil que vous ne semblez le croire. Je ne dis pas que vous ne devriez pas être en colère, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de l'être. Cependant, je sens que vous êtes aussi en colère contre moi aussi. Puis-je au moins savoir l'origine ? Ai-je bafoué votre honneur, menacer ou bien frapper d'une quelconque manière ? J'espère que vous ne me portez pas ombrage à cause de notre joute. Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine ainsi, je vous l'assure.

Il porta la main sur son cœur, lui faisant un salut des plus respectueux. Au moins, les hommes de ce monde prenaient les épreuves à bras-le-corps. Dans le sien, pour une vulgaire inconnue, on l'aurait simplement ignoré. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de ce Seigneur, car arrogant ou non, il était rempli de valeur. Elenna frotta son front, fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être ainsi, à rejeter tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce n'était pas ainsi que l'on se faisait des connaissances, même pour une courte durée, elle l'espérait. Le fait d'être en colère de se retrouver ici, ne devrait pas avoir de conséquence sur ses habitants. Elle n'était pas un modèle de patience et de vertu, mais au moins, elle savait reconnaître une partie de ses torts. L'Elfe n'avait rien fait pour la contrarier, mise à part ce petit incident avec le jeune garçon. Et malgré son petit air moqueur durant ce pathétique combat. Elle aurait été dans son cas, elle aurait jubilé intérieurement de remettre quelqu'un dans son genre à sa place !

 _Bon sang, je sais que j'ai un caractère de cochon, mais à ce point._

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. reconnu-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je vous l'avoue, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé, j'ai été injuste avec vous... Désolée. Je ne suis pas en colère à cause de ce que m'ont fait vos soldats, j'ai compris leur raison. Et ce n'est pas à cause de votre façon de me montrer comment vous... combattiez. La seule chose que je pourrais vous reprocher, c'est votre comportement lors de notre rencontre avec Arothir. Vous avez parlé comme s'il n'était pas là. J'ai juste fait... ça m'a juste rappelé des choses désagréables qui me sont arrivés.

Glorfindel parut étonné et surprit. Cela se voyait dans son regard qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur ses souvenirs qu'elle semblaient avoir retrouvés. Mais Elenna ne le lui dira sans doute jamais, les gardant enfouies au plus profond de son cœur. Ceux qui connaissaient tout de sa peine, de son vécue et cette sombre époque, se comptaient sur une main. Cette époque ou on l'avait regardé comme une bête curieuse. Observer à la loupe, tout en parlant d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là, pas capable de comprendre. L'Elfe blond sembla lire dans ses pensées et ne posa donc aucune autre question.

\- Alors je comprends mieux... marmonna le Seigneur. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais été aussi injurieux en sa présence, j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de faire des remarques à voix haute. J'irais le voir et lui ferait mes excuses. Et je vous en dois également. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement, bien de mes paroles ont été dites sous une certaine irritation, qui répondait à votre propre contrariété. Tous deux nous nous sommes trompés l'un sur l'autre, et j'espère que nous repartirons sur de bonnes bases.

Elenna soupira et un énorme poids s'envola de ses épaules. Elle était bien contente d'avoir fait une semi-paix avec cet Elfe. Combien allait-elle durer ? Pour le moment, cela lui importait peu. Elle tendit sa main, que l'homme regarda sans comprendre :

\- Recommençons à zéro, voulez-vous ?

L'Elfe lui lança un sourire lumineux, l'œil amusé et lui serra la main.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Glorfindel. Comment vous appelez-vous, jeune Dame ?

* * *

 **Heureusement que Glorfindel est assez mature pour deux, voilà qu'il a fait le premier pas ! En tout cas, ces deux là font un sacré duo. Pensez-vous qu'ils finiront par réellement bien s'entendre ? Cette ''dispute'' entre eux est réglé, mais avec Elenna qui à une fâcheuse tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en ce moment, ça donne de sacré situation. Dotant plus qu'elle est à fleur de peau, perdue et qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans ce monde, qu'elle rejette. Les choses pourraient se gâter à l'avenir !**

.

 **Les histoires des gens qui arrivent dans d'autres mondes, sont assez courantes dans les fictions. Chacun à sa façon d'aborder le sujet. Mais imaginez-vous deux secondes à la place d'Elenna dans un monde dont elle n'a jamais entendu parler. Les livres de Tolkien et les films de Jackson n'existent même pas dans cet univers. Dans un monde sans technologie, loin de votre famille, comment vous réagiriez ? Ça m'intéresse vraiment de le savoir ! :)**

 **À la prochaine !**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Plus Sombre L'Obscurité

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai posé une question dans le chapitre précédent, j'en profite pour y répondre moi même :**

 **Si j'atterrissais dans un monde étrange, je ferais en sorte de lire le plus de livre possible. Juste pour essayer de trouver le chemin du retour et d'apprendre en même temps la culture du coin. Je ferais aussi des expériences avec ce qui m'a amenée dans le monde si c'est par un objet. (comme pour Elenna) Et si c'est par l'opération du Saint-Esprit et bien... je le maudirais ! Dans tous les cas, j'essayerais de rentrer chez moi et si je n'y arrive pas et bien... pas d'autres choix que de s'y faire, pas vrai ? Je ferais ma petite vie, je découvrirai ce monde. Et puis je** **ferais** **sûrement ma vie avec un gueux du coin... X)**

 **Bon, un peu de sérieux, parce que la suite ne va pas être jojo. Sachez que le titre de ce chapitre est tout à fait dans le thème de celui-ci. Je vous retrouve en bas, pour en discuter. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé une citation qui correspond tout à fait à ce que j'avais en tête.**

 **Disclaimer : Voir Chapitre 2.**

 **(C)**

 **18.12.2018**

* * *

.

"Plus claire la lumière, plus sombre l'obscurité... Il est impossible d'apprécier correctement la lumière sans connaître les ténèbres." De Jean Paul Sartre.

.

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Quelques jours s'étaient encore écoulés.

Elenna avait fait une étrange rencontre, un chat s'était entiché d'elle. Le petit animal était agile, il parvenait à grimper sur les rambardes des balcons, jusqu'à sa chambre. Et tous les soirs il venait la voir, quémandant caresse et nourriture. Sa robe était noire, si profonde que la nuit même. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu si clair, qu'ils semblaient lire à travers son âme. Ce petit animal affectueux réussissait à lui faire fondre le cœur, et réalisait un de ses désirs d'enfant. Depuis toute jeune elle avait toujours souhaité avoir des animaux, mais par manque de temps pour s'en occuper, n'en avait jamais eu. Malgré cette courte distraction, Elenna avait le vague à l'âme. Et dotant plus depuis que ce chat était là. Sans le vouloir, il lui rappelait d'ancien désir, des souvenirs d'enfants. Elle faisait aussi des rêves étranges à présent, mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir avec exactitude. Mais parfois le rêve était si fort, qu'il traversait ses songes et se confondait avec la réalité. C'était toujours les mêmes rêves, dans lesquels elle voyait des femmes, des jeunes filles qui mourraient. Des rêves dans lesquels elle sentait chacune des lentes agonies des victimes. Une fois elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, pensant qu'elle avait réellement été cette femme, assassinée dans une ruelle sombre. Une autre fois elle avait chuté des cieux, encore, et si longuement qu'elle avait cru tomber de la voie lactée même.

La notion du temps et de l'espace lui semblait altéré.

Le temps passait rapidement en ces lieux, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'y avoir vécu une semaine.

Mais cela faisait trois mois.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte du temps passés, Elenna s'était effondrée. Et sa barrière et son masque s'étaient brisées. Trois mois qu'elle faisait semblant d'aller bien, alors que tout allait mal. Trois mois qu'elle avait seulement des soubresauts de joie, alors qu'elle n'était que tristesse. En son cœur, un insipide tourment l'avait envahi depuis quelque temps. Peut-être quelques jours.

Elle ne cessait de se faire des reproches certains justifiés, d'autre non.

Comment osait-elle faire comme si de rien n'était, vivre au jour le jour cette étrange existence, comme une spectatrice impuissante. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi en paix, alors que ses proches devaient se faire un sang d'encre ? Comment pouvait-elle ne pas penser à eux, durant chacune des secondes qui faisaient ses journées, alors qu'ils étaient sa lumière à travers la nuit ? Le mois d'Avril était bien entamé, sa mère venait de fêter ses cinquante-cinq ans, sans elle. Comment avait-elle pu rater ça, alors que sa mère devait retourner ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Tandis qu'elle se laissait porter par la torpeur et le calme Elfique. Calme qui avait ankylosé sa détermination à rentrer chez elle coûte que coûte.

Et retour chez elle qui était relativement ralenti par cet étrange ami, au demeurant absent.

Ces derniers temps, envahie par un besoin urgent et impérieux de quitter ces Elfes qui l'endormaient, elle ne cessait de demander à Elrond quand son ami arriverait. Et inlassablement, avec cette sérénité et cette quiétude communes aux Elfes, il lui répondait toujours :

« Patience est grande conseillère ».

Elenna ne l'avait plus cette patience, elle trépignait d'attente, de besoin. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement, les photos d'elle dans son téléphone ne lui suffisaient plus. Sa batterie fondait comme neige au soleil, tout comme sa gentillesse. Elle était plus sèche envers Lalaith, elle souhaitait de moins en moins être en sa compagnie. Alors qu'Elenna s'était toujours dit que ces êtres bons ne devaient jamais pâtir de sa frustration et de sa colère, voilà qu'elle faisait tout le contraire. Et c'était particulièrement injuste envers l'Elfe qui avait appris à l'apprécier comme une amie. Qui avait fait des efforts pour oublier leurs différences invisibles.

Mais Elenna n'était plus elle-même.

L'attente faisait ressortir ses pires travers. Elle devenait amère, aussi obscure que la nuit. Elle était froide envers tous, elle les rejetait. Elle se cachait les yeux, priant pour que chaque jour auprès d'eux, soit le dernier. Alors elle avait demandé à Lalaith de ne plus venir, préférant la solitude, que de devoir lui faire face. Préférant le silence et ses pensées sombres, plutôt que d'être confrontée à ses oreilles pointues. Ces Elfes qui lui rappelaient chaque jour qu'elle n'était pas dans son monde, qu'elle était une étrangère. Elenna n'était pas une mauvaise personne, qui faisait des crises sans raison. Elle était semblable à un animal blessé qui se recroquevillait dans sa tanière, pour panser les blessures de son cœur. Un loup solitaire, perdu loin de sa meute et qui hurlait sa peine à la lune.

Et toutes ses pensées moroses étaient aggravés par de terribles voix.

Ces voix si étranges, si éthérées. Un murmure effrayant dans une nuit dépourvue de la lumière des étoiles. Des murmures entêtants, qui la faisait basculer peu à peu du côté de la folie. Ces voix qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qui lui chuchotaient des ordres. Semblable à un souffle emplit de souffrance et qui malmenait son esprit de la pire des façons. Un souffle pernicieux, qui érodait les dernières lueurs d'espoir dans son cœur. Grâce à l'usure et à une lente agonie.

Elle en devenait folle de fatigue et de chagrin.

Écrire ses chansons sur des parchemins, ne l'aidait même plus à se détendre. Le livre épais dans lequel elle avait consciencieusement noté ses musiques, avait de nombreuses fois failli valser dans les airs. La colère, la haine la submergeaient, pour finir par laisser un goût âpre de mélancolie, omniprésent. Elenna était complètement perdue, seule. La passion de la musique finissait par devenir insipide, dans un lieu ou quasiment aucun des instruments de son monde n'existaient. Ces chansons prenaient même une toute autre signification. Elles lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne les entendra sans doute plus jamais, et cela lui brisait le cœur. C'était comme avoir une drogue en sa possession, et de savoir qu'elle n'en aurait plus dans quelque temps. Et sans doute plus jamais dans son existence. C'était douloureux au possible, pour une jeune femme aussi mélomane.

Même les chants des Elfes pourtant si beaux, ne l'apaisaient plus.

Elenna se coucha plus tôt dans son lit, sans avoir touché à sa nourriture. Le soleil commençait à peine à décliner, que la fatigue frappa la jeune femme. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Car des pensées sombres l'assaillirent de toutes parts, l'empêchèrent de trouver le repos. La tristesse lui serra le cœur et elle se recroquevilla, le nez dans son écharpe rouge. Le chat la regardait sereinement, installer en boule sur le fauteuil en osier, qui était dans un coin de sa chambre. Il clignait des yeux avec lenteur, ses pupilles étrangement dilatées. Elenna se perdit dans la contemplation de ce chat et pendant une seconde ne pensa à rien.

Elle eut alors un violent frisson.

Malgré le rayon de soleil qui caressait son corps et la réchauffait, jamais elle n'eut aussi froid. Malgré la lumière et la clarté du lieu, jamais l'obscurité n'avait été aussi présente en son être. Les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes, habituées maintenant, à l'appel de sa mélancolie. Habituées depuis tant de jours, à empêcher un sommeil serein et sans peine. Les draps blancs immaculés, absorbèrent l'eau de ses larmes, mais pas sa souffrance, qui était toujours aussi vive. Elenna parvint à s'endormir à cause de la fatigue.

Elle était épuisée, son corps et son âme étaient à bout.

Et Elenna voulait tant que cette douleur et cette peine cessent.

* * *

Le matin suivant, une servante autre que Lalaith apporta son repas, sans un bruit, tandis qu'elle resta prostrée dans son lit. Blonde aux yeux vert, Elenna ne savait même pas son nom. Elle n'avait pas la force, ni assez de politesse pour le lui demander. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle ne voulait pas faire semblant de sourire, pas aujourd'hui. Après quelque temps, elle parvint à se lever, au prix d'un incommensurable effort. Elle picora du bout des lèvres, mais ne trouva pas la faim, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Puis elle se décida à sortir prendre l'air. Cet isolement ne lui avait pas fait autant de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle qui pensait en avoir besoin pour se ressourcer, c'était tout le contraire qui était arrivé.

Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle déambula dans un long couloir, semblable à une âme en peine. Avec ses joues creuses et son teint cireux elle faisait peine à voir. Et avec ses cheveux gris et ses cernes, elle ressemblait à un fantôme qui hantait les lieux. Les Elfes qui la croisèrent, craignaient même qu'elle soit malade.

Aujourd'hui, peu la saluèrent, même d'un signe de tête.

Elle arriva enfin à l'air libre et voir l'éclat du soleil sur le marbre blanc, l'aveugla quelques secondes. Lentement, elle marcha sur ce long escalier, en direction de la grande entrée de Fondcombe. Elle s'arrêta et fixa les rochers saillants, loin en contre-bas. La rivière glissait doucement entre les pierres, léchant les rivages jusqu'à un point flou à l'horizon. Elle n'entendit plus aucun son, plus aucun chant, et même ses pensées se turent. Seulement les battements de son cœur, parvinrent dans le creux de ses oreilles.

Il suffirait de sauter et tout serait fini.

Elenna était persuadée qu'elle ne sentirait rien, que le choc la tuerait en un coup. Pas comme les lames de rasoir qui lui avaient lacérés la peau et dont elle gardait encore les marques blanches. Ces choses qu'elle s'était faite adolescente, en voulant extérioriser son chagrin. Chose qu'elle avait regrettée, en vieillissant, lorsqu'elle avait enfin fait son deuil. Mais là, maintenant c'était différent. Elle savait que tout se terminera en un instant et que peut-être, avec de la chance, elle retournera chez elle. Une autre chute, pour un autre monde.

Le sien.

Elle avait encore la bague sur elle, cela pourrait marcher.

Après tout, qu'elle était la raison de tout ceci ? Y avait-il seulement un but, autre que la souffrance ?

Être bien loin de sa famille et de ses occupations quotidiennes, provoquait ces sombres pensées. C'était la conséquence de ses longues nuits sans sommeil, de ses songes terrifiants et de cette fatigue constante. De sa solitude, qu'elle avait pourtant choisie, mais que ne la rendait pas sereine. Loin de tous ceux qu'elle avait toujours aimé, loin de son monde et de sa vie, Elenna n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne possédait rien et n'avait personne. Personne d'important à ses côtés, personne qui l'aimait comme une sœur, une amie ou une fille.

Elle était seule.

Elle n'était rien.

Dans son dos, au même moment, ces cicatrices la brûlèrent. La douleur était semblable à mille épées qui la transpercèrent. Et le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire, aussi clair que de l'eau. Alors que cela faisait seize ans. Lorsque ces flash-back intrusifs lui revenaient en mémoire, ses marques, au même moment, s'éveillaient. De la tristesse, d'une faiblesse psychologique ou bien de ses pensées sombres, elle ne savait jamais ce qui les ranimaient ainsi. C'était la même douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir lors de l'accident, à moindre mesure. Les médecins lui avaient expliqué à l'époque. La chair et les nerds se rappelaient. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal. Si longtemps qu'elle avait presque oublié.

Elenna absorba la douleur comme une vielle amie, les yeux remplit de larmes.

C'était comme si ces cicatrices avaient leurs propres volontés et qu'elles lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'elles étaient belles et bien présentes. Que ce qu'elle avait vécu était toujours là, et que rien n'y personne ne pourrait lui retirer son passé. Ces cicatrices étaient comme le boulet d'un condamné. Persistantes, omniprésentes. Parfois Elenna arrivait à les oublier. Parfois, elles s'éveillaient et lui rappelait qu'elles étaient là. Comme une douleur fantôme, sauf qu'elle n'avait perdu aucun membre, mis à part sa famille.

Cette fois-ci, les larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Peut-être qu'elle était simplement morte sur Terre et que Fondcombe était le dernier chemin. L'endroit qui menait vers l'Enfer ou le Paradis, son épreuve. Un lieu qui semblait paisible pour certain, et pourtant horrible pour elle. Car il était semblable à la pire des tortures. Quelqu'un souhaitait-il voir si elle réussirait à combattre les démons de son enfance, qu'elle pensait pourtant partit à jamais ? Peut-être que quelqu'un, là-haut, souhaitait qu'elle se repente pour ses péchés. Cette personne voulait-elle qu'elle rejoigne ses proches décédés, car après tout sa survie à l'incident tenait du miracle ? Peut-être que cette entité pensait qu'elle aurait dû mourir ce jour-là ?

Qu'au final elle devait payer. Payer le fait qu'elle soit en vie, elle, l'enfant malade et malchanceuse, et pas eux.

Elle reprit son souffle, et il lui parût saccadé et douloureux. Durant ses sombres pensées, elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée du bord, tout en retenant sa respiration. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle se frotta la nuque et s'éloigna, tout en chassant ses larmes qui ravageaient son visage. Qu'avait conseillé le docteur lors de sa thérapie il y bien des années ? Des exercices de respiration et penser à autres choses, à contrario d'avoir des médicaments sous la main. De la musique, quelque-chose qui la rendait heureuse. De la méditation. C'était très idiot dit comme ça, mais cela marcher.

Du moins à une époque.

Ce monde ravivait sa peine, de la plus étrange manière qui soit. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, ou elle n'avait été que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une enfant coupée de son double, des seuls êtres qu'elle avait aimé.

Et tous ces sentiments, elle ne les comprenait pas. Elenna pensait pourtant avoir vaincu définitivement sa dépression et fait son deuil.

Pourquoi était-elle ainsi, alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle allait mieux ?

Elenna préféra taire toute ses pensées, les engouffra dans son cœur qu'elle scella, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait penser à autre chose, découvrir de nouveau lieu et s'occuper l'esprit, encore. Ce n'était pas en faisant dix mille fois le tour de Fondcombe, que celui-ci allait être pleinement occuper. Et surtout pas en pensant à des moyens pour rentrer chez elle de ce genre. Elle arriva enfin à la grande zone en terre battu juste avant la porte de sortie. C'était l'entrée pour les voyageurs venant de contrée lointaine. Et c'était là qu'ils sortaient tous, sans exception. Cette porte n'en était pas une, mais plus une arche en pierre, épaisse et parsemé de lierre. Elenna passa sous un pont en pierre, couloir qui menait vers une tour et accessible par la gauche. Sur sa droite se dressait un arbre immense, dont les racines se désaltérés dans un petit ruisseau qui longeait ses pieds. La chanson claire d'une Elfe commença à raisonner dans Fondcombe. Cela apaisa quelques instants sa peine intérieure. Mais sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de cette porte de sortie, elle se surprit à hâter tout de même sa marche. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons.

Ce sentiment de suffocation commença à lui étrangler la gorge. Mais elle voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle la voyait, à travers ces chênes et ces hêtres, qui se tenaient par delà cette arche.

Tout d'un coup, deux lances furent croisées devant ses yeux apeurés. Des gardes Elfiques, en tenue de combattant, lui barrèrent le chemin. L'un des deux parla d'une voix calme.

\- Vous ne pouvez sortir.

\- Que... Mais pourquoi ? s'offusqua Elenna, surprise.

\- Nous avons reçu des ordres. informa le deuxième.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi sortir, juste deux minutes ! implora-t-elle.

Voyant que les soldats gardèrent le silence, alors elle tenta de passer à nouveau sous les lances. L'un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa de nouveau à l'intérieur, en douceur. À travers les trous de son casque dorée, Elenna perçut les yeux peinés de cet Elfe, qui entravait sa liberté.

\- Je vous en prie, ne nous obligez pas user de la force.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ? Je suis une prisonnière ?

Le silence fut sa seule réponse, et Elenna cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer en pleurant devant eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils entravaient sa liberté. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'air libre, elle avait l'impression que les alentours semblaient se rétrécir. Sa respiration se bloqua et elle eut du mal à retrouver son calme. Lorsque cela arriva, la panique laissa place à de la colère et de la frustration. La fureur coula dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! siffla-t-elle, en les pointant du doigt. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'empêcher de partir ! Ni de me priver ma liberté !

Ils restèrent silencieux, et Elenna fulmina :

\- En tous cas, félicitation ! Je me demande si votre prime est à la hauteur de cette dangereuse mission, espèce de lâche !

Rouge de colère, Elenna darda ses yeux rageurs à leur encontre. Si ses prunelles avraient été des fusils, les deux Elfes seraient morts. Malgré sa colère palpable, ils la regardaient impassiblement. Elle tenta encore de passer, et cette fois-ci, fut un peu plus malmené. Ils la poussèrent si loin, qu'elle faillit tomber à cause de propre maladresse. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux, elle tourna les talons. Elle se dirigea alors vers la zone d'entraînement, l'air résolu.

C'était là qu'il se trouvait, c'était de là que venait cet ordre. Obligatoirement.

 _Seigneur Glorfindel, de la maison de la Fleur d'Or, Chef de la garde d'Imladris._

Elenna courut d'un pas furieux retrouver l'Elfe blond. Et elle le trouva plutôt rapidement près de la zone d'entraînement, en train d'observer d'autres Elfes qui combattaient. L'air concentré, attentif aux mouvements de ses soldats, il fut à deux doigt de ne pas l'entendre arriver. Mais il était un Elfe, et était affublé d'une ouïe très fine.

\- Vous ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'homme lui jeta un regard par-dessus sa large épaule tout lui lançant un doux sourire.

\- Une bien belle journée Elenna. Souhaiteriez-vous vous entraîner ?

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir de Fondcombe ! Elenna l'ignora et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. C'est vous qui l'avez ordonné, pas vrai ?!

\- Ah... ça... Souffla l'homme, en concentrant de nouveau son regard vers le combat.

Glorfindel resta ensuite dans le silence, comme si cette simple réponse suffisait. Alors qu'il aurait dû être troublé, il n'eut aucun mouvement de surprise. Il était au courant, alors il devait forcément en être la cause ! C'étaient ses hommes après tout ! Ses soldats qui paradaient dans tout Fondcombe et qui l'empêchaient de sortir. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Cela accentua le sentiment d'injustice d'Elenna qui s'écria, hors d'elle :

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il y a de nombreuses choses qui peuvent vous arrivez, là dehors, si l'envie vous prend de faire une simple promenade. annonça froidement Glorfindel, en se tournant enfin vers elle.

C'était une simple excuse, après tout elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il avoue, qu'en effet, elle était prisonnière en ces murs. Un poids tomba lourdement dans son estomac et des larmes glissèrent sous ses paupières. Et alors qu'en temps normal elle lui aurait dit ces quatre vérités, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Plus l'envie de combattre cet Elfe injuste, qu'elle commençait pourtant à apprécier. Elle ne chercha pas à le confronter, ni à réfuter cette idée complètement débile, ni à le rassurer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, dans son état proche de la fatigue nerveuse, ce fut de dire une supplique :

\- Je vous en supplie, Seigneur Glorfindel ! C'est juste l'histoire d'une dizaine de minutes ! Je... je n'irais pas loin !

\- Même si cela ne dure que dix minutes, je ne peux mettre en place une garde rapprochée pour votre plaisir. J'ai besoin de mes hommes pour mes patrouilles, nous ne sommes guère nombreux à protéger Imladris.

\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de nounou ! s'écria-t-elle, désespérée. J'ai juste besoin de me promener ! Quelques minutes, loin... Loin de tout ça... Loin de cet endroit.

Le regard du Seigneur Elfe parut s'adoucir légèrement, en voyant l'air inconsolable et malheureux de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé, Elenna, mais vos suppliques ne pourront me faire flancher.

Celle-ci n'était plus abattue, elle était en colère maintenant alors elle s'écria :

\- Vous retenez une femme qui ne veut même pas s'enfuir, qui n'en a même pas la force ! Qui veut juste sortir devant cette foutue cité ! Félicitations, vous êtes un brave et courageux soldat !

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi en usant de sarcasmes. trancha Glorfindel, en levant la main pour la faire taire. Pensez un peu plus loin que le bout de votre nez ; Amangrod, feu le père du jeune Arothir, est mort à quelques lieux d'ici avec son épouse. Il était un remarquable combattant et sa femme avait tout à fait les capacités pour défendre farouchement sa vie. N'avez-vous donc pas une seule once de bon sens, en ne craignant pas les dangers qu'il y a au-delà des remparts ? Ne craignez-vous pas les monstres qui parcourent cette Terre, ni la mort ?!

La brune plissa légèrement les yeux, et sa respiration saccadée commença à se calmer. Malgré sa fureur, au fond de son cœur, elle le perçut. Elle sentait ces gestes remplit de bienveillance à son égard, qu'avaient tous les Elfes qui la connaissaient. Comme l'auraient des adultes envers une enfant perdue. Son âme comprenait qu'ils souhaitaient seulement la protéger. Mais pour le moment, ces sentiments à elle était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre, à entendre, à travers sa rage. Elle étouffait dans cette cité, il lui fallait de l'air, plus d'espace et moins d'Elfes autour d'elle. Et c'était le seul sentiment qui comptait. Et Elenna était prête à tout pour voir son souhait réaliser. Elle voulait partir loin d'ici durant quelque temps. Elle tourna les talons et partit alors, comme une furie. Elle marmonna dans sa moustache, hors d'elle et incontrôlable.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de crever.

Dans son dos, Glorfindel écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur lorsqu'il entendit cela.

Elenna claqua la porte en arrivant dans ses appartements et elle serra violemment les poings, tandis que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle avait tout tenté. Tout essayer. Elle avait essayé d'escalader les hautes rambardes en manquant de se rompre le cou. Elle avait essayé de distraire les gardes. Mais ils ne flanchaient pas, et avec désespoir, elle s'était finalement rendue compte qu'elle était belle et bien prisonnière. Que sa liberté était entre les mains et le bon vouloir d'autres personnes. On lui avait tout pris. Sa famille, ses amis, son quotidien et sa vie. Et maintenant on lui enlevait son libre arbitre ? La seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore contrôler ?

Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, difficile.

Douloureuse.

Elle mit du temps à se calmer, elle et ses pensées. Ce sentiment d'étouffer, de ne pas réussir à contrôler son souffle laborieux. Elle se coucha sur son lit, la gorge en feu. Ses avants-bras étaient maintenant rougis par la trace de ses ongles et sa peau, lacérée. La colère qui bouillonnait en elle, mit du temps à s'apaiser. La fatigue l'assomma, et elle parvint à se reposer un peu. Cette fois-ci aucun rêve étrange, comme ceux qui l'envahissaient depuis si longtemps. Seulement un rêve, qui lui rappela un peu la maison. Elle rêvait des Elfes de maison, aussi laids que douer de magie, venant tout droit d'Harry Potter. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer avec des chaussettes salvatrices et dépositaires de leur liberté.

Quelqu'un l'interpella, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Hébétée et à moitié endormie, elle se redressa sur ses avant-bras.

\- hein ? Qu-quoi ? balbutia-t-elle les yeux encore clos. Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Il est l'heure Elenna, tu es attendue.

En entendant la voix douce de Lalaith, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et fut enfin pleinement réveillé.

\- Attendue ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour manger voyons ! Hâte-toi, il faut t'habiller. C'est un repas on ne peut plus officiel, tu te dois d'être présentable !

Les yeux encore collés et la tête vaporeuse, Elenna se rallongea aussitôt dans son lit, et ferma les yeux. Elle fit une grimace mécontente, encore dans un brouillard dû au sommeil, alors que Lalaith fredonna un air. Malgré le fait qu'Elenna était devenue si froide avec elle, ces derniers temps, l'Elfe ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle appréciait cette humaine, qui avait encore des réactions dignes d'une enfant. Du laxisme à cause de sa condition ou bien de sa douceur maternelle, Lalaith ne savait jamais ce qui l'empêcher de lui tenir rigueur.

\- C'est le matin ? maugréa Elenna.

\- Bien sûr que non, il est à peine dix-neuf heures. Viens donc choisir une robe.

\- Je n'ai pas envie Lalaith, laisse-moi tranquille.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'engouffra dans ses couvertures. C'était sans compter sur Lalaith, qui était remplie de joie à l'idée de la préparer.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond t'a invité à dîner avec lui ! clama-t-elle avec un sourire solaire dans la voix. C'est une assez bonne raison pour se lever, petite marmotte.

Elenna ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et préféra rester sous les couvertures.

 _Un dîner ? Rien que ça !_

Elle discerna le bruissement de tissu d'une robe, signe que Lalaith s'était rapprochée du lit. Elenna sentit une masse au niveau de ses pieds, et la voix de l'Elfe, remplit de douceur résonna alors :

\- Tu te sens mal ? s'enquit-elle. Est-ce que t'es lunes sont arrivées ? Je peux te donner quelque-chose contre la douleur, si tu le désires.

\- Non Lalaith, je ne suis pas malade et je n'ai pas mes « lunes ». maugréa-t-elle, bougonne. J'ai pas...

Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et commença à réfléchir. Si l'ordre de sa semi-captivité venait bien de Glorfindel, que pourrait-t-il faire contre un ordre venant de son Seigneur ? Une idée germa dans son esprit, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres ? Quand bien même elle ne voulait voir, discuter et sourire à personne dans cette foutue cité. Un dîner avec le Seigneur de ces lieux, quoi de mieux pour avoir gain de cause ? Elle allait devoir le convaincre et user de tout son charme pour avoir cette foutue sortie. Et lorsqu'elle y parviendra, elle aura enfin sa revanche. Elle se délectera alors de l'air dépité du chef des gardes !

Elle sortit alors la tête de sa couverture, et se redressa sur ses pieds, toute guillerette. Lalaith lui lança un regard plus que surpris, et fut un peu hébété.

\- Finalement, je veux bien y aller ! Après tout, je dois faire preuve de gentillesse envers celui qui me loge et me nourris. dit-elle en faisant un sourire si lumineux, qu'il éblouissait Lalaith. Si celui-ci souhaite dîner avec moi, qui suis-je pour lui refuser cette politesse ?

\- Bien... si tu as changé d'avis et si tu te sens bien, alors... suis moi. souffla-t-elle en haussant un sourcil intrigué.

Lalaith se dirigea vers le salon, et c'est là qu'Elenna remarqua enfin quelques robes étalées sur la table, le canapé et le fauteuil. Lalaith les présenta d'un geste théâtral de la main. Elenna écarquilla les yeux et perdit ses mots, tandis qu'elle s'en approcha.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir habiller avec l'une d'elles ! s'exclama Lalaith, excitée. Je te les ai fait venir spécialement du Bree pour qu'elles te siéent ! Les nôtres étaient beaucoup trop juste, alors quoi de mieux que des robes humaines ? Je n'en ai que trois à te proposer, mais elles seront parfaite !

Lalaith qui applaudissait et qui trépignait d'impatience, fit tout d'un coup beaucoup plus jeune. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, ce qui tira un maigre sourire à Elenna. Lalaith était beaucoup moins guindée en sa compagnie, plus ouverte. Et malgré son ton sec de ces derniers jours, l'Elfe semblait ne pas lui en vouloir. Ou du moins ne lui fera jamais de remarque à ce sujet, au vu de son maigre statut. Cela tira un sourire amer à la femme aux cheveux d'argent. Les servants devaient sans doute supporter les crises de leur maître et s'écraser devant eux. Elenna passa ses doigts sur ces robes, plus belles les unes que les autres. Au toucher, le tissu semblait très léger, mais luxueux et finement ouvragé.

\- Tout ça, rien que pour moi ? C'est assez excessif, je ne les mettrais pas toutes si ça se trouve.

\- C'est un cadeau du Seigneur Elrond, il a dit que ton acte dans la forêt, se devait d'être récompensé.

\- C'est bien aimable de sa part, même si je n'ai pas fait ça pour avoir des cadeaux...

Elenna jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, et observa Lalaith ravie et rayonnante. Elle se rappela alors que l'Elfe lui avait une fois avoué que ce qu'elle aimait faire le plus parmi toutes ses tâches, s'était de s'occuper de ses « maîtresses » et de les coiffer. Elenna haussa un sourcil et avec un sourire amusé demanda :

\- Elles sont vraiment très belles... Mais je pourrai plutôt y aller avec ma robe ? Tu sais, la noire ?

\- Le bout de tissu qui te couvre à peine !? s'indigna Lalaith, outré par cette suggestion. Hors de question ! Pour qui te prendrait-t-on ?

Elenna, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, éclata de rire en voyant sa tête. Et surtout lorsqu'elle se rappela ce fameux moment. Un jour Lalaith avait fait sa curieuse, après avoir lavé sa robe cocktail. Elle lui avait demandé à quoi cela ressemblait d'être habillée ainsi, trouvant cela étonnant qu'aussi peu de tissu puisse être appelé « robe ». Surtout qu'Elenna avait précisé que c'était ainsi que les jeunes filles s'habillaient dans son village, pour les grandes occasions. Elenna avait enfilé son vêtement et fait la mannequin de bonne grâce, défilant sur un podium imaginaire. L'Elfe aurait pu s'évanouir de gêne, en voyant autant de chair dévoilée et si peu de tissu sur une femme. Heureusement qu'Elenna avait prévu le coup en enfilant un pantalon fin en dessous, sinon Lalaith l'aurait prise pour une fille de joie. Déjà que le décolleté ne suggéré rien et était profond, elle aurait sûrement provoqué la mort de l'Elfe, si chaste en dévoilant ses jambes.

Lalaith eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant l'humaine reprendre son souffle après son rire hilare. Puis, avec patience elle l'observa faire son choix. Elenna se décida alors et choisit une robe bleu nuit, qui lui ira à merveille, selon l'expertise de Lalaith. Elle se posta devant la coiffeuse une fois habillée, prête à laisser Lalaith prendre plaisir à s'occuper d'elle. Lorsque son regard croisa son apparence, la remarque soufflée de l'Elfe, fit écho à ses pensées.

\- On dirait que tu as maigri...

Et c'était le cas. Ces joues semblaient plus creuses, ses os plus voyants. Maintenant qu'elle y regardait de plus près, même son ventre, qu'elle avait toujours eu, semblait avoir fondu. Ce n'était pas en deux jours qu'elle avait maigris. Elle avait sauté de nombreux repas alors. Elle comprenait enfin d'où venait sa grande fatigue, elle s'était affamée sans s'en rendre ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était à quel point ses yeux ressortaient, à cause de ses cernes. Ces grandes pupilles bleu nuit, engloutissaient son visage et ses longs cheveux grisés, lui donnaient un air malade. Pour peu que cette histoire d'amnésie aurait eu un effet étrange sur la perception qu'elle avait d'elle-même, elle se serait demandé qui était cette inconnue devant elle.

C'est dire qu'elle se reconnaissait à peine.

Lalaith la laissa se contempler silencieusement, puis entreprit de lui brosser les cheveux. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour elle, qui pesta en Elfique, devant la broussaille qu'était cette tignasse. Elenna aimait le confort d'un chignon à celui des cheveux à l'air libre, ces derniers temps, alors c'était un véritable champ de bataille. Elenna eut un sourire moqueur en voyant sa tête, dépitée et découragée. Lalaith avait insisté pour la préparer alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire seule, elle n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elenna perdit bien vite sa moue moqueuse, lorsque la brosse passa dans le premier nœud. Elle grimaça et pria un quelconque dieu capillaire, pour que cette torture prenne fin rapidement. Quelques minutes après, l'Elfe poussa un soupir ravi dans son dos, devant son travail accompli. Souriante, les mains sur les hanches et satisfaite devant le résultat, elle demanda ;

\- Alors ? Est-ce que cela te plaît ?

\- Beaucoup. Tu es vraiment douée Lalaith. répondit Elenna avec un sourire.

L'Elfe l'invita à aller devant un grand miroir, dans le salon. Elenna s'observa sous toutes les coutures. Ses cheveux étaient finement tressés sur ses tempes, et des boucles naturelles glissaient sur ses reins. Dubitative, elle se tourna dans tous les sens, passant en revue ses fesses, ses seins tandis que la robe voltigeait tout autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas si différente de la femme d'il y a trois mois. C'était juste la même personne, en version moyenâgeuse et plus mélancolique. Son regard dubitatif, laissa Lalaith dans une attente fébrile.

\- Tu n'aimes pas, c'est ça ? La blanche te conviendrait mieux peut-être ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui avait vécu toute sa vie avec ce genre de vêtements, que ceux-ci étaient à des années-lumières de ses goûts. Et carrément d'un autre monde. Les Elfes avaient des siècles de retard concernant la mode !

\- C'est juste que je n'ai jamais mis ce genre de robe. souffla Elenna en lissant sa robe.

\- Je te trouve resplendissante, on pourrait te confondre avec une Elfe ! Lalaith eut un sourire, enchanter à l'idée, avant de poursuivre. Désires-tu en changer ?

\- Non, je vais y aller comme ça.

Lalaith hocha la tête et lui tendit de ravissantes ballerines. Quand elle fut fin prête, elle la couva du regard, comme si elle regardait une enfant. Lalaith qui était si au fait concernant les étiquettes, était heureuse qu'Elenna prenne enfin son statut d'invité du Seigneur Elrond. Elle la mena vers le salon personnel du Seigneur, là où il accueillait les plus hauts dignitaires, ou bien ses amis les plus proches. Elenna ne savait pas quelle chance elle avait à être invitée à sa table. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence religieux, tandis que l'ombre de la nuit s'étendait sur Fondcombe. Quelques torches éclairaient les lieux, mais il ne faisait pas encore trop sombre. Elenna se m'y à penser qu'elle adorait Fondcombe lorsque le ciel se drapait de ses étoiles, car les nuits y étaient exceptionnelles. Grâce au pouvoir du Seigneur Elrond, le ciel étoilé, était le plus clair de toute la Terre du Milieu. Certains Elfes faisaient le voyage depuis la Lórien, ou la Forêt Noire pour voir ce spectacle magnifique, surtout lorsque les pluies d'étoiles étaient annoncées.

Elles passèrent un pont sous lequel de l'eau coulait, tandis que le parfum des fleurs leur monta au nez. Lalaith, qui menait la marche entendit Elenna frissonné dans son dos. Pourtant, cette fin de journée était douce, agréable. Elle fronça les sourcils, en pensant au fait que les humains étaient trop sensibles au changement de saison, trop fragiles. Ses pensées furent interrompues, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin près des appartements privés d'Elrond. Lalaith s'arrêta devant la porte et dans un bruissement de robe, se tourna vers Elenna.

\- Êtes-vous prête, ma Dame ?

Lalaith s'était remis à la vouvoyer, ce qui signifiait que ce qu'il allait se passer, était très officiel. Les conditions de leur tutoiement été très claires. Seulement en privé ou bien sans spectateur. Étrangement, cela stressait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait parlé à Elrond que de rares fois, durant des rencontres rapides au détour des couloirs. Mises à part ces courtes entrevues, jamais ils n'avaient réellement discuté tous les deux. Et maintenant qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de sa nouvelle réalité et du titre de ce grand Seigneur, elle n'était plus si sure d'elle.

 _Si l'envie lui prend, il peut décider de m'enfermer au moindre pet de travers._

Elenna en frissonna d'appréhension à l'idée de retourner dans cette maudite prison moisie. Son courage et sa fougue s'étaient carapatés.

\- Heu... hésita la brune. Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien...

\- Vous êtes une piètre menteuse. pouffa l'Elfe. Cela se voit sur votre visage, vous êtes seulement un peu inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Le Seigneur Elrond ne compte pas vous dévorer ce soir. De plus il paraîtrait que la chair Humaine est assez laborieuse à manger.

Elenna blêmit tout d'un coup et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ce foutu Seigneur Glorfindel, était apparu dans son dos. Lalaith s'inclina respectueusement vers lui et Elenna repris contenance avant de se tourner vers lui. L'Elfe blond avait un sourire mutin, fixé sur son visage.

\- Seigneur Glorfindel, quelle délicieuse surprise... renifla-t-elle.

Il tendit son bras, qu'elle regarda quelques secondes comme une idiote, sans comprendre. Il inclina sa tête vers celui-ci, avec un doux sourire.

\- Vous parlez avec aisance, mais je pense qu'il faut vous enseigner les usages de la cour.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour marcher. rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Ma mère m'a fait des jambes et j'ai une excellente coordination de mouvement.

Elle pouvait être aussi têtue qu'une mule lorsqu'elle le voulait. Glorfindel haussa un sourcil et reposa son bras près de son flanc, non sans sourire.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir lors de notre première joute amicale.

Elenna fit une moue étrange, un mélange entre agacement et fatigue. Elle préféra se taire pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Le seul geste de combativité qu'elle put se permettre, se fut de lever les yeux au ciel. Lalaith, outrée et blême face au ton de la jeune humaine face au Seigneur resta bloqué quelques secondes dans sa position. Et surtout lorsqu'elle vit le Seigneur aussi moqueur envers son amie. Puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et frappa à la porte, en observant étrangement ce duo improbable. Après que le Seigneur Elrond ait répondu, elle l'ouvrit avec une rare élégance. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le pas de la porte, Elenna entendit très distinctement la femme Elfe chuchoter à son encontre.

\- Passez une bonne soirée, Dame Elenna.

 _Puisse le sort vous être favorable._ pensa la brune, alors que Lalaith referma doucement la porte.

Elle se retrouva alors dans un grand salon, dont les murs étaient habillés de hautes bibliothèques en bois brutes. L'ambiance de cette pièce semblait éthérée et magique. Avec cette rotonde qui menait droit vers l'extérieur et dont la vue lui coupait toujours autant le souffle. Le parquet lustré brilla avec la lueur mourante du soleil qui se glissait derrière la montagne, tandis que des voiles fins bougeaient faiblement grâce au vent. Des vignes entrelacées autour des piliers en pierre lézardaient vers le plafond, décorant naturellement cette salle à manger. Une table était dressée au milieu de la rotonde, affublée de verre en cristal fin et d'assiette dorée. Un immense bouquet de fleurs se tenait au milieu de cette table, apportant une touche de couleur.

Et dans le soleil déclinant, se tenait Elrond qui les observait.

Celle-ci déglutit lorsqu'elle croisa le regard gris acéré du Seigneur Elfe, vêtu de ses plus beaux atours. Sa couronne d'argent, contrasta avec sa longue chevelure sombre alors qu'il la salua d'un mouvement élégant de la tête. Un manteau pourpre scindait sur les épaules, sa tenue était riche et élégante. Son aura et sa prestance digne d'un Roi, firent sentir la jeune femme comme une moins-que-rien. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle allait se faire réprimander par le Seigneur Elrond, alors que son sourire atteignait ses yeux ? Étonnement, elle chercha du réconfort auprès de Glorfindel. Elle releva haut la tête pour voir le visage de l'homme, il la dépassait de trois têtes au moins, mais elle devait absolument capter son regard. Comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle s'accrochait à ses prunelles glacées. Un léger sourire traversa les lèvres de l'homme en voyant son air affolé.

\- Le truc sur la chair humaine, c'était une blague pas vraie ? chuchota-t-elle, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule porte de sortie, je vous conseille de courir vite.

Elenna fit un petit cri étranglé, semblable à celui d'une souris. Glorfindel, qui avait soufflé son avertissement, éclata tout d'un coup de rire. La jeune femme déglutit et suivit le géant blond. Même si elle se doutait que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, l'imposante présence du Seigneur Elrond l'intimidait. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de l'Elfe brun, elle fit sa plus belle révérence, du moins elle l'espérait.

\- Seigneur Elrond, _mae l'ovannen_.

\- Elenna, _mae l'ovannen_.* Dit-il avec un doux sourire. Il y a longtemps que je vous ai vu et vous voilà, parlant comme les miens.

\- C'est Lalaith qui me l'a appris... Je ne connais que très peu de mot, pour ainsi dire que ceux-là.

\- Est-ce que notre langue à capter votre intérêt ? Souhaitez-vous l'apprendre ?

\- Humm... hésita Elenna en regardant Glorfindel. Peut-être plus tard, pourquoi pas ?

Son ton hésitant n'était pas voulu. Après tout, elle devait bien choisir ses mots, car Glorfindel ne savait pas son origine. Pourquoi l'avoir invité, limitant ainsi la possibilité de ses questions, nombreuses et importantes ?

\- Elenna ?

\- Oui ? La brune cligna des yeux vers les hommes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Quoi ?

\- Installez-vous voyons, prenez place. Elrond tendit la main vers la table et une chaise, pile en face de la magnifique vue.

Elenna observa la décoration somptueuse de cette rotonde, riche en ornement et moulures. Puis elle fixa la nourriture déjà placée sur la table. Cette vision de viande et de légume nimbée d'une belle sauce marron qui faisait briller le plat, lui tordit le ventre. Étrangement, elle qui n'avait pas si faim ces derniers temps, se mit à saliver. Mais elle arrêta son estomac sur patte ; de nombreuses questions méritées son attention.

\- Avant de commencer le repas, j'aurais une seule question. Elenna campa fièrement sur ses jambes, les bras croisés. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir de cette cité, qu'elle en est la raison ?

\- C'est en partie pour ça que je vous ai convié à ce repas. insista l'Elfe brun, le regard imperturbable. Prenez place, je vous prie.

De mauvaise grâce et sans aucune délicatesse, elle s'installa en maugréant sur sa chaise. Elle fixa les deux Elfes, chacun leur tour, toujours les bras croisés. Les deux hommes se jetèrent un coup d'œil amusé et avant qu'elle ne se fâche, Elrond prit la parole.

\- Je sais que vous souhaitez sortir dehors, mais ces Terres vous sont inconnus. Et je vous assure qu'elles sont dangereuses.

\- Si c'était vraiment si dangereux, tout le monde ne serait pas aussi détendu. contra Elenna, inébranlable dans son entêtement.

\- Il est vrai que les alentours proches sont très calmes. avoua Elrond.

\- Et si je promets de rester au-devant de votre cité ? Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, ou irais-je ? rétorqua-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. Et quand bien même j'aurais envie de partir loin d'ici, j'en ai le droit ! À moins que tout ça ne soit une fausse excuse ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière en ces murs Elenna, si c'est ce que vous insinuez. Sachez juste que mon seul désir et vous gardez en sécurité jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon ami. rassura Elrond en souriant. C'est pour cela que j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de vous garder à l'intérieur.

Elenna eut un soupir plaintif et s'enfonça plus dans son fauteuil. Ainsi donc elle allait devoir rester sous le regard bienveillant, mais peut-être un peu parano du Seigneur ? Celui-ci reprit la parole, cette fois-ci avec un air encore plus sérieux qu'à son habitude.

\- De plus, vous avez toujours en votre possession quelque-chose de très important. Et cet objet requiert une surveillance particulière. Mais je vous promets que je réfléchirai à l'idée et que je vous donnerai une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Cela vous va ?

\- Oui... elle souffla. Je peux attendre encore quelques jours, au point où j'en suis...

Au moins, elle avait la parole du Seigneur et elle était dorénavant sûre de ces intentions. Même si elle aurait bien voulu lui faire signer quelque-chose pour ne pas qu'il revienne sur sa parole.

 _Les paroles s'envolent, les écrits restent._

Glorfindel n'avait plus à pâtir de sa mauvaise humeur, car elle savait maintenant que l'ordre venait de plus haut. Elle s'en sentait presque désolée d'avoir passé ses nerfs sur lui, alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir. Presque. Elrond poursuivit alors :

\- Bien. J'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps et je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas assuré mes fonctions d'hôte. J'ai organisé ce dîner, dans le but d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus. Vous et votre monde, bien sûr.

Elenna toussa intentionnellement, à s'en décrocher la gorge. Puis, un jeu étrange de regard se déroula, ce qui, pour un spectateur extérieur, aurait paru autant bizarre qu'hilarant. Elenna toussa donc, en jetant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets, mais qui ne l'étaient pas bien évidemment, en direction de Glorfindel. Elrond, qui décidément en y regardant de plus près, avait un regard de vieux hibou, lui lança un coup d'œil incrédule, en suivant ses yeux. Et l'Elfe aux cheveux d'or se contenta de rester le plus impassible possible. Mais il tentait très clairement de retenir un sourire, avec beaucoup de peine. Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes de plus, dans l'incrédulité quasi-générale. Et finalement, l'Elfe blond n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire.

\- Ahah... il s'esclaffa en mettant la main sur son torse. Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que j'ai omis un petit détail, tant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Il fixa Elenna avec un sourire mutin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jeune et beau qu'à cet instant, quittant le temps d'une seconde, son air si noble. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, elle connaissait son air moqueur à présent. Elle plissa néanmoins les yeux avec suspicion, craignant le pire.

\- Dame Elenna, je vais encore devoir vous présenter des excuses. dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, souriant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde. À vrai dire, je l'ai toujours su.

* * *

.

.

 **Le suicide est un sujet très grave et plutôt délicat à traiter. En premier lieu, j'ose espérer que ceux qui lisent cette Fic vont très bien que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous avez déjà eu des pensées suicidaires, sachez qu'il existe de nombreux organismes qui peuvent vous aider. Des numéros, des gens. Vous n'êtes pas seuls, et la mort n'est pas une solution. Il y a toujours une solution.**

.

.

.

 **Le début du chapitre n'était pas très gai, pas vrai ? Pour ceux qui ont lu mon pavé au premier chapitre, je vous disais que durant la première version Elenna était un peu Mary-Sue. Pas de manière énorme, mais en y regardant de plus près ses actes n'avaient pas autant de conséquences. Et puis elle était très irritante et immature, encore plus que maintenant. x) Et en regardant sur Wiki, voilà une définition qui pourrait tout à fait lui aller, surtout en lisant le début du chapitre.**

 **Angsty Sue :** _«_ _désigne un personnage torturé jusqu'à l'excès, et/ou dont l'horreur du passé frise le ridicule, et se met en contraste avec celui des autres personnages de l'œuvre. Clichés communs : meurtre, viol, maltraitance ou abandon durant l'enfance, condition d'orphelin, etc. Les parents sont rarement épargnés. Par la surcharge du pathos, le personnage est censé acquérir la sympathie du lecteur ; il peut être dépressif, constamment exécré par tout ce qui l'entoure, ou obsédé par une vengeance sanguinaire._ _»_

 **En écrivant cette histoire, j'ai toujours eu en tête une jeune femme au passé assez sombre. J'essaye de vous le montrer au fur et à mesure, mais je ne veux pas que ça soit une donnée ''trop importante''. Une OC ayant un passif aussi gros, ou dans ce cas, plutôt douloureux, peu vite devenir une sorte de ''blague'' à elle toute seule.** **Ça peut vite devenir TROP.** **J'entends par là que ça peut avoir un effet inverse à ce que je souhaite vous faire ressentir.**

 **Je considère qu'un bon OC (et d'ailleurs chacun à son jugement concernant la question) ne doit pas avoir obligatoirement un passé énorme pour être bien écrit. Un des points le plus important pour une histoire, selon moi, ce sont les réactions. Comment l'OC évolue dans le monde qui l'entoure, comment il réagit. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'Elenna soit la plus humaine possible. Et cette baisse de moral ne reflète en rien qui elle est vraiment.** **Certes, elle a un passif, elle a une histoire, mais tout est derrière elle.**

 **Elenna se sent seule, elle est en colère. Elle ne veut pas de ce monde. C'est pour ça qu'elle semble si fragile,** **perdue et folle** **en ce moment. Et si inconstante dans ses sentiments. Un jour elle va bien, l'autre non. La Terre du Milieu lui provoque de terribles sentiments. C'est étrange pas vrai, pour un endroit si magique et fantastique ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez compris l'idée générale de ce petit pavé, je vous avouerai qu'il me parait un peu brouillon ahah. Tout ce que je voulais c'était vous rassurez sur ce début de fic qui semble déprimant. Vous l'aurez vu dans les prochains chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous assure que nous retrouverons bientôt Elenna comme elle est. Joyeuse et prête à dévergonder les Elfes si coincés !**

.

.  
.

 **En attendant, que pensez-vous de la petite cachotterie de Glorfindel ? Et surtout comment va réagir Elenna ?**

 **Bonne semaine à vous, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à la prochaine !**

 **Annotation :** _mae l'ovannen : salutation soutenue. Différent de mae govannen, plus personnel._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Petite Manigance

**Bonjour ! Bonne année à tous ! (Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour le dire, ouf! :P). Le temps de parution de ce chapitre a été assez long, navrée. Même si on commence une nouvelle année, je ne vais pas faire de bonne résolution concernant la publication de mes chapitres je ne pourrais pas m'y tenir ahah. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de suivre cette histoire pour ne pas rater une mise à jour. ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Voir Chapitre 2.**

 **(C)**

 **28.01.2019 MAJ le 16/03/2020 (correction)**

 _Dans le chapitre précédent_ :

Elrond poursuivit alors :

\- Bien. J'ai été fort occupé ces derniers temps et je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai pas assuré mes fonctions d'hôte. J'ai organisé ce dîner, dans le but d'apprendre à vous connaître un peu plus. Vous et votre monde, bien sûr.

Elenna toussa intentionnellement, à s'en décrocher la gorge. Puis, un jeu étrange de regard se déroula, ce qui, pour un spectateur extérieur, aurait paru autant bizarre qu'hilarant. Elenna toussa donc, en jetant des coups d'œil qui se voulaient discrets, mais qui ne l'étaient pas bien évidemment, en direction de Glorfindel. Elrond, qui décidément en y regardant de plus près, avait un regard de vieux hibou, lui lança un coup d'œil incrédule, en suivant ses yeux. Et l'Elfe aux cheveux d'or se contenta de rester le plus impassible possible. Mais il tentait très clairement de retenir un sourire, avec beaucoup de peine. Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes de plus, dans l'incrédulité quasi-générale. Et finalement, l'Elfe blond n'y tenant plus, il éclata de rire.

\- Ahah... il s'esclaffa en mettant la main sur son torse. Je suis désolé, mais il semblerait que j'ai omis un petit détail, tant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Il fixa Elenna avec un sourire mutin. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi jeune et beau qu'à cet instant, quittant le temps d'une seconde, son air si noble. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, elle connaissait son air moqueur à présent. Elle plissa néanmoins les yeux avec suspicion, craignant le pire.

\- Dame Elenna, je vais encore devoir vous présenter des excuses. dit-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté, souriant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde. À vrai dire, je l'ai toujours su.

* * *

...

 **OoOoOo000oOoOoO**

...

Cette révélation eut l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci, stupéfaite, se contenta d'ouvrir grand la bouche, tandis que son cerveau absorba l'information.

\- Quant à vous _mellon_ nín, il reprit en tournant sa tête vers Elrond, toujours en souriant. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai omis ce détail à cette jeune femme, pour une bonne raison. Je voulais voir comme elle se mêler à nos gens, voir son comportement. C'est un peu calculateur, j'en conviens. Mais soyez rassuré, même si elle est impétueuse, elle sait reconnaître ses torts. Vous ne risquez pas de voir un des Seigneurs venir dans votre bureau, leurs honneurs bafoués sous le bras, par cette jeune Dame.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir sérieusement, le regard vague, avant de hausser un sourcil amusé.

\- Quoique en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'un jour, cela arrivera. Mais elle saura s'excuser, ou tout du moins, il y aura toujours une raison à ces possibles futurs esclandres. Si on prend l'exemple de nos joutes verbales.

Elrond quitta son masque imperturbable et prit l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts fins. Il eut un long et profond soupir, très clairement fatigué par les agissements de son ami. Mais l'Elfe blond, montrant une facette très joueuse que la brune n'avait vu chez aucun d'eux, poursuivit en lui jetant un regard prudent, mais amusé :

\- N'y voyez pas une quelconque malice Dame Elenna, je ne vous ai pas tendu de piège... Mais ne doutez pas que même en tant que maître de ce lieu, beaucoup de Seigneurs le jugent. C'est ainsi que les Nobles font passer le temps, même chez les Elfes.

Glorfindel secoua la tête et parut un peu mécontent avant de reprendre :

\- C'est une chose que je déplore, mais ce n'est guère le sujet. Malheureusement, quand bien même vous n'êtes pas liés, vos actions auraient pu avoir un effet sur le Seigneur Elrond. Il est votre protecteur, personne ne se pose des questions à votre sujet, sans qu'il n'en soit informé. Et il était très inquiet que votre caractère si différent des humains que nous avons côtoyés jusque-là, ne vous apporte des ennuis. Alors quand il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous plus pour vous protéger, j'ai préféré voir vos réactions. Plutôt que d'être formateur, j'ai choisi d'être le sujet de cette expérience. Le Seigneur Elrond n'était pas au courant de ce plan, un peu étrange, j'en conviens.

Elenna avait la bouche toujours ouverte, encore sous le choc de ce vidage de sac en bonne et due forme. Elle regroupa enfin ses pensées, puis observa Elrond. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, las, et ses doigts pinçaient toujours l'arrête de son nez. Glorfindel lui, haussait un sourcil parfait à son encontre, avec un air tout à fait innocent. Qui aurait cru qu'un visage aussi angélique, ait pu imaginer un plan aussi machiavélique et calculateur ? Elenna retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole :

\- Alors... depuis le début vous le saviez... s'offusqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Vous auriez pu me le dire ! J'aurai... j'aurai...

Elle était un peu désorientée, suite à cette révélation. Elle se perdit dans ses mots frotta ses tempes, malmenée par divers sentiments contradictoires. Elle était stupéfaite qu'un Elfe, eux qui étaient si nobles et délicats, ait pu autant se jouer d'une femme. La colère arriva rapidement dans son cœur, surtout quand elle se rendit compte de toute cette mise en scène et de ce jeu qui s'était déroulé dans son dos. Ensuite, et ce qui l'étonna, un goût âpre de trahison commença à s'y mêler. Glorfindel et elle commençaient tout juste à s'entendre, et voilà qu'il lui avouer ça ! Quand il était venu la voir, c'était pour son jeu stupide ou pour sa propre personne ? À partir de quel moment il était-il devenu sincère à son encontre ?

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait ? insista Glorfindel en haussant un sourcil espiègle.

Elenna se reprit alors, et vrilla son regard vers lui. Finalement, la seule réponse qu'elle pouvait lui donner, ne fit qu'écho à sa colère.

\- Je sais pas... elle fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, avec sarcasme. Je vous aurais envoyé sur les roses depuis longtemps, en évitant de parler comme la reine des pétasses ? Comme vous, les Elfes ?!

Son ton acide et ses mots insultants, offusquèrent les deux hommes qui prirent une profonde respiration outrée. Elrond se redressa dans son fauteuil et haussa le début d'un sourcil surpris. Glorfindel lui, secoua la tête et sembla assez las de son comportement digne d'un Nain.

\- Elenna allons ! réprimanda le blondinet. Qu'importe le rang, peu en ce monde oserait parler ainsi et surtout une Dame ! Pourquoi devenez-vous aussi vulgaire à chaque fois ?

\- Hiiiin ! Elenna imita le bruit d'un buzzer avec une voix nasale tout en le pointant du doigt. Mauvaise réponse ! Je ne suis pas une Dame et je ne viens pas de ce monde.

\- Si nous avions des doutes jusqu'à présent, nous n'en aurions plus aucun dorénavant... souffla Glorfindel, l'air désolé.

\- Ravie de l'entendre ! continua Elenna. Vous êtes marrant vous, avec vos phrases sur le respect. Mais qui a encore fait sa fouine, en faisant ses petites manigances dans le dos de tout le monde ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Et puis honnêtement, c'est tellement dure de causer comme vous ! Sérieux, je dois tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir ! C'est pas du tout naturel, j'ai l'impression d'être un robot parfois ! Pourquoi je dis ça ? Vous savez même pas ce que c'est un robot !

Face au débit rapide et inarrêtable d'Elenna, Glorfindel tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche de donneur de leçons. Mais Elrond ne leva alors les deux mains pour les faire taire, l'air courroucé. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le Seigneur des lieux parla :

\- _Daro_ ! Un peu de silence je vous prie. Votre discrétion promise est toujours d'actualité, n'est-ce pas Elenna ? Vous savez que tout ceci est vitale, quand bien même cela peut paraître contraignant.

Il jeta un regard vers la jeune femme, qui fronçait déjà ses sourcils de mécontentement. Elenna, agacée par ce jeu qui c'était déroulé dans son dos, comptait bien se venger ! Parler comme une paysanne, traduction : de manière tout à fait normale pour elle, semblait les irriter. Elenna était douée pour ce genre de plan foireux. Et quand bien même elle s'était dit d'être plus respectueuse avec les Elfes, et surtout en compagnie du Seigneur Elrond, voilà qu'elle décidait de faire le contraire. Mais tous les deux connaissaient son origine alors pas besoin de faire semblant pour une fois.

\- Mais j'ai promis que dalle ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elrond parut tant surpris que perdu. Il commença alors à s'agiter, et même à s'agacer :

\- Qu- ?

Elenna lui coupa aussitôt la parole, à peine il avait ouvert la bouche :

\- C'est bon, je rigole ! J'ai parlé à personne, je fuis tout le monde comme la peste. Et puis c'est pas avec le peu de gens que j'ai rencontré, que je vais avoir envie d'entraîner mon langage soutenu, ni m'exercer à faire semblant ! Honnêtement, la plupart des gens auxquels j'ai parlé étaient hautains et méprisants !

Elle lança un regard acéré envers Glorfindel, même si elle pensait à un autre Elfe. Ce foutu Seigneur Elfe au cheveu brun fadasse, qui lui avait parlé comme une moins-que-rien. Elenna enchaîna alors une sorte de discours, disons-le franchement un monologue libérateur, sur ces Elfes méprisants. Ceux qui l'avaient agacé depuis le début de son arrivée, rien que part leurs manières et leurs airs.

\- On m'a prise pour une servante qui récure les chiottes ! J'ai une gueule à vouloir récurer les chiottes ? Bon... elle se tempéra et rajouta : je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de sous-métier, mais c'est pas parce que je suis la seule humaine dans les alentours, qu'il faut me prendre pour une servante ! C'est un délit de faciès ! C'est comme si je disais que les Elfes étaient des voleurs tous droits sortis d'un jeu fantasy ! C'est comme si je disais que les Nains étaient tous des forgerons, ou bien des marchands ! Ça n'a aucun foutu rapport ! Aucune logique ! Est-ce que je lui ai dit que je l'ai confondu avec une gonzesse avec ses cheveux longs, de dos ? Non ! Et pourtant j'aurais pu ! Ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils pourraient balayer le sol !

Les deux Elfes se jetèrent un regard entendu, surprit qu'une jeune femme soit capable de changer de comportement en aussi peu de temps. Et surtout capable de débiter autant de mots à la minute. Glorfindel, l'ayant côtoyé plus que son ami, était pourtant étonné de l'entendre autant parler. Ses remarques avaient été plus mesurées durant leur rencontre. Comme si elle avait jugé ses mots et dit le strict minimum. Elle semblait enfin elle-même en étant aussi virulente, libérée de toute muselière. L'Elfe brun, étonné par les paroles aussi incompréhensibles et courroucés de son invitée particulière, glissa un regard vers son plus vieil ami.

\- Vous a-t-elle déjà parler ainsi, _mellon_ nín ?

\- Et bien pas de manière aussi virulente. Mais j'avoue que plus rien ne m'étonne, surtout lorsque cela vient d'elle. Elle est capable du meilleur, comme du pire... je suppose. Je n'ai jamais entendu autant de mots aussi... insultant, dit en aussi peu de temps et venant d'une si petite personne. Même un Nain ne pourrait rivaliser, c'est dire.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit un exploit dont il faudrait se vanter...souffla l'Elfe brun, dépité.

\- Hé ! s'offusqua l'Humaine insolente. Je suis encore là vous savez ?

\- Peu en ces Terres et même au-delà, arriverait à oublier votre présence et surtout votre langage. nota Elrond en levant un sourcil. Les femmes de votre monde vous sont-elles semblables ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, certaines oui, d'autres non. dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûre que pour vous les femmes sont des choses fragiles et douces. Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça et surtout pas toutes comme moi. Heureusement. En tout cas je vais pas essayer de faire l'hypocrite pour voir si quelqu'un va parler comme il faut ! C'est quoi ce petit jeu mesquin là, j'en reviens toujours pas.

Elenna était bel est bien atterré par un comportement aussi... indigne ! Oui, c'était le mot auquel elle pensait, elle qui avait pris les Elfes pour des princesses au comportement de précieuses, mais honnêtes et dignes ! Et puis Elenna continua de parler, toute seule, tandis que les deux Elfes discutaient entre eux, avec calme.

\- _Seigneur Elrond, ne vous souciez pas de ce qu'elle dit._ Glorfindel parla alors en Elfique. _Je pense qu'elle agit seulement ainsi, parce qu'elle sait que nous sommes tous deux dans la confidence de sa réelle condition. Elle n'était pas ainsi avec moi, avant que je n'avoue mon petit jeu. Son ton était plus tempéré. Cependant je crois que ce langage digne d'une maraude, est monnaie courante là d'où elle vient. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir sa condition, alors je pense que nous allons devoir nous y faire mon pauvre ami._

\- _Par les Valar..._ ce fut tout ce que pu dire le Seigneur Elrond, même si son visage montré tout, sauf de la consternation.

À vrai dire, malgré sa surprise concernant cet étrange jeu de la part de son ami, le Seigneur Elrond était rassuré. Soulagé qu'Elenna reste si discrète. Soulagé que certains Elfes ne connaissent même pas son existence, d'après le dire de Glorfindel. C'était déjà un casse-tête de gérer son histoire et d'essayer de trouver une solution, tout en la protégeant. C'était déjà une charge en plus, alors qu'il devait gérer une crise concernant la Terre du Milieu. Alors devoir s'occuper des Seigneurs qui poseraient trop de question, il n'osait l'imaginer.

Tant pis s'ils devaient supporter ce langage et ces frasques théâtrales, tant que le Mal n'avait pas vent de la manière dont elle était arrivée ici. Ni de son existence à vrai dire.

\- Hé ! Vous dîtes quoi là ? S'offusqua la jeune femme. Et vous dîtes que je suis malpolie ?! Qui parle dans une langue étrangère devant quelqu'un qui n'y comprends rien ?

Glorfindel s'installa plus dans son siège, et se tint la mâchoire avec un flegme naturel.

\- J'expliquais simplement à mon Seigneur, comment vous avez défendu votre opinion lors de notre première rencontre. De manière un peu insultante j'en convins, mais sans conséquence. De plus vous arrivez à reconnaître vos torts, ce qui est une bonne chose. Bon nombre d'Elfes sont laxistes et prompt au pardon face aux Humains, qu'ils considèrent comme jeunes et insouciants. Mais je vous conseille fortement de ne jamais parler ainsi face à un Roi, quel qu'il soit. Et même s'il est dans la confidence de votre condition.

Elenna s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, mécontente et marmonna dans sa barbe :

\- Comme si j'avais l'occasion d'en rencontrer tous les jours. En tout cas j'ai envie de dire, tout ça pour ça. Ce petit jeu, seulement pour savoir si je sais me tenir et m'excuser. Tout ça pour savoir si le Seigneur Elrond n'allait pas avoir des soucis avec mon comportement. Vous trouvez ça normal ? J'ai l'air d'avoir des réactions de gamine, c'est vrai ! Mais je suis une femme mature, n'en doutez pas !

Elle secoua la tête et pensa alors pour elle-même :

 _Même si je ne l'ai pas encore montré... Mais après tout, il vaut mieux que je ne reste pas trop sérieuse, ça me permet de mieux supporter tout ça._

Glorfindel pencha la tête sur le côté, et observa attentivement la jeune femme avec un air contrit.

\- Allons, il n'y a rien eu de mal dans cette entreprise, je n'ai jamais douté de votre bonne volonté et de votre éducation, même si elle semble différente. Glorfindel sembla s'excuser un peu avant de dire, l'air dubitatif : prenez ça comme une... épreuve que vous avez passée brillamment. Vous avez su vous accommoder en parti des mots et des usages de la cour, malgré le peu de temps en ces lieux. De plus, vous êtes si discrète que certains pensent que la jeune Humaine ayant sauvé un de nos enfants, est partie. Et je vous en félicite, car votre discrétion est vitale.

Elenna ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et pensa à toute leur discussion, à son air constamment amusé en sa compagnie. Comme s'il se jouait d'elle, de ses réactions et qu'il savait un énorme secret. Le sien, en l'occurrence.

\- Avouez que vous vouliez juste vous amuser dans votre coin. pensa-t-elle à haute voix. Pas seulement voir si j'étais capable de maintien et de respect, comme tout être vivant avec un peu d'éducation.

\- Même si je comprends le but de tout ceci... Il est vrai que cela est bien étrange de votre part, Seigneur Glorfindel, de la maison de la Fleur d'Or. remarqua Elrond en jetant un regard aigu à son encontre. Quand bien même vos raisons sont louables et serviables, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi... joueur et en de telles circonstances.

Bien que le visage du blondinet fût impassible, Elenna remarqua un soubresaut dans sa lèvre et une lueur amusée dans son regard. Glorfindel s'esclaffa légèrement et commença à servir du vin à tout le monde, avant de prendre son verre, scindé d'argent, dans sa main.

\- Et bien... malgré le fait que je souhaitais votre bien à tous les deux, je l'avoue. Ça a été une expérience des plus amusante, dit-t-il en buvant une gorgée. Une humaine tout droit venu d'un autre monde, grâce à un anneau Elfique perdu depuis des siècles ? N'est-ce pas là l'occasion de tenter des expériences ? Je n'ai jamais vu cela de toute mon existence et les distractions de ce genre sont tellement rares de nos jours. Surtout après tout ce temps.

\- Une distraction ? Ravie d'être une expérience amusante pour vous en tout cas, y'en a au moins un que ça fait rire.

\- Allons... tempéra Elrond qui sentait la colère d'Elenna revenir aux galops. Je vous promets que le Seigneur Glorfindel n'est pas ainsi d'habitude. Aucun mal n'a été fait, alors je vous propose de commencer à manger.

 _Mis à part le fait d'avoir été prise pour une idiote et qu'on a encore fait un truc dans mon dos. Mais c'est vrai, c'est trois fois rien._ maugréa intérieurement Elenna.

Elle se jeta sur la nourriture et se servit d'importante quantité. Elle préférait remplir rageusement son assiette, ainsi que sa bouche, plutôt que de sortir des insultes qui «bafoueraient l'honneur de certains». Elrond et Glorfindel commencèrent à se servir eux aussi, avec beaucoup plus de grâce, tandis qu'Elenna haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas de servants ? En voyant le regard interrogatif d'Elrond elle poursuivit avec sarcasme. Bah oui, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était votre truc d'avoir des servants.

\- Vous n'êtes pas coutumière de ce mode de vie, n'est-ce pas. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Chacun vit comme il l'entend, mais c'est vrai que c'est très étrange pour moi.

\- Lalaith m'avait prévenu que vous étiez récalcitrante à ce propos. Sachez que mes serviteurs sont payés par leur maître et sont libres de quitter le service des personnes dont ils s'occupent.

\- Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient esclaves ! maugréa un peu Elenna. Mais même s'ils sont payés, ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour moi. Je pense que c'est comme tout, il va falloir m'y faire. Avoir des servants ne rentre pas dans mes valeurs, ce mot est si... péjoratif. Et puis je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on fasse tout à ma place.

\- Mais ce soir, il n'y en a pas. conclut Glorfindel. Juste deux Elfes et une Humaine, qui dînent en toute simplicité. Et puis au vu de notre conversation, cela est préférable.

Elenna hocha la tête et s'ensuivit une longue et laborieuse discussion. Raconter sa vie de tous les jours était évident, semblable à la leur, lorsqu'elle allait au plus simple. Ils se levaient tous, mangeaient et allaient travailler. Sauf que certains guerroyés et était Roi à temps complet, tandis qu'elle, n'avait été qu'une simple vendeuse de vêtement. Mais lorsque les questions se firent plus précises, pointues, les choses commencèrent à se gâter pour Elenna. Sa patience fut mise à rude épreuve. Comment expliquer le mouvement mécanique d'une voiture, à des êtres qui n'avaient pas d'exemple probant sous les yeux. Comment leur dire que la science pouvait faire des miracles et accomplir des grandes choses.

Les bases de la médecine de leur monde étaient quasiment les mêmes. Ils utilisaient des plantes, des remèdes. Mais les Elfes, eux, avaient un don inhérent à chaque personne. Ce n'était pas de la magie*, mais quelque-chose que chacun avait dès leur naissance et qui leur été aussi naturel que de respirer. Ce qui était étrange et inhabituel pour Elenna, était en réalité naturel et quotidien pour eux. Les plus doués d'entre eux pouvaient guérir bien des maladies, des maux et était connu dans le monde pour leur savoir et leur don immense.

Le Seigneur Elrond était l'un des leurs.

Et malgré ces grandes avancés en science, elle leur expliqua que son monde n'était pas aussi beau que ça, que la pollution, les guerres, le tuaient à petit feu. Lorsqu'elle leur avoua que son peuple habitait de grandes tours en métal et que leur air était empoisonné, ils eurent l'air attristés.

\- Pourquoi continuer à prendre ces chevaux de métal, qui polluent l'air et l'eau ? demanda le Seigneur Elrond.

Cette question la plongea dans un grand désarroi.

\- C'est ainsi que mon monde fonctionne, à mon niveau je ne pourrais pas y changer grand-chose. répondit-elle finalement, après quelques temps de réflexion.

Elenna avait toujours vécu ainsi, c'était des conditions normales de l'existence des humains vivants dans des pays développés. Ils auraient pu les améliorer, mais il fallait changer les habitudes de milliards de gens. À vrai dire, dans son état et sa condition actuelle, elle n'avait pas trop envie de penser à ça.

Seulement, une idée lui effleura l'esprit. Si les Elfes avaient atterri dans son monde, ils en seraient morts de chagrin. Voir la nature qu'ils chérissaient tant, empoisonnée, aurait détruit leur envie de vivre.

Et elle les comprenait, après avoir vu la beauté de Fondcombe. Comme sa ville paraissait grise et terne en comparaison. Comme Paris semblait malade, contrairement à Imladris, qui était empli de végétaux, d'air pur et de paysage magnifique. Finalement, les deux hommes réussirent à comprendre son histoire, ce qu'elle avait perdu. Que tout dans leur manière de vivre les opposait. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait qu'elle se rapprochait un peu de ces gens, qu'elle ne faisait qu'esquiver la plupart du temps.

Et puis naturellement, elle leur posa des questions en retour sur leur peuple. Leur histoire, était bien trop riche pour l'apprendre en une soirée, mais le peu qu'ils en avaient dit, titilla la curiosité d'Elenna. Elle se promit de faire ses propres recherches sur leur histoire. Cependant, quelques petites anecdotes, lui coupèrent le souffle, dont une en particulière.

Les Elfes étaient immortelles.

\- Mais... comment est-ce possible ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Les choses sont ainsi. informa Elrond.

\- Qui dit immortel, ni dit pas jeunesse éternelle ? continua Elenna, dubitative avant de demander avec innocence : C'est vrai, vous avez un début de calvitie, Seigneur. Est-ce que vous allez la garder jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Glorfindel s'étouffa avec sa carotte, en tentant de cacher son rire et Elrond jeta un regard courroucé à Elenna. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa remarque innocente et continua de parler de choses et d'autres. Elenna fut un peu gênée par sa question complètement idiote, et qui était sortie sans le vouloir.

Elle plongea alors dans ses pensées et ressentit alors de la peine pour eux.

Voir l'éternité se dérouler devant ses yeux. Voir chaque chose grandir, puis mourir. Voir le temps flétrir le monde petit à petit, comme la houle érodant les falaises au fil des siècles. Cela la rendait mélancolique, rien que d'y penser. Chaque chose avait un commencement et une fin. La nature était faite ainsi, les arbres poussaient, les animaux vivaient, mais tous finissaient par revenir à la Terre. Tout finissait par redevenir poussière. Toutes choses mourraient, c'était le cycle de la vie, comme elle l'avait toujours connu. Les Humains, ces êtres éphémères dont elle faisait partie, étaient semblable à un battement de cils dans la longue vie des Elfes. Jamais ils n'auraient dû se côtoyaient. Jamais ils n'auraient dû vivre ensemble. Que faisait des Elfes immortels dans une Terre confrontée chaque jour à la mort ? Ils auraient dû se trouver dans un lieu figé en dehors du temps et glacé dans sa beauté. Comme les anges immuables qu'ils étaient.

Le repas pris fin sur une note étrangement morose, tandis qu'elle retourna dans ses appartements.

Qui des Elfes ou des Hommes étaient les plus à plaindre.

Les Elfes qui avaient l'immortalité au prix d'une grande solitude ? Eux qui voyaient les choses grandir et mourir sous leurs yeux sans pouvoir rien y faire. Eux qui devaient faire face au cycle éternel de l'existence. Qui voyaient les erreurs de Hommes, se répétaient inlassablement ?

Ou bien les Hommes qui avaient une vie courte, brève. Qui étaient sujets aux maladies, aux affres mortels de la guerre et de la corruption. Qui ne pouvait voir leur descendance, leur famille croître au fil des générations ?

La main sur une balustrade en pierre, Elenna prit le temps de contempler le monde qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Plus particulièrement la voûte étoilée, splendide en ce mois d'Avril. Avec toutes ces discussions paisibles autour de leur monde, Elenna avait oublier sa colère. Elle avait oublié l'injustice qu'elle avait ressentie, lorsque sa liberté avait été muselée. Et finalement elle s'était accommodée de l'accord d'Elrond. Elle attendrait sa réponse et ne tenterait plus de trouver une sortie par ses propres moyens. Il lui avait promis qu'il réfléchirait à son envie de liberté et de promenade. Et le Seigneur Elfe était un homme de parole.

Cette cité, ce monde, se prêtait à l'oublie, mais aussi au calme. Elle s'en rendait compte à présent.

Lorsqu'elle cessait de le rejeter, elle se fondait en lui comme un mirage. Ses souvenirs se dissolvaient peu à peu à son contact. Dans combien de temps oubliera-t-elle le visage de sa mère ? Dans combien de temps perdra-t-elle tout espoir ?

Y avait-il seulement un infime espoir de retour ?

Alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, plongée dans des pensées peu joyeuses, Elenna discerna une voix. Croyant qu'un Elfe lui chuchotait quelque-chose dans le creux de l'oreille, elle fit volte-face d'un seul coup, prête à chasser cette personne comme un moucheron. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Elle était seule et en y repensant, elle n'avait croisé pas une seule âme qui vive. Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, tandis que le chuchotis se fit plus présent. Peut-être qu'elle avait entendu un miaulement ? Le son était si aigu qu'elle n'en savait rien. Ça aurait même pu être la voix d'Arothir, si l'enfant parlait. Un mal de tête, semblable à une piqûre d'insecte pointa près de sa tempe. La douleur était tellement soudaine, qu'elle y porta sa main.

Le chuchotement se superposa à un autre. Les voix se mélangèrent et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. L'air lui manqua et les voix semblèrent rentrées de force dans son oreille. Elle secoua violemment la tête tout en la tenant, priant pour que cela s'arrête.

Apeurée, elle profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour rejoindre sa chambre en courant. Elle s'y enferma, effrayée qu'un fantôme ai décidé de lui faire une farce. Son cœur battait la chamade, prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elenna passa sa main sur son front, trempé de sueur froide. Son visage était aussi blême que la mort, aussi translucide que du papier de soie. Est-ce qu'elle venait de faire un rêve éveillé ? Avait-elle imaginé tout ça ?

Elenna était si fatiguée, qu'elle était persuadée que le manque de sommeil lui provoquait des hallucinations. Ce soir-là, comme un temps d'accalmie après une énorme tempête, les voix se turent. L'espoir de rentrer chez elle, tapis au fond de son cœur, ne suffit pas à lui apporter des songes heureux. Mais au moins elle ne fit aucun cauchemar.

* * *

 ** _Mellon_** **nín: mon ami.**

 ** _Daro_** **: Assez.**

 **Annotation : ***

 **Je vais beaucoup parler de magie, comme si ce n'en était pas. Après tout, pour Elenna toutes les manifestations magiques sont étranges et inhabituelles (les dons des Elfes, la guérison, la magie particulière des Valar et des Maiar). Mais pas pour ceux vivant sur la Terre du Milieu (en particulier les êtres un peu spéciaux comme les Elfes, les mages et autres joyeusetés du même genre) dont le phénomène est quotidien et « naturel ». Le professeur lui même à longuement hésité sur ce terme de magie. Je ne vais pas faire un gros pavé sur ça, je soulignerais cette différence dans mon récit. Mais si vous êtes plutôt du genre à vouloir tout savoir sur les œuvres du professeur et notamment des interrogations un peu pointues, je vous conseille de lire l'essai très intéressant de ""** **Meneldil** **"" concernant ""** **la magie dans l'oeuvre de J.R.R Tolkien** **"". L'essai se trouve sur le site Tolkiendil, qui est une mine d'or d'information. (Je l'avoue, ce genre de détail n'est pas aussi mind blow qu'on pourrait le croire, mais j'adore ça :P)**


End file.
